


Another Society

by Drift



Series: Vampire!AU [12]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Adulthood, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Crystals, Developing Relationship, Drunk Sex, Edgeplay, Edging, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Flooding the kitchen, Forbidden Love, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Polyamory, Scenting, Secret Relationship, Succubi & Incubi, Threats of Violence, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampires, Were-Creatures, lovestruck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:24:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 109
Words: 44,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drift/pseuds/Drift
Summary: Praxus is unofficially reigned by Vampires, who have a very high standing in the hierarchy of all Cybertronians considered beings. This parallel society runs unseen and unknown by most ‘normal’ mecha.Rating, Tags and Characters are added as they come.
Relationships: Barricade/Bumblebee, Bluestreak & Prowl, Bluestreak/Sideswipe/Sunstreaker, Jazz & Ricochet (Transformers), Jazz/Prowl, Jazz/Prowl/Ricochet (Transformers), Prowl/Ricochet (Transformers), Ricochet/Smokescreen (Transformers)
Series: Vampire!AU [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456198
Comments: 397
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter 1

Jazz nipped at his hot morning energon - double strength, gallium oxide flavoured and a hint of copper shavings. It was thick and sweet, and ‘nothing any fully framed mech should even consider drinking’ due to Prowl, who had accidentally tasted it once and still complained whenever Jazz had it, said. He had even remarked that the smell alone got to his tanks. 

At least right now it would not trouble the Praxian, since he was not scheduled for this nightshift. From what he had told Jazz he was on a clan meeting regarding border conflicts between Prowls clan, the ‘Central Clan of Crystal Gardens’ and the ‘Eastern Clan of Dual Sunrise’ lead by a vampire named Driveby. So he had been paired up with the Praxian’s nephew Bluestreak. 

What was not that unusual, since he and Prowl could not always work together, and he did get along with Bluestreak rather well. He was still young and inexperienced but a smart and eager advisee. Right now he talked with two other officers about their shift and wished them a nice evening. Technically it was the start of a normal nightshift…The only thing that _was_ different, was the young vampires _aura_. 

For Jazz as Incubus, it was easy to spot the tiniest traces of arousal, lust or the aftermath of interface haze in a mech. And Prowl’s nephew was as bright as a freshly ‘faced mech could be. And the fact that the scent of two particular shifter-twins clung to him, made it pretty obvious what the Praxian had been up to prior to his shift. 

“Hi Jazz! Are you well? Oh, is that the infamous drink Prowl told me about?” Jazz was greeted cheerfully and had to give his very best to not just remark what he had realized about Bluestreak. “Heya Blues’. Yes that’s it. But whatever your lovely uncle had told ya, it’s not true. Its a great mix! Wanna try and see?” He offered his cube, and after a moment of hesitation the Praxian took it and carefully tried a tiny sip. So close by the other’s aura was even stronger and Jazz had to take a, hopefully unnoticed, long vent to steady himself. This was Bluestreak, Prowl’s nephew, who was involved with not one, but two other mechs. He was certainly nothing _he_ was allowed to have. 

But then, Jazz didn’t really wanted to know how Prowl would react if he noticed the same thing he just had. And weren’t the twins supposed to leave with their hunter mentor Hound any other day now? From the way the Praxian’s aura was tinted Jazz could clearly tell, that the mech's intentions and feelings towards the shifters were more than just sexual in nature. 

This… wasn’t going to end pretty, that was set. He knew this was not his business at all but since he had to spend the next nine hours with Bluestreak. He would have to talk to the young officer about this his affair and why it was a bad idea. Jazz was certainly not looking forward to it, and he already planned to do it when they were a little father off on patrol but maybe he was able to spare Bluestreak some serious spark ache with his advice?


	2. Chapter 2

Besides Jazz' earlier discovery regarding Bluestreak's interfacing habits, their shift was completely uneventful, what was normal for a nightshift at the end of the month at this time of the week. So the younger Praxian didn't complain when they drove along the quieter streets until they reached one if the many Crystal Gardens. 

Both enforcers transformed at the entrance and walked into the well maintained public garden, lit only by the soft nightly glow of the pulsing crystals. Jazz knew that Praxians with their specialised doorwings could 'hear' the crystals 'sing'. But for him all they did was glowing and giving out the faintest vibration which his systems didn't know how to translate into any kind of music or sound. Maybe he would ask Prowl to get here somethime and link up, so that he could get the experience through his lovers sensory input.

Right now he had other matters at servo to take care of. The Incubus walked over to a bench and got comfortable on it. "Uhm, I know we don't have much to do, it being a eventless night and all but shouldn't we at least do some patrolling? Spreading security with our presence?" Jazz warmly smiled at the young officers enthusiasm and dutyfullness. Even without Bluestreak being Prowls creation, he really took after the older vampire.

"We are spreading security here, aren't we?" He joked and patted the free space besides himself. Bluestreak shook his head and humored Jazz, looking at the Polyhexian questionably. "I've got the feeling you are up to something..." the doorwinger stated from besides the other, stretching lightly. He waited patiently for whatever Jazz had in mind. 

"You are very attentive Blues'. Yeah, I want to have a little chat with ya. Because I can be attentive too, ya know? And I've noticed a few things today… regarding those shifter twins and ya. I can tell ya got down with them… what is totally fine and all, as long as all parties involved were all consenting and no one got compelled to do so…" The visored enforcer paused a moment to study Bluestreak strictly for any negative reaction. Because in that case Jazz would get Prowl involved in no time. 

He still felt guilty about his stunt regarding Prowl, remembering all to well how _he_ had gotten an drunken, half oblivious Prowl to 'face with him the first time. How he had ignored anything the other had said or done to stop him. 

Bluestreak flushed, his doorwings went down and against his frame. "I-I uhm. We… that's" he stuttered normally a thing Jazz would tease him about, now he patiently waited for the younger mech to calm down and answer. Bluestreak vented deep and slow, his cheeks still tinted light blue from his embarrassment, chewing on his bottom lip for a moment. 

"_Yes_ we interfaced and _yes_ everyone involved consented to everything" Bluestreak managed a coy smirk. "No highgrade involved" he added. Jazz playfully swatted the Praxian for that, spark already a lot lighter. He knew that Prowl had told his clan about the events that lead to their night together and his stay… he also knew that Prowl, for once, didn't tell the whole truth. In the Vampire's version they both had been overcharged, not realising what they were doing and with whom or rather what they did it.

Jazz contemplated what would be the best way to coax more out of the flustered mech as Bluestreak started talking without the Polyhexian promting it.

"I… it's not just facing though. I… I really think I like them Jazz"

The young mech started and proceeded to tell Jazz everything that had been going on between him and the shifters since the first day.


	3. Chapter 3

As Jazz arrived home after his night shift was over, his processor was still preoccupied with everything Bluestreak had told him in the Crystal Gardens. He really tried to come up with a solution for the mech's Problem, he had promised so after all. 

They still came to the consent, that if they didn't find a way to make the relationship work out, Bluestreak won't do anything stupid and simply file the whole experience away, as lovely little summer romance. Jazz already made up activities they could engage in together to make the sparkache less painful. Because that scenario was a lot more likely than anything else. Even if he didn't tell Bluestreak so. No reason to get the youngster's mood down even before his lovers continued their travels.

"Why so thoughtful, Jazz?" 

The Incubus nearly jumped as he was suddenly pulled out of his musing by a voice he barely knew. He looked up to the mech who lazed on their couch. Slowly he stepped into the living room, optics still trained on the vampire. Sure they had been introduced, met like twice and while the Polyhexian knew that their 'visitor' was Barricade's mate or something the other was still a stranger to him. 

Sure, Jazz should feel save, he was associated with Prowl, who was the clans leader but he was still an Incubus as well and as such his standing was way below the vampires who practically reigned over Praxus. 

Probably feeling that Jazz was uncomfortable Bumblebee raised his hands placating. "Uh. Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. I was expecting that you have been informed about this" Jazz resetted his optics behind his visor, confused. "About what?" He asked wary. Not yet trusting the vampire. 

"The border conflict? You know about that?" The black and yellow asked, doorwings fluttering slightly. Jazz nodded but didn't get closer. "Things went well so far but just an hour ago Barricade got a call from Prowl that a few vampires from the other clan didn't agree with their head's decision and went rough. What means that they might be around somewhere, looking to cause trouble with anyone associated with our clan" 

Jazz let his visor go and rubbed his optics tired and annoyed. Of course one problem rarely came alone… "So Prowl and his vamps are out, seeking the idiots. I copy that. That doesn't explain why you are here. I don't need a sparkling sitter, I've got close combat training and can take care of myself" Jazz explained trying to sound friendly, not mentioning that he had his fair share of hidden knives as well. 

Bumblebee chuckled. "Actually that's exactly why I am _here_ and not out with the others... I don't. 'Cade showed me a few handles and stuff but I'm nowhere near useful… so he kind of parked me here for safekeeping." Now it was Jazz who laughed. That changed the situation. He would have to have a chat with the mech, later, about how it came that he was apparently the only clan member who wasn't in the force or anything alike. And with Prowl why he hasn't been commed about the whole deal.

"All right. I take you can handle yourself for a few hours? I really need at least a little recharge. But please get me updated as soon as you have news from our mechs. Alright?" Bumblebee agreed to that and Jazz hoped that everything would be alright when he would wake up later.


	4. Chapter 4

"…azz…Jazz?" the enforcer onlined with a start, sitting straight in his bed, an activated lightblade buzzing in his left servo. "It's me. Bumblebee. Everything is all right. Kind of" The doorwinged mech said carefully, keeping his distance from Jazz, optics on the glowing blade. Servos up in a display of harmlessness.

Jazz lightly shook his head and offlined the blade, subspacing it after he dismissed the vampire as threat. Then the other's words truly sunk in. "Wait, what do you mean with _kind of_?" Bumblebee stepped closer, his doorwings were lowered and pressed flat against his back. That wasn't a good sign. Just like the fact that the other seemed to search for words.

Stumbling out of the bed Jazz nearly tripped, with the blanked entangled in his legs because of his hasty action. Bumblebee caught him, barely and they both went down. After a moment of disorientation Jazz firmly placed his servos on the Praxian's shoulders, glaring at him. "Bumblebee. _what_ happened? Is someone hurt? Talk to me mech!" 

"Yeah. I mean no. No one's hurt. Much. Just…let me put this together" the vampire requested and Jazz nodded. He really had to fight the urge to ask more questions but knew it would probably be counterproductive. So he waited impatiently.

"Apparently those renegate vampires from the other clan found Bluestreak when he made his way to those hunters he is checking on for Prowl... they followed him and when he was at a less crowded part of the way, pulled a gun on him and walked him into an alley… but he's good. Just got a good scare and got a little beaten up. But he's fine." Bumblebee reassured. 

Jazz vented nervously. He was angry, relieved and heavy sparked at the same time. "_Something_ tells me that's not all, though?" He asked with a knot in his tank. Bumblebee nodded tight lipped. 

"Those hunters? They found him, and his attackers. They, and I actually only mean those two shifters, rescued him. But… those vampires. The others. Didn't get out that intact. One has been offlined and the other two are on the brink to offlining. And renegade or not the other clan will not be happy about that" Jazz groaned "Fuck!" 

Bumblebee offered a small smile. "At least they aren't really our problem? When the other clan wants the thing handled in the 'a spark for a spark' way then those three should do it? I mean sure it's not nice but it could be worse" Jazz shook his head. "Guess _why_ those two went so ballistic or how they found Bluestreak…" the enforcer mumbled rubbing his face with a servo.

Bumblbee's doorwings dropped from one second to another. "Don't tell me... oh. Bluestreak and the shifters...? In that case I second 'fuck!'. This is bad..." after a moment of silence the black and yellow looked Jazz in the optics. "Who's gonna contact who about it…?"


	5. Chapter 5

In the end both mechs decided to not just comm their mates and break the news to them, since especially Prowls reaction was hardly predictable. The only thing they did know was, that the black and white didn't like that the hunters were in Praxus nor that two of them were shifters.

In conclusion it was decided that Bumblebee would call Barricade, who was more laid back than his cousin and tell the enforcer what Jazz had told him about Bluestreak and the twins.

::... It's good that you called me first. These are some wild news. I never thought Bluestreak of all mechs would go for those... But then he didn't grow up, looking down at them the same way Prowl and I did. I go talk to Smokescreen about it. Bluestreak _is_ his creation after all and from what I know about him, he'd probably be on Bluestreak's side in this, which means he might help us find a way to calm Prowl down when we break the news to him...::

::Allright thank you 'Cade. You have any news on what the other clan's response to the attack was?:: Bumblebee watched as Jazz busied himself with some more than unnecessary cleaning, while he sat on the couch talking to Barricade. 

::They were furious. Really. But Prowl... Well I know my cousin for an eternity now and I think I've never seen him that angry. I was too, so me fuming besides him wasn't really helpful calm the situation, as he nearly tore the messager a new one, he even flipped the table the unfortunated spark put the message pad onto. Poor mech got a good scare. Anyways, we got off the hook with the ultimatum to deal with the shifters on our own. Bluestreak is one of the higher ranking members of our clan, thanks to Prowl's mentoring, while those renegates were pretty low. So the only thing we do have to deal with are those two and Prowl. Are you coming over? Jazz does have a calming effect on the mech and would be a good example of _him_ bending the rules a little to his favor...::

::Yeah. Will be on our way right after the call:: Bumblebee promised and got up, nodding to to Jazz and ending his call to brief the enforcer on the situation. 

"I know you're not from here neither but since you are, well, born the way you are, do you know why there are such tensions between the shifter and the vampire clans?"The Black and yellow asked, following Jazz out of the door.

"It's complicated. Even if you grow up with a mentor at servo, teaching you all the rules and guidelines… but with vampires and shifters it's that they are of similar standing and constantly fighting over territory and hunting grounds. Nowadays things work out much more civilised but even now bloody conflicts rise now and then… just like today. And with Prowl it's even more personal. From what I know he got crossed by a pack leader once after granting him save passage which ended rather… well. Let's get into detail another time?"

"Sure. Thanks" Bumblebee nodded and they walked over to the street, ready to transform and speed up to Prowl and Bluestreak.


	6. Chapter 6

Bluestreak had his doorwings pressed flat against his back, staring relentlessly at the older Praxian he considerd his mentor. Prowl bit back a growl as he turned away from Bluestreak, staring at the other three mechs involved in this mess.

"You knew of this. All of you" his tone was neutral enough but his frame was showing just how annoyed and angry he was. Prowl's plating was flated up wide, his doorwings angled up at a V like shape. He was fuming, the only thing holding him back from shouting and snarling was the fact his nephew was hurt and he felt responsible for it.

Before any of the addressed mechs could give a reply, Smokescreen, who sat besides his creation on the comfortable sofa, chimed in.

"Care to enlighten me why it's such a big deal that the mechs _my creation_ decides to interface with are, what did you call them? Shifters? -oh Blues' stop giving me that look, we _are_ gonna have a talk about the fact that you didn't even introduce them to me before you went that far later..." 

Bluestreak shrunk back into the cushions at that, not saying a word, looking at the far wall with burning cheeks, looking not to thrilled about his sire's 'wish' to talk about such things with him.

"Because, those _things_ are deceiving, untrustworthy beasts. Bad enough that they tricked Bluestreak into giving himself to them, but having him fall in love? That kind of trick is -" 

Bluestreak suddenly stood, ignoring the burning ache radiating from his left leg. "They aren't like that! And they haven't used me or tricked me, uncle! You don't even care to get to know them… and how can you ignore the fact that they saved me? I might have been dead without their intervention! We owe them… _I_ owe them! And I will make sure they won't get punished for their help, whatever it might cost!"

Now the grey and red Praxian was the one actually growling. Just to be swatted by his sire, who now stood as well, stepping between his creation and his brother, giving his cousin Barricade an asking look. 

Sighing the dark Praxian stepped up, rubbing the back of his head. "Technically he's right Prowl. He does own the twins his life… at the same time we owe the other clan to deal with them, so simply letting them go is no option at all…" 

Holding back a slim smirk he shrugged nonchalantly. "So - in my optics- the only option that would satisfy all parties involved, would be to keep them here. Bluestreak would be able to make sure that they are well and it would mean we 'take their freedom of movent' away, what would count as penalty enough to appease the other clan"

Prowl managed to look even more pissed than before, while Bluestreak beamed happy at his other uncle as Jazz cut in. "How about you settle this like civilized mechs? Sit down at a table and talk it out with calm sparks" Prowl took a slow, pressed invent. 

"Very well"


	7. Chapter 7

The involved vampires had taken things to a official level and sat down together, negotiating and debating about Sunstreaker’s and Sideswipe’s future, while Jazz, Smokescreen waited a few rooms down the corridor, together with the twins and Hound. Since the meeting was official only clan members could participate. Jazz had used the time to brief the Hunter and his assistants about the situation so far. 

“Thank you for telling us that much Jazz, at least we now know what the current state of affairs is” Hound bowed his head, looking back to the red and yellow shifters, that were as dear to him as if they were his own creations. “You know those two are good kids, impulsive and wild, due to their origin, but blessed with a pure spark… They never hurt anyone if they didn’t have to”

Jazz, who was seated in front of Hound, gave the hunter a small, melancholical smile. “I believe you, really. Blues’ told me as much, I have to admit that I was concerned about them being together with him – in any way- since _he_ is very dear to _me_ and I was afraid that they might break his spark… but this entire event is – for me- proof enough that their intentions are true. That they really feel for him. And I really hope that our friends and mates will find a way to sort this out in a way that causes the least pain for all mecha involved”

And he was completely honest with that, knowing how much Bluestreak’s spark would break if the mechs he _loved_ got punished for rescuing him. The young vampire would certainly blame himself for that. 

Jazz looked around the room, caught Hound looking at him, not for the first time. This time he returned the Hunter’s gaze, until Hound looked away. “Sorry it’s just... I see a lot of beings in my line of work, and while your kind is one that is categorized as ‘always dangerous - parasitical’ it has been a very long while since I saw an Incubus or have been called because of one. I thought your kind might have gone extinct with the... eh… excessive hunting” 

“You mean the genocide _your brethren_ caused all those years ago? Yeah, many, _most_ of my kind were slaughtered back then; my mentor told me all about it. But we are better than that, adaptable” Hound just nodded, a wave of regret and sorrow clearly palpable in his field. 

Smokescreen just seemed confused by their chosen conversation topic and remained silent. The Praxian, as part of the clans ‘normal’ family, knew more about the supernatural creatures, than the everyday mech did, but still not nearly as much as Prowl and the others. And one time he had admitted to Jazz, that he wasn’t sure if he wanted to know more than he already did. 

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe shifted were they sat, Jazz could tell that they only remained tight lipped because Hound had asked them to, it was a smart move, in case he or Smokescreen were trying to spy on them, to see if they said something wrong. They couldn’t get themselves in more trouble with silence. 

Hound was about to say something else, as he stopped before a word could form in his voicebox, as he turned to the opening door.


	8. Chapter 8

Prowl stood in front of the assembled mecha, face blank, doorwings held neutrally. Not a single hint was given about what would come next.

"Sunstreaker. Sideswipe. Please come over to me so that you can receive the verdict" The Praxian spoke and glanced to the mechs he hasn't addressed yet. 

"Hound, as the Hunter who brought them and the one who is partially responsible for them and their actions you may stay, everyone else please leave"

Jazz and Smokescreen got up and made their way past the vampire. As the visored mech closed the heavy door being them, he gave Hound one last, reassuring smile. 

With the door closed, Prowl's attention turned back to the twins, who now approached him carefully. But before the Praxian could start Sideswipe spoke, clearly worried.

"How is Bluestreak? He didn't take any permanent damage did he?" The shifter inquired. Sure Jazz had reassured them that the young vampire was fine, but hearing it from the mech's uncle and fellow vampire was something both twins needed right now. 

Not being able to be close to the wounded mech… their wounded lover… mate. It was stressing them more than their own uncertain futures and their possible fates.

Prowl gave a sharp upwards flick with his doorwings at the interruption, but let it pass without any further comment. "He is well enough… thanks to you, I have to admit" he answered and raised a servo to stop them from asking more.

"You'll be able to see his state by yourself later. Now to your verdict. It is not to be renegotiated or scrutinised. You hear it and will comply to it, understood?"

It looked like both wanted to reply something as they hesitated and glanced to Hound. 

Prowl didn't mind that the Hunter had obviously commed the shifters and kept them from giving the wrong answer. Patiently he waited until a consent was found and both twins nodded and answered in unison. 

"We understand and accept whatever your decision may be" they cautiously glanced to Hound who gave them a approving nod. Prowl continued.

"Good. So now listen good and pay attention since I rather don't want to repeat myself. Due to your latest doing you did two things; you attackt and killed renegade vampires on our territory and you saved the live of one of our higher clan members. 

Both acts had been taken in consideration. And while you have to make amends for the attack, we can't not show you gratitude for the rescue… 

In the end it had been decided, that as your penalty, your freedom of movement will be restricted and bound to a clans member who will also be responsible for you and your actions from now on. So you won't be allowed to leave Praxus any time soon. Hound, as your mentor will be given the right to visit you after informing the clan beforehand and getting approved to do so. 

I'll now give you the rest of the day to set up what is necessary for your relocation. Any further questions?"

Prowl already turned to leave as Sunstreaker, for once, spoke up first. "Who?" He asked wary "Who will be the mech we have to be _bound to?_" the golden mech knew from Hounds stories that 'being bound' to a vampire meant nothing else than being enslaved, really.

"Bluestreak demanded that right and since no one challenged him on it, it's his. _You_are his"


	9. Chapter 9

After the events of the day, the gathered mechs parted ways again. Jazz and Prowl were the second to last to leave, before Bluestreak and the twins and arrived at their home deep in the night, tired and hungry.

Jazz was the First who practically fell into the bed, not even trying to seduce his lover. "How about you just come here, gimme a good satisfying fuck and take your fair share as well?" The Incubus suggested, with already offlined optics.

Prowl followed his lover to the bedroom and just watched the other as he nearly fell asleep the very second he hit the bed. He was tired too, but his hunger was bigger. And how was he supposed to pass a meal so willingly offered?

The vampire was not shy to claim the other the very moment Jazz' panel was gone. His own transformed away and his spike readily pressurized, standing proudly between them. Jazz purred up at him, already feeding from the Praxian's lust.

"Oh please… please take me. I want you. All of you" the Incubus begged a little more lively now that he could taste Prowls desire for him. 

Doorwings flared wide behind the Praxian's back, possesivly, wanting. Jazz little display was more than tempting and after such a long and stressful day, giving in to the sweet temptation that was his lover, was exactly what he needed right now.

Pushing between Jazz legs, the Vampire positioned his frame right above his lovers, pressing his lips against Jazz who was all to happy to respond to it, pushing his tongue between the bigger mechs lips, running it over the sharp fangs. 

It had the effect Jazz was going for, as his tongue was nicked in the process, bleeding lightly, causing Prowl to growl and suck at it, drawing a little more live energon from the daring Polyhexian.

With that the last small amount self restrain crumbled into nothing. Prowl thrusted his spike with one swift motion into the waiting valve, braking the kiss on favour to concentrate on the act itself. Pounding into his smaller lover, causing Jazz to moan in delight. 

They didn't last long, tired and spent with no energy to waste on holding back, Jazz was the First to overlad, pulling Prowl over the edge as well. 

Already knowing what would follow next Jazz bared his throat for his lover, the smallest hint of excitement tingling through his frame, knowing that the bite would not be painless but not excruciating, neither. He had already gotten used enough to it and gave his lover willingly what the Vampire needed.


	10. Chapter 10

Bluestreak thanked everyone as the gathered mechs slowly left the place, staying behind so that he could go to the two mechs who had saved him earlier. Just as Smokescreen said his good byes and Jazz nearly dragged Prowl out, winking in Bluestreak’s direction, he turned and walked right up to the room his lovers were left in with Hound. 

He wanted to barge right in and embrace them, thank them and kiss them. But he pulled himself together, took a deep, long vent and knocked at the door. 

Just because their punishment was something he considered positive turn of events, it didn't mean they felt the same, so he had to be prepared that his lovers might not be too happy. Maybe they would even be angry with him… he caused all this after all

Shuffling with his peds in front of the heavy door, he waited patiently until it was opened by Hound. As the hunter saw him, he stepped to the side, allowing him to enter the room. 

The moment he was inside, the twins looked at him and were up and all around the Praxian within seconds, checking him over, scenting and touching the young vampire. Inspecting each and every scratch and dent with a frown. 

"I'm fine. Really" he reassured with a small smile on his face. "Thanks to you" he added lowly, remorseful "And now you’re stuck here… Just because you came to my rescue. I… you can't even imagine how thankful I am. And how sorry. I wasn't even aware that they followed me until it was too late...and-" 

He stopped himself before he could continue to babble on much more offlining his optics, as the shifters both pressed their frames against his, it felt so reassuring. So right. 

"It's all right. This turn of events is not what we have planned for… but it could have been worse" Sideswipe spoke softly. "The good side is, that we are going to stay together now… No need to say goodbye" Sunstreaker added calmly. 

"Thanks" Bluestreak whispered basking in the others’ welcoming and loving em fields before he turned to Hound. "I hope it's clear that you can visit whenever you want. Just comm me right before so that I can set things up" he promised honestly. 

"That is a very generous offer, thank you. As soon as my transport is here to take me I'll have to go. But after my job is done I'd love to see how those two have settled" Hound answered, bowing his head slightly. "And for now I have to get back to our hotel… are you two going to come as well or…" Hound gave the three entangled mechs a knowing smile. 

Both shifters looked at Bluestreak, questioning "I'd love to have you over at my place… But I only have one bed…" both twins shared a short laugh at that. "As if we ever need more…" Sideswipe teased and kissed Bluestreak on the lips, sealing the deal.


	11. Chapter 11

Jazz paced nervously in their shared apartment. Prowl was still off working and he would stay away right up until evening. Normally that wasn't a problem Jazz would just wait for his lover to get back home or do some grocery shopping; by now everyone around their place knew him well enough to not give him odd looks any longer.

He was lucky enough for his enforcement markings being very visible, marking him as Praxian enforcer, or police would probably would have been called more than once every now and then when he was still new around the neighbourhood (or maybe the calls were made but the local enforcers knew that it was him and told the citizen That everything was fine)... Praxus and it's citizens simply weren't used to strangers.

But driving all the way to the transport port was another thing. He didn't know the mechs there, neither did he know the enforcers working around that beat. So chances that he was going to get controlled _because_ he was a clearly not Praxian mech, wearing Praxian service emblems...

He didn't like that. Didn't like to be controlled. Logically he knew that everything was all right but he grew up being told that it was better never to stand out if he didn't want to end like most of his kind so it made him uncomfortable...

That was his reasoning in becoming an enforcer to begin with. What better job was there for him? He was trusted and few would dare to check on him as long as he stayed out of trouble and corruption. And he did.

"Jazz you are behaving illogical and stupid for NO reason" he told himself out loud, straightening before of the full frame mirror infront of him. Even if anyone would find out what he really was, he _was_ in Praxus. He was at no risk to meet a randomly travelling hunter, at all. 

Worst case would be, that he would be questioned and tgen tell, whoever found out about him, that he was in Prowl's 'custody'. The mech would check back and Jazz would be left alone again. 

Nodding to his own image he decided that there really was no reason to be nervous at all. His brother on the other servo, would be, if Jazz was late to pick him up. He subspaced two cubes of mild energon, in case Ricochet would be low and got going. Hoping that everything would go well enough.


	12. Chapter 12

The drive up to the transport station went surprisingly well and Jazz was able to get there without being stopped on his way a single time. What probably was the reason that he had been a bit taken aback as he arrived at said transport station and the first thing that happened after he transformed into his bi-pedal mode was, that two enforcers approached him.

"Greetings. May I ask you for the reason of your… presence here? And could you please ping one of us with your identification? Please?" The younger of the two asked, doorwings twitching a little bit nervously while the older Praxian behind him remained silent and calm, giving Jazz a small, greeting nod.

He wasn't able to sense if those were regular mecha or if one or both were vampires like Prowl, so he could only guess. What he _was_ able to tell from looking at the enforcers was, that the one who had asked him the questions had no ranking emblems; which most likely meant that he didn't own a rank yet, a trainee. 

The one who stood behind on the other servo even outranked Jazz, which made the whole incident a lot more none threatening for the Incubus; This was a training situation and the supervisor had probably picked him because he, as fellow enforcer, was more likely to forgive a mistake or two and he _was_ a foreigner, which made the situation very realistic.

Being at ease with these conclusions, Jazz relaxed a lot and gave the nervous officer a smile, while pinging him with his ID. "Actually, I'm a citizen and right now I'm here because my brother is visiting from Polyhex and I'm going to pick him up from his transport and guide him to were I live. I have all his needed documents as copy with me if those are needed to verify anything"

From the tilt in the officer's doorwings Jazz could tell, that he was still busy scanning his ID while trying to listen to Jazz words. He still remembered how hard it has been for him to learn this kind of multitasking. 

The young mech glanced to the older who gave him a dismissive wing flick and then the trainee turned back to Jazz. "Everything is all right. Thank you. And no we don't need anything else. Thank you… uh, again" "It's all right" Jazz just stated and watched the enforcers while they stepped away and started talking to each other. Probably re-working the situation. 

Jazz only turned away from them as a loud voice cracked through the speakers; Announcing that the transport he was waiting for, would arrive in a few seconds.

Primus he really hoped everything would work out with Ricochet and Prowl... and Praxus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took me so long! I'm really busy and only was able to post my daily fic because I have a nice puffer there ( which melted a lot lately ) hopefully I'll be able to get back on track next week!


	13. Chapter 13

As the train drove into the station Jazz made sure to get on the right platform but remain far enough away to not bother the mechs who actually wanted to enter the train after the passengers who wanted out were on their way. 

He still remembered such situations from Iacon and Polyhex. Most of the time the mechs on the train were barely able to exit because the ones who wanted _inside_ were pressing in so close to the doors the exiting mechs had to squeeze past, only to be able to get a good seat. Or well a seat at all. 

But Praxus was different. For starters the trains had more seats because statistical analysis of how many passengers travled when and where were drawn more often. So most of the time it wasn't as cramped as it was elsewhere. 

But Praxians were also raised very strictly to follow certain unwritten social rules. Younglings, elders and mechs who seemed unwell always had to be let to sit down first. And if the train was already rather full citizen who only had to travel short distances would simply remain standing close to the doors in the standing area and leave the remaining seats to passengers who travled longer distances. 

So it wasn't surprising that the stream of mechs comming out of the train had enough space to do so wwithout disturbances and freely walk away. It also made it way easier to spot the reddish frame and golden visor of his brother Ricochet. 

Jazz send his brother a quick location ping to help the other Polyhexian find him. A second later their visors met and Ricochet moved fast in his direction, receiving glances here and there. Knowing - and now that they were this close again - _feeling_ how nervous it made his brother, Jazz transmitted some reassurance through their bond and smiled calmly. 

"It's been forever" He commented as they finally were close enough to speak to each other. Ricochet didn't answer until he had his arms around his brother, hugging him affectionately. "_Much_ too long my Jazzy" the red mech finally mumbled into his brother's neck before he let go a little.

"And as much as I'd love to cling to you forever now that we are back together... I rather get somewhere less… exposed" Ricochet added as he looked around still rather tense.

Jazz wanted to tell his brother that they didn't draw as much attention here as the other probably though and that even if they did, it was no problem. But right now he didn't feel like arguing so he nodded and agreed.

"Just make sure to stay behind me. No speeding or driving funny" the enforcer explained, which got him an impatient huff followed by a playful "Yes _Sire_" Jazz just shook his head and walked over to the street. At least Ricochet was relaxed enough to joke around. By the time they would arrive home he'd probably be all calm again. 

As they both hit the street in their alts Jazz checked mentally if everything was prepared for his brother… he had a guestbed set in Prowl's study, had stocked up Ricochet's favourite energon and treats, the paperwork had been done by Prowl himself… so everything seemed okay. Why by Primus did he still have the feeling he missed _something_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was finished since one month but I had no time to even do a quick re-read... I have holidais now. I'll hope I can do more now ❤


	14. Chapter 14

As the Polyhexians arrived at Jazz' and Prowl's flat without having any incidents on the way, Jazz could feel how his brother finally, mostly relaxed. 

He contemplated to tease Ricochet about being so on edge the entire drive… but for now he decided to let the other settle and wait a little longer for their usual brotherly banter.

"I got you your favourite energon and flavouring. And guess what? I even got red-rust coated cadmium wafers!" Jazz announced cheerfully while Ricochet looked around, nodding slowly. Not looking impressed at all.

That wasn't the reaction the enforcer had expected and it did put a damper on his good mood. "Don't be _too_ blown away, please, Rico. I mean it's not like I went all the way to get everything ready for you so that you can make this visit, that was agreed on without anyone even considering asking me, as comfortable as possible"

Yes, maybe he was being petty but he had really tried hard to get everything set up, so that his brother would feel as good as possible while being here… so not getting even a silver of a 'thanks' or anything did bother him.

Now he did get Ricochet's full attention. And his brother seemed honestly surprised and a bit sheepish now, at least that was what Jazz felt thought their bond.

"Ah. Sorry… it's just... this place. I mean honestly. I would have never dreamed to actually enter a vampire's den. Ever. And even if... the chances to be in one without being a bite away from meeting my end as someone's dinner… I mean… He won't, right?"

Jazz sighed and shook his head. So that was what kept his brothers processor busy… "Nope. I mean look, I'm well and alive, ain't I?" He asked and pulled his brother over to the now guest room. 

"But how about we have a real talk regarding Prowler and how things were for the past months since I left Iacon and how they are now?"


	15. Chapter 15

Jazz maneuvered his brother into the room and pushed him down to sit onto the bed, just to take a seat right beside him. He searched his sibling's face for a moment, feeling for his field at the same time and from what he got, he was pretty sure his guess about the other’s strange behavior was right.

“You are _really_ concerned, aren’t you?” The black and white asked softly, reaching to brush his digits over his brother’s cheek. Ricochet nodded lightly and pressed the side of his head against Jazz’ servo. “This is all my fault” Ricochet admitted, voice only a breath at first.

Jazz cocked his head questioning, wondering what his brother meant with that, luckily Ricochet continued soon after. “I should have been here with you. We are brothers. _twins_, And this IS Praxus, a city as strange and unknown to us as it could have been. And I still let you go, all alone without any protection… we would have kept each other save. Like we did all our life and –“

“Stop right there”

Jazz moved his servo and pushed two digits over his sibling’s lips, to symbolically seal them, while he shook his head in disagreement. “Rico, please, you need to stop this… we aren’t sparklings. _I_ am a grown mech. A trained enforcer, nonetheless. I won’t have you blame yourself for anything like that, just because you didn’t follow me around like some kind of caretaker. 

“But if I would have come with you Prowl wouldn’t have –“

“_He_ didn’t. And your presence would certainly not have changed my fate, Rico. _I_ was the one who went after Prowl in the first place. I _was_ being stupid and didn’t pay as much attention as I should have. _I_… I really wanted to taste him. But he refused me all that time I was here in Praxus. And then we solved the case and I knew that I would have to go back home.”

Jazz looked away, hesitated a few seconds. But he knew if there was a mech he could entrust this ugly truth to, it was his twin “I _didn’t_ have to eat that night. Sure I was hungry but knowing that I would be sent home the next day… I could have waited… but I really wanted him. The only problem was, that he kept refusing me. Long story short, I tricked him, got him drunk and tried to take advantage of him. Actually… Technically… I _did_ take advantage of him”

Admitting it and not retelling the slightly changed version he and Prowl agreed upon made Jazz realize even more, how much he fucked up that very night. It was especially bitter since he as an _enforcer_ should have known better. Should have stopped. 

“So I had my way with him and fed from him… And then the tables turned. See vamps burn highgrade off _way_ faster than normal mecha and after the ‘face he was mostly sober again… and now he knew that I wasn’t just a co-worker who didn’t know the meaning of the word ‘no’ but a succubus. And well… he took his fair share of me. Luckily he had himself under control and he didn’t kill me. I mean we both know he could have and it would have been his right. 

Instead I just had to stay in Praxus and could not leave; or rather I stayed in Prowl's custody. And at first things between us were rather… tense. I wasn’t happy about the situation and he wasn’t all to happy with me, neither. But with time we learned to live with each other and well… he kind of grew on me. He’s a nice mech, that’s why I got that fixation with him in the first place. And the way things are now? Im pretty sure that if I _really_ wanted to leave he would at least try to help me do that”

“But you don’t want to?” Ricochet checked again and Jazz shook his head. “Nah. I actually like it here… like being with him” “And you're not like… his slave or anything…? Hey! I'm really serious right now!” At that Jazz had to snort lightly. “Not at all. Sure this _is_ Praxus and I have to comply with certain rules. But I am free and happy.”

Ricochet looked at him for a few more seconds before he sighed, and leaned his forehead against Jazz’. “This all sounds so strange… But you always have been a bit on the odd side, dear brother. Still; As long as I am here I _will_ keep a close optic on that Prowl mech….” Ricochet threatened and pulled away again, to look at Jazz.

“But for now… you said you got red-rust coated cadmium wafers?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm guilty of neglecting many stories right now. But I am honestly happy to be able to update CaC every day with a small chapter atm, since things are a bit stressed here right now. But hey, I finally posted this and I decided to give you a chapter that's a bit longer as a little compensation for the wait. Stay safe and healthy!


	16. Chapter 16

Jazz had gathered the treats and they stayed seated on the freshly prepared guest bed and for the first time since they entered the room Ricochet took the time to look around and take their surroundings in with more attention than before and this time he noticed a few things, that appeared strange to him.

"These sheets still smell like they are fresh out of their packaging. As if they are brand new… Don’t tell me that you only got them for my visit…" the red Polyhexian asked concerned.

"Actually, we converted this entire room into a guest room for your visit. And since I know you tend to stress about credits; don't. Prowl felt just the tiniest bit guilty because he invited you over without checking in with me first. So he was very courteous about whatever I wanted to make your stay as comfortable as possible. And apparently being the head of a secret society AND a high ranking police officer does pay well. So he didn't even care about how much I spent on what"

Jazz grabbed himself a treat and popped it into his intake, cheeky grin on his face. He better didn’t tell his brother how much it did cost him to import those treats…

"But is it really such a great idea? I mean, in your <em>position</em>, shouldn't you try to stay humble and stuff?" Jazz brother asked concerned. Jazz rolled his optics dramatically but before he could say something Ricochet continued. "And what about your visor? It's the middle of the day, what if you have to answer the door or someone just comes in and sees your optics?"

Jazz sighed and shook his head. "Praxus is different. It is ruled by a few vampire clans who each reign over a part of the city. Of course it all happens secretly, in the dark, but all the other mechanisms that know about things like us and them do respect Praxus’ rules. There was a Hunter in the city recently, just passing through and having problems with his transport. And guess what? Didn't even try to hunt me down, or for that matter anyone else, he even -"

"Wow, wait! There was a Hunter? Here? You met a _Hunter_?"


	17. Chapter 17

Afer Jazz was done telling his brother what had happened, Ricochet shook his head, doubtfully. “I still can’t believe that all of that happened without you getting yourself killed. I mean… you know how dangerous Hunters are… and shifters! I swear to Primus and the thirteen, if I would have the tiniest slip up, I’ll probably get caught and hunted down and killed within an hour… but you? You just waltz in with no precautions and dodge every single bullet…”

Jazz chuckled, while licking the remaining energon crumbs from his digits. “Hey! It’s not like I advertise what I am” he countered. Really he _was_ careful enough… he just wasn’t a scaredy cyber-cat like his brother! All he got from the other for that statement was a flat, unimpressed look, Jazz could see because he had finally manage to coax his twin to remove his visor as well.

“As far as I remember you once went up to a mech telling him ‘Hi, I’m Jazz, I’m actually a Succubus and I’d love to feed of you all night, hot stuff’ or did I dream that occasion…?” Jazz rolled his optics yet again and was about to tell his brother why that didn’t count (It was the festival of Mortilus and everyone was dressed up as some kind of monstrosity) as someone else chimed in.

“Wow, that’s a really risky thing to do, Jazz. I hope it didn’t go down, badly? I mean, sure it didn’t or you wouldn’t be here and… uh, are you two all right?” Jazz got a good scare out of Bluestreak suddenly appearing in the doorframe to the new guestroom, but he calmed down rather fast – if vampires didn’t try to make their approach noticeable, they tended to be very quiet and by now he was half used to be scared by one of them every now and then.

Ricochet on the other servo wasn’t used to vampires at all, or mechs suddenly appearing, or being seen with his visor off by anyone but Jazz. Also giving Ricochets natural of being a bit more jumpy than his twin, it resulted in him, actually getting scared enough to fall backwards off the bed. And once behind said bed, remain hidden.

“Uhh… he’s okay? I mean I can tell that he’s not hurt in a _bleeding way_, or I would be able to tell, but still, he didn’t hit his head somewhere and is out cold or so…?” While Bluestreak worried on, Jazz crawled over the bed and glanced down to Ricochet, who glared up at him, visor in place again. 

“Yeah, he’s fine” Jazz answered without turning around, shaking his head lightly. “So, uh, let’s do a quick introduction? Rico, that lovely vamp over there’s Bluestreak, he’s a cop too, and also Prowlers nephew. A friend. He’s cool. And Blue’, this little wussy here is my bro Ricochet, he might come up sometime. Hopefully.


	18. Chapter 18

The trio had moved from the guestroom to the livingroom after Jazz had managed to persuade his brother to come out of his hiding place. They did have a small, heated discussion about Jazz putting his visor back on as well – he didn’t – while Bluestreak had patiently waited for the brothers to finish their little fight. The situation whadn't been awkward at all…

All three Cybertronians had seated themselves on the comfortable couch, with Bluestreak sipping at the cube of warmed energon Jazz had offered him, which wasn’t mechblood but just regular, store-bought, mid-grade, much to Ricochet’s surprise. “We can consume whatever kind of energon, just like all other Cybertonians. It wouldn’t be enough to keep us alive for too long though, just like you guys can live of regular energon, too, but have to feed of… uh… interfacing? To stay healthy and alive and all”

The Praxian explained as good as he could. It was clear that he wasn’t a pro when it came to the details and the _whys _and_ hows_, but what he knew was enough to get the basics straight.

“Oh and no one here would just, you know, go and bite you to drink from you. Even though it would theoretically be okay, since your kind is, well… it ranks lower in the hierarchy than us, especially here on our territory. But you are an invited guest of our clan leader, so you are off limits for everyone who ranks lower than him, which is pretty much everyone else. Including the other clans, though that's more of a respect thing”

Bluestreak added, feeling that the succubus still was very anxious. It kinda reminded him of Jazz, the first few days after Prowl had claimed him… “But your brother lives here long enough to know most things regarding that, so I am sure he can explain anything else you need to know… and if he can’t or isn’t around, you can ask me, or Prowl or anyone else from our clan”

The silver and red Praxian offered with a friendly smile.

“Ah, by the way, now that ya mention Prowler… shouldn’t he be around by now, as well? Not that a don’t enjoy to have ya here as well…” Jazz chimed in after checking his chronometer, time really had flew past him and Ricochet while catching up.

“Ah yes… that’s why I’m here actually. Prowl asked me to come over, to tell you something. First off: everything is fine and no one is hurt in a dangerous way. It’s just, he and ‘Cade were chasing someone and someone else on a crossroad wasn’t paying attention and drove right into the chase. Like I said; everyone involved had real big luck, but Barricade and Prowler will be a bit late, since they have to be checked up… he would have commend you about it but his comm-suite was damaged as well”

“Oh”

Jazz tried to cling to Bluestreak’s words about Prowl and Barricade being good, but a wave of cold dread still started to spread in his frame. “Does ‘Bee know?” He asked, remembering suddenly that the other would probably worry, too.

“No, not yet. I got here first, but I really _should _get on my way and give Bee the news, too…” With that Bluestreak emptied the cube and Jazz led him out, exchanging a few more words with the younger officer and thanking him for his efforts.

“I really hope I didn’t scare your brother too much… and that he won’t get too scared by Prowl neither when he comes back home tonight” “It’s all right really, Blue. And a make sure to prepare Rico for that. Thanks again. And drive safely”


	19. Chapter 19

After Bluestreak was gone, Jazz lingered in the dark and empty hallway instead of returning to his brother. Inwardly he focused on what the vampire had told him; Prowl was hurt _but well_. Logically he _knew _that his lover’s ability to heal was beyond anything a normal mech could dream of. It still felt so very strange to know that Prowl had an accident, was hurt.

“You _really_ like him, don’t you Jazzy?” His sibling wormed his arms around Jazz' waist and pressed his frame against the other from behind, while Ricochet’s chin came to rest on his shoulder, his field buzzing lightly while mingling with Jazz’.

“Oh _yes _you do… “ Ricochet answered his own question. Even if they had been separated for quite some time they still were connected in a way few understood, and feeling how the other felt was so very easy for them. Especially being this close to each other again. “Come on let’s get you seated and after you tell me where exactly I can warm you up some energon, I’ll get you a cup and we wait together. From what your friend just said that Prowl mech is going to show up tonight, right?”

Jazz allowed his brother to lead him back to Ricochet’s temporary room and push him onto the guestbed. “I _know_ that he’ll be well… Really. It’s just-” The black and white sighed and rubbed his optics. "It’s stupid” Ricochet gave his brother a small smile before he cuddled up to him again. “It’s not. No need to justify it. It’s all right Jazzy” Ricochet crooned and rubbed the side of his face against Jazz’ and slowly Jazz actually started to relax besides his brother.

They sat in silence for quite a while, enjoying each other’s warmth and company as Jazz started to twist a little. “We need ta talk, Rico” whitish optics found the burning orange visor before it was gone again and Jazz looked into his brother's yellow optics, highlighted by a burning red ring in the middle. “Sounds serious” was all Ricochet gave back, half smile gracing his features. Still, he was all audios, which Jazz could tell from the feel he got from him.

“Things went a bit off plan… so sorry that I come with this only now, but with Prowl hurt and your reactions earlier, a didn’t know how to break this to ya… See like A said Prowler is kind of the boss of this. And as such he has ta enforce his demands in certain ways. In your case that would mean to mark ya as his. I’m certain you know what that would entail.

We – Prowler and A – talked about it and he said that he’d be okay only to bite ya, without actually drinking from ya. But even he, as a higher up, can’t do anything ‘bout his instincts and even if he won’t drink from ya, he would taste the mechblood on his fangs and well… things from that point would have to be fast. Like; you out of da room, I right into his arms”

After a moment of silence Ricochet stranded to stroke his fingers over Jazz neck, as if feeling for something. “It hurts doesn’t it?” “It _does_… but it will just be a very short bite, you’ll manage” Jazz replied honestly, not seeing a sense in lying to his sibling. Better he knew what was going to happen and how it would feel, that way he could be prepared.

“But for you…?” “Used ta it. Really. And there is always a meal in for me as well…” Ricochet nodded slightly. “Kay… Give me some time, to think about it. But you said there is always a meal in for you, too…so..?” Jazz chuckled. “Wouldn’t be the first time for us to share ‘prey’. Just… this time I wouldn’t really label it that way…”


	20. Chapter 20

Jazz stared at the ceiling in the guestroom, with his sibling sleeping peacefully in his arms. His optics flickered from the long-term strain, but Jazz stubbornly refused to get to sleep before he knew that Prowl was safely back home. Not that his brothers idly purring engine besides him made his self-imposed mission any easier.

To keep his mind from wandering to Prowl’s wellbeing and cause him to worry too much, he tried to remember the last time he and Ricochet had a mech between the two of them. A small snicker escaped his vocalizer as he found the respective memory file.

Of course it had to be that dump night Ricochet had reminded him about earlier, where he proclaimed to be a Succubus to lure a mech in… He could still remember the shocked feeling he had gotten from his twin.

But it had worked! Little did the poor mech know that, while Succubi really were nothing but monsters from youngling-tales, Incubi were very real. And in their case _hungry_. They had freshly moved into the neighborhood, didn’t know the place to well and had no hunting territory set up yet… But they had found a big enough party where they could mingle and soon enough their newly caught prey had been separated from the other guests into one of the houses many bedrooms.

There they bedded the mech, again and again, coxing him to go for one round after another until he was so depleted of energy that one more round of feeding/facing would have killed him. They couldn’t risk that. So they had reluctantly stopped and went each for other targets.

It would be different with Prowl, though. Here it was the vampire who set the rules, who was the top predator, and they would take whatever he granted them.

“You should have went to sleep” Jazz’ head lolled to the side, dim optics slowly focusing on the vampire leaning in the doorways, looking just as tired as _he_ felt.


	21. Chapter 21

"A could try, now that you're 'ere" the Polyhexian whispered, glancing down to his brother. If he didn't change since Jazz was transfered to Praxus he still slept rather deep...

"But how 'bout ya come 'ere and make sure a do?" Jazz offered, moving his and his brothers frame closer to the wall the bed was set against, knowing all to well that Prowl prefered to sleep at the beds edge, while Ricochet recharged way better boxed in between a wall and a mech he trusted.

Jazz could not complain, neither; if Prowl agreed he would be sandwiched between the two mech's he loved and trusted the most right now. A win win situation for all involved, really.

First the black and white vampire didn't move and Jazz thought that Prowl was simply too tired for any of this - it would be somewhat disappointing but he would not hold it against his lover.

But then, Prowl sighed and pushed off the wall, making a few slow steps inside the room. Jazz noticed immediately that the Praxian's gait was off. He frowned but decided not to comment on the matter now, he could poke his lover about it in the morning.

Prowl carefully slid besides Jazz and under the cover, only glancing shortly at their guest, then he looked Jazz in the optics, stealing a short kiss from the incubus before he mumbled against his lips. "He'll be all right with me here?"

Jazz pressed his lips against Prowl's for a second time and a third -for good measure. "He will. He got scared a bit, earlier when Bluestreak came over, but after some talking he relaxed mostly. A told him about the marking, too. He's okay with it. Nervous but okay" Jazz explained in a hushed tone. "What's with ya? Ya need me? After all, ya got hurt and healing does take a good amount of energy, even for ya"

Prwol was silent for a moment longer. "My levels are lowered but not the worst. But if we want to perform the rituals tomorrow morning it might be better when I top them up a bit... If you don't mind"

Jazz' only answer was, to smile at his lover and tip his chin up, baring his neck for the vampire. Prowl took a deep vent as he moved even closer, pushing his face in the crook of the others neck before slowly licking the line he would drink from.

Jazz flinched lightly as the vampire's sharp fangs pierced the line, his claws digging into the surface of Prowl's plating.


	22. Chapter 22

They moved and twisted a little, changing the angle to make it easier for both of them, until Jazz laid on his back, with Prowl leaning slightly over him. The tiniest whimper escaped the incubus as his lover drank a little faster. 

Prowl had closed his optics, enjoying his late night meal, not caring for the stinging Jazz claws on his planting caused. The vampire only opened his optics as he was satisfied, slowly licking over the punctuated line one last time. 

Just to look straight into a pair of amber optics. 

Before the Praxian could react he was jumped and nearly pushed out of the bed. Thanks to Jazz' quick reaction Prowl was spared from hitting the ground, though, as the incubus held him with whatever strength was left in him. 

This caused another problem; now it was Prowl, who was hissing and snarling bared teeth on display. 

Jazz, still struggling with the light dizziness that was always part of the aftermath of this kind of feeding, was the only thing between the two mechs. Keeping them from damaging and possibly killing each other. 

"Ma mechs please, no- Prowl! Please just, ouch! Rico. Could ya listen. Just a sec. Plea- Hey!" 

So much for relaxing between the two mech's he loved. Right now he had to be careful not to get bitten or torn into -and that in no way he liked. And all his efforts to keep them away from each other and calm the situation seemd useless, so far. So he tried another strategy, hoping it would not end in a bloody mess... 

From one second to another Jazz stopped all his efforts to keep the instinctively controlled mech's from going at each other. He simply offlined his optics and leaned back into the soft bedding he had hand picked for his brother and held his vents. And waited, hoped. Prayed. 

For a moment the heated conflict between the others continued. Then, as suddenly as it started it stopped. 

"Jazzy? Jazzy! No, no, no, what - You! You killed him! You just.. Jazzy please" Ricochet shook the unmoving frame in front of him. As Prowl chimed in. 

"He isn't dead..." the vampire hissed towards Ricochet but as soon the words were out, his servos were on Jazz, too. Feeling him up. "Jazz... Jazz? You! Call a medic, immediately. I can't smell any leakage but he might have gotten hurt. I can't, my comm suite is damaged!" 

Deciding that enough was enough Jazz vented in and onlined his optics. "A think a warm cube of energon would be more than enough to fix things up..."


	23. Chapter 23

Jazz closed up the red and white box and looked around one last time, just to make sure everyone was taken care of properly and all bigger wounds were sealed shut. Satisfied with everything he got up and carried the med pack away again, to set it on its proper place on the wall, were the box could be read out and everything missing would be re-ordered automatically right away.

As he came back to the still silent room he paused in the doorway and sighed as he looked back and forth between the two mechs who caused all this hassle.

_He_ refused to take any responsibility for this. This entire thing had been set up without his further agreement and the Polyhexian was certain that, without his intervention those two would have killed each other. No this was all between Prowl and Ricochet.

But those two refused to even talk to each other, so he heaved a vent and walked back into the room, sitting down on the only not occupied piece of furniture, right between the others.

"Are ya two seriously still mad at each other? Can't we like... Agree that all this was nathing but a big bad misunderstanding? A mean really. Ricochet had a very stressful day with getting here and interacting with vamps and all. _No wonder he was scared ..._ And ya, Prowler? Ya were still on edge because ya had that accident and are _still hurting_."

The response he got was immediate, intense and in stereo.

"I'm _not_ scared!" "I'm _fine_ Jazz, not hurting or anything!"

Jazz groaned, rubbing his face with both servos in frustration. These two would he his death. At least the way they behaved right now.

"Oh, at least ya two agree on not agreeing with me... Great. Well, know what? Whatever you acted upon, you got me _scared_ and _hurt_ in the process and the only way I got ya stopped was faking ma own death. A did ma part, So a really think it's up to ya two to set things straight between each other. Now. No, further discussions"

Of course it wasn't that easy and there were _a lot_ of discussions. But at least it went from hostile to accepting and the two squabblers shook hands. In the end it was decided, that it was only fair that Jazz picked who he would spend the night with and where. So he did. 

He just hoped that, when they all woke up in his and Prowls bedroom in the morning, the other two would not try to eat each other at first sign...


	24. Chapter 24

Jazz woke with a start, optics online the moment he came to, but unfocused, flickering. His spark was racing and he felt how his fuel pump worked overtime, but he knew that everything was fine feeling the warm frames besides him. He started to calm himself, as a servo pulled him closer to the warm frame in front of him.

“Didn’t mean ta wake ya” He mumbled, voice rough and scratchy. He hoped his voicebox was only glitchy because of his systems kick starting like that, and not because he screamed in his recharge. All he did remember was that he had a nightmare. What exactly it was about? He, luckily, couldn’t tell.

“You didn’t… but you seem upset. Is it still because last night…?” Prowl murmured against Jazz lips before he sealed them with a kiss. Their lips were about to part, but Jazz had other plans, followed Prowl as he was about to move away again, deepening the kiss in the process. The vampire seemed surprised for the briefest moment and then simply leant into it again. The kiss lasted long enough fr Jazz to feel a tingling sensation and his levels go slightly up.

Eventually they parted, though, both of them needing to vent, or at least Jazz did. “Nothing’s sweeter than tasting ya in the morning Prowler…” Jazz commented, cuddling up against his lover even more. “Thank you for the compliment, Jazz, but you didn’t answer my question. Were you still upset because of the… conflict between me and your brother?”

The Polyhexian could see how Prowl glanced over his shoulder, probably looking at the other, still sleeping Incubus. “Nah, nothing like that. Just a nasty nightmare. A don’t even know what it was about, though“ Jazz answered, trying again to remember anything about the dream that woke him, without succession. “But A really hope this day will be better than the last ended… A love ya both, and it would be nice ta see if ya got along at least a little”

“Prowl brushed a servo over Jazz cheek, looking deep into the others white-blue optics. “I think it should be very possible to look past our differences. After all, I know how much it would mean for you...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a little plot idea that involves Selkies, up in the future… I haven’t set on any characters yet, though, so if you have any suggestions/ideas/wishes shoot ‘em my way maybe something works out ;)


	25. Chapter 25

Jazz smiled at the Vampire, hoping that soon enough Ricochet would understand what _he_ saw in Prowl besides being a big, scary Vampire.

Though, first they had to go through the less fun process of marking the other incubus as Prowl's. Something necessary they couldn't skip, for Ricochet sake and his safety. Especially after the recent troubles they had with that other clan, it would be better to have Rico clearly marked as the clanleader's 'property'. 

It would also keep him safe from other, lower clan members who might get tempted to snack on another being for once, instead of a normal mech. 

"Should a wake Rico? A think it's betta to get things set an done as soon as possible. A can spoil him a little afterwards, when ya have ta leave for work"

Prowls servo traveled down Jazz back strut, carefully drawing small circles while contemplating the incubus' words. Or so Jazz thought. 

"Actually... I won't leave for work today. My leg struts did get most of the impact, as did my lower back. Other mecha might have gotten permanent damage out of it, while I didn't and most of it healed up already. Still. I was told that it would be better if I rest up at least a day or two"

The second Prowl mentioned how bad the accident has really been, concern started to rise inside Jazz. So that's why it had taken so long for Prowl to get home after the accident. It also explained why the Vampire's gait had been off and why he had been so hungry. Something that took a mech like Prowl several days to heal up must have been nasty... 

Still. He knew better than showing the other his concern. From the way Prowl's field felt it was already hard enough for him to admit that he was still not at his full strength. Jazz already knew enough about the Praxian's culture to understand that it probably had something to do with Prowl's position within the clan. 

If anyone saw or found out that their leader was weakend, Prowl might get challenged. So the fact that he decided to open up and be honest about it towards Jazz was something the incubus really appreciated. It showed just _how much_ he was trusted by his lover. It warmed his spark in a way few things could. 

"A understand my dear. We can totally enjoy the day together then. Maybe order some fancy take out an watch a movie... Ooooor just stay on bed all day, snacking from each other. Am sure Rico wouldn't mind" 

With the last sentence spoken Jazz carefully rolled Prowl onto his back, sneaking his way atop of his slightly bigger and broader lover. Showering him with many small kisses, occasionally nipping here and there. Maybe they had more time then just for a snack until his brother woke up? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sure I could have gotten on with the plot. But I rather felt like wedging in another chapter of self indulgent fluff.


	26. Chapter 26

On top of his Vampire, Jazz was contemplating to take this little petting session to another level, as the idea died down as fast as it bloomed. He leaned down one last time, stealing another short kiss from Prowl. After the last disaster Jazz had paid very close attention to Ricochet's field. And right now it started to react. "He's waking up" he added and looked in the direction of his lightly stirring brother.

"Just gimme a moment, he can be a little cranky when he wakes up..." 'Especially when he wakes up to the Vampire he caught snacking from his brother last night' Jazz added in his thoughts. Regretfully he slid off Prowls frame and crawled closer to his brother, making sure to be in his direct line of sight. Maybe Ricochet would be calmer when he woke up to only him, rather as to the Praxian.

Shortly after Jazz got closer to him, Ricochet’s optics onlined, glowing dimly. “Morning sleepy head” Jazz greeted the other Polyhexian and gave him a small peck on his forehead. Ricochet’s only reaction was, to offline his optics again and turn away, pressing his face into the soft pillow.

Jazz snickered and crawled even closer to his twin. Sneaking his arms around Ricochet, he decided to not give up that fast. “Don’ be like this Rico. Ya had plenty sleep and we wanna start the day” His efforts where useless; Ricochet just turned around fully, making a sound that was barely recognizable as ‘go away’.

“Awww come on Rico!” There was nothing but the rare brush of amusement Jazz could feel from Prowl’s emf. Which gave him an idea. A wicked smirk started to appear on his face, unseen by his brother. “Well… If _ya _decid to be like _that_ I’ll get to have some breakfast all alone and ya can _see_ how you gonna grab a snack later… all alone here in this big Vampire infested city”

With that the black and white incubus turned around towards Prowl and caught his lover in a surprise kiss, knowing damn well what effect it would have on his brother.

Being occupied with Prowl, still kissing him and inwardly thanking the Vampire for playing along, Jazz couldn’t see how Ricochet slowly turned and started to watch them, but he could hear how the other moved, feel in his field how he got _curious_.


	27. Chapter 27

It was a lazy, drawn out kiss, and for once Jazz' attention was not entirely on Prowl but on his brother as well. He glanced over and noticed that Ricochet was watching them with bright, burning optics. His field showed clearly how tempted he was by the little show. But he still remained where he was, not daring to get any closer.

Jazz broke the kiss and exchanged a look with Prowl before he got closer again, pecking his lovers audio. "Think ya ready to go for the marking an’ let him have a snack as well...? I'll stay with ya... 'N' if ya want me to join in at a point as well, I could do that, too" the incubus whispered.

Prowl turned to look at Ricochet, with Jazz still at him, now nipping at the Vampires neck cables. "Jazz had told me, that he informed you about the actions necessary to put you under my protection. Do you-"

Prowl paused for a second, half heartily glaring down at Jazz who's servos already ghosted over the Vampire's crotch, before he continued.

"Do you still accept the conditions? Are you willing to give me your live-energon in exchange for the same safety I grant Jazz?" Prowl inquired, giving Ricochet the ultimate say in this. At least theoretically.

Jazz felt how uneasiness mixed into his brother’s field and for a moment he was afraid the other incubus would change his mind and refuse the 'offer'.

Ricochet then offlined his optics and sighed. "I... I'll do it. I accept your offer and your conditions" Jazz relaxed and detached himself from Prowl, gave him space to move towards his brother, still a bit nervous, partly because he felt just how nervous his twin was.

As Prowl moved his frame over the Polyhexian, fanning his broad doorwings out over the Incubus, Ricochet looked and felt honestly scared, so Jazz followed as well, to lay besides his brother, hold his servo and, if possible, calm him.

"It's gonna be allright Rico" He promised.


	28. Chapter 28

Ricochet averted his optics as Prowl traced one of the energon lines, running up the incubus’ neck. He then tipped the other’s chin up as he descended to complete their deal. Ricochet jumped lightly, blocked by the heavier frame on top of his, as a hot tongue slowly mapped out his throat.

“Its okay Rico” Jazz purred calming, forcing his twin to look him in the optics. “Just look at me. Just feel my field. It’s safe, you’re safe. I’d never let this happen if A wouldn’t be certain” the softly spoken words took Ricochte’s attention long enough off the Vampire to not focus to much on him, as the sharp fangs, drove into his line.

His instincts screamed at him to fight, to struggle, to do something to get away from the predator ‘attacking’ him. And even with Jazz at his side and the knowledge that Prowl would _probably_ not kill him, he couldn’t stop his fear to overtake him, as he slowly started to try to wind out of the vampires hold. But before he could move to much Jazz reached between the mechs and grabbed his twins second servo as well, holding him still for Prowl.

“Jazz… _Jazzy_ please. Please I _can’t_”

“Shhhh ya can Rico. A know you do. And ya already did so very well. It’s nearly over. Just a little longer…” It pained Jazz to see his twin brother in such distress, but he didn’t lie; Prowl's levels should still be high enough, so that Vampire would stop any moment and release the other Polyhexian. And then the nicer part would start, after Jazz comforted his brother a little.

Ricochet sobbed lightly, but remained silent until Prowl finally withdrew and rose a little, giving him some space, Jazz let go of the other’s servos as well. Ricochet immediately felt his neck up, still sobbing. He felt light headed, a little dizzy maybe and his throat hurt. But he was alive. That was more than he ever though he would be after such a get together with a Vampire.

“See? You were great. And now ya are safe” Jazz stroked with his digits over his brother’s cheek. “How about a little treat? For my brave twin?” He asked and a second later Prowl leaned down again, carefully pulling Ricochet’s servos from his neck, to lick the hurt line in a soothing manner. The Incubus lay there stiffly, still more afraid than anything, until Prowl started to lick up further, reaching Ricochet’s chin, where he went for the other’s lips, drawing him into their first kiss.


	29. Chapter 29

Ricochet just let it happen. He didn't push Prowl away or fight the kiss or the Vampire's slowly wandering servo, but he didn't participate, neither. Jazz, who closely monitored his brother's emf started to get concerned that Ricochet might not go for the set up after all, since he felt still slightly concerned and all. 

Prowl broke the Kiss after a while, giving the Incubus a moment to vent, while he moved lower, lightly nipping at the Polyhexian's neck again. For a moment Jazz was afraid that that action would certainly be too much for his brother; too close to the drinking that happend earlier. And he _ knew_ for a fact that Prowl did get bitey at times, when things got more heated and he got carried away a little.

But intervening now and telling Prowl aloud to be careful and not to bite again, might scare Ricochet even more. Why by the damn thirteen did the Praxian's comm have to be broken now of all times?

Still, he needed a plan. One that would keep Prowl in line and off Ricochet's lines without them noticing. Because, if he remembered right, telling Prowl what to do and what not was a rather big _no no_ considering their positions in the clan. Even with Prowl being rather forgiving with Jazz nowadays...

OH! Right...! Why didn't he consider that alternative earlier?

"Now, now... You two can't seriously have forgotten about me" he purred seductively and squirmed his way between Ricochet and Prowl, steeling a kiss from his lover himself, before he lay back down besides Ricochet, pulling Prowl along.

This way his brother could watch, warm up to the idea, to Prowl or simply to way the Vampire tasted, and decide if he wanted to join them, take over or neither. At the same time Jazz could give him a very good idea of what he was doing with Prowl, when they weren't working together.


	30. Chapter 30

It wasn't the first time Jazz had an audience while interfacing with a mech and it surely wasn't the first time Ricochet was said audience. Still, it was different than before, since for once he tried to impress his brother and tempt him to join in or at least accept the 'meal' he offered.

Plus he had never considered a mech he was about to share with his brother a lover and not just a meal. And if he was totally honest with himself, Prowl was the first mech that he considered as a lover, for real. Not that Prowl really counted as any mech given what he was... He was much better. 

"Hmmmm, so sweet. Ya such a treat Prowler" the black and white Incubus breathed while he pressed into Prowls touch, enjoying how the deft digits toyed with one of his headlights, because the Vampire knew just how much it got him going. And he didn't lie with his statement. What he was already receiving from the Praxian was delicious and really a one of a kind expirience. 

And with him Prowl didn't have to hold back, so he stopped restraining himself and pushed his frame boldly between the Polyhexians legs, grinding against Jazz' still closed panel, while his lips and teeth worked the Incubus' neck, nicking cables and drawing the tiniest amounts of live-energon. Probably just to have the taste on his tongue... Or because he enjoyed to leave his bitemarks and scratches all over Jazz frame. Marking every centimeter of him as his and his alone. 

The Incubus didn't mind, neither. 

Without any further ado he bared his array, earning a possessive growl from Prowl who openly scented the air. "I can already smell your lubricant... You really do need my attention, don't you, Jazz?" the Vampire pointed out, grinding against Jazz' slick valve lips. _his_ cover still in place. 

Jazz moaned wantonly, spreading his legs further, to invite the Praxian to continue. Prowl always teased him, made him beg for it, even if his own spike already begged to be released. Jazz loved it. It was the perfect combination of dominant behavior and self control few mech's had, especially around his kind... It was simply great.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: the next few chapters are going to be very lemony and yes, Jazz and Rico are both involved to a certain degree so I give you a fair twincest warning.

"Prowler please, A want ya... A _need_ ya, please... " Jazz moaned, knowing just how much his lover wanted exactly that. And it wasn't that he had to play it much; he honestly enjoyed to interface espacially with Prowl, who always seemed to know what to do and what to say, always pushing the right buttons to make Jazz melt away in his servos. 

And Ricochet seemed to enjoy what he was witnessing, as well. At least from the way the other's field burned against Jazz', which also had an immediate effect on the black and white, ramping his charge up even more. Making him feel like he was burning up. 

In his desperation Jazz decided that he couldn't wait any longer, he needed some more stimulation, needed release. So he dared to sneak his own servo between himself and Prowl, hoping the Vampire would not catch him before he reached at least one overload. 

He wasn't even able to touch himself once before his servo was grabbed by the wrist and stopped. All while both of _Prowl's_ servos were still occupied teasing his headlight and his bumper. 

"I don't think getting off by your own servos is what this is about, dear Jazzy" Ricochet chided, voice husky and optics darkens by lust. His grip on Jazz' wrist was vigorously and unrelenting. Above Jazz Prowl stopped his touches. Causing Jazz to glance from his brother to his lover. 

"Oh Jazz... You have been so good for such a long time, just to cheat on me now? Looks like you force me to punish you, too bad since I was just about to give you this..." 

The smallest sound could be heard, indicating that Prowl had finally reliesed his spike, which barely touched the swollen valve lips of the 'guilty' Incubus. All Jazz could try to turn the situation in his favor was, to bribe Prowl a little or persuade him to finally give him what he wanted so badly and punish him later... Just not right now. 

"Please, a just couldn't wait. Ya'r such a temptation and am just a weak, little Incubus. A'll do whatever ya wish if ya just fuck me now. Please!"

Prowl considered him for a few long seconds and even with the iron like grip the Vampire had on his field, Jazz could feel how much his lover wanted him. So his plan was working after all...

Then Prowl turned slightly, optics on Ricochet, who was probably running just as hot as they did. "I might consider your plea for mercy, Jazz, that is, if your brother agrees on it as well..."


	32. Chapter 32

"Rico, brother, ya- Hmmhnmm!" Prowl stopped Jazz from continuing by covering the Incubus' lips with his servo, while he used his free servo to grab Jazz other wrist. The look on the Vampire's face while he did all of it was unreadable at most.

"You are disappointing me, Jazz. Really. I asked your brother a direct question and here you are speaking up, without me even asking for it. All while also disrespecting your siblings right to speak. Maybe I really have to remind you of _who_ is in charge, my pretty, naughty Jazz"

Jazz spark spun fast behind his chestplates and a shudder ran through the slimmer mech's entire frame. He couldn't do much, though, completely caught between Ricochet and Prowl, helpless, with a charge that went higher from each and every action of the other two. 

The only problem was, that the situation was also as frustrating as it could be, since he really wanted that spike that still lingered right between his valve lips, just a touch too far away for him to rub his node against it or get it inside...

"So, Ricochet. I'm sorry to take this away from you but Jazz here really needs to be taught a lesson right here and now... But if you are willing you can participate in getting him back on track... As long as you follow my lead of corse"

Jazz loooked nervously back and forth the two, knowing perfectly well that Prowl probably had a dozen possible scenarios at servo, depending on Ricochet's answer. This morning would be his downfall for sure. And just because he couldn't resist the temptation... 

But maybe he was lucky? As careful and held back as his brother always was, to not draw any unwanted attention to himself or what they were; when it came to interfacing he could be rather demanding and liked to take the lead, even if he was the one reviving. And there was a certain defiance in his siblings face, as he looked Prowl in the optics, clearly contemplating his options. 

"I think it would be for his best if we do this together... So I'll be at your service, for this"


	33. Chapter 33

"Open the subspace where you keep your handcuffs" Prowl ordered, looking at Jazz again, now that he had Ricochet's help secured. The helpless Incubus bit on his bottom lip, already imagining what Prowl might want to do to him. 

First he had to follow the other's orders, though or he might get nothing at all. With a light 'click' the inbuilt subspace pocket on Jazz left side was unlocked and the compartment popped out lightly, ready for Prowl to grab and open. 

The Vampire pulled the pocket out without hesitation, just to take out a pair of enforcer grade handcuffs with a set of keys and inspected them carefully. "At least you keep your working equipment in pristine shape. Very good. I take they have been properly cleaned and disinfected after your last shift?" 

Jazz nodded and promptly remembered the proper way to acknowledge and answer Prowl in this kind of scenario, before his Vampire could say something and correct him on it. "Yes, of course Sir" he answered with a strained and shaky voice. 

"Good, Ricochet, bind your brother's servos over his head at the bed frame. Have you ever done something like that before? Do you know what to pay attention to?" Prowl asked offering the other Incubus the cuffs and the keys. 

Ricochet stared a moment at the offered handcuffs, want clearly feelable in his field but there was still a hint of caution, which Prowl probably felt too. He patiently waited, as if nothing was off and finally Ricochet dared to get closer and take the cuffs off the Vampire's servos. 

"Well, not, you know real ones... And it's not too hard right? Just close them around the wrist and done"

Prowl shook his head. "after you sling them around the wrists you have to use the pin at the keys end to lock them in place, or they might be pushed tighter by accident and hurt the mech you use them on. Also always make sure the key holes are facing in the direction you can reach easier, to be able to open them up fast, if needed. And it's Sir"

Prowl explained as he reached for the cuffs in Ricochet's servos, positioning them correctly. "There, now continue" Ricochet looked at the items in his servos then shyly back up at Prowl and for a second Jazz thought his brother's defiance might win but soon Ricochet's expression changed and he smiled up at Prowl.

"I think I'll manage... Prowl" he purred and still cautiously creeped closer to the Vampire until he was face to face to the other, just to breath a cheeky "Sir" against his lips before he made a show of climbing slowly over Jazz, and then sitting down on his siblings middle, grinning down at him as he carefully pulled up his servos, to do exactly what Prowl had told him.


	34. Chapter 34

Jazz' servos were secured above his head, leaving the Incubus helpless and at the others' mercy. All while his system was running hot from all the foreplay and the anticipation (and maybe from the scenarios his processor had provided him with while he was waiting for what came next...). 

Ricochet drew his own servos down his sibling's frame feeling him up to tease him even more and to make a little show for the Vampire who was watching them, before he looked up to said Vampire, hoping he would approve his doing. 

"I take its up to you, what happens to him next?" Ricochet asked, digits lightly stroking Jazz' sides, while he seated himself back on the other's middle. Waiting as patiently as he could, itching to do more, to get more than just a taste of Jazz and Prowls mixed flavours. 

Prowl's optics lingered on Jazz' frame for another spark spin but then he looked to Ricochet as well, and their optics met. Ricochet was shy but nowhere near as submissive as Jazz when it came to interfacing and still; even he had to fight the urge to look down and simply submit to the Vampire, alone from how intense his gaze and his emf were.

"Nothing. He did nothing to deserve any attention at all. In opposite to you..." Prowl moved over to the brothers, stopped Ricochet from turning towards him, and took a seat on Jazz behind the red Polyhexian, careful not to put to much of his higher weight on the slighter mech underneath him.

Jazz could feel how his brother's nervousness rose a little as Prowl pressed his front and his proudly erected spike against Ricochet's back. All he could do was to watch how Prowl pulled Ricochet even closer, his servos running all over the others front. "You did do well, following all my instructions to the t" The Vampire breathed into the Incubus neck, while one of his servos dipped between Ricochet's legs.

"Open for me"


	35. Chapter 35

Ricochet's panel was gone before the Incubus could overthink it at all, too big was the temptation that pressed up against his lower back. And knowing that Prowl might take him right here, on top if his twin, while Jazz could feel and see them and their fields so very clearly, maybe even got sullied by their mixed fluids in the end... It really did the trick for him.

Two deft digits spread his valve lips slowly, before they pinched his anterior node lightly. A shaky moan escaped him and he pressed against the digits, trying to get more friction from them, but Prowl was well versed in denying pleasure. His other arm was wrapped around the Incubus' middle, stopping him from moving much.

"None of that. I can feel that you aren't like Jazz, but it doesn't change that _here_, I'm the one in charge. You get as much as I grant you, _when_ I decide, to. Is that clear Ricochet?"

It was a short internal fight, but in the end Ricochet nodded, looking right in Jazz optic, which were fixed on where Prowls digits touched him. "Crystal clear... _Sir_" he replied, just to be pushed forward. Ricochet let it happen, let the Vampire move him, until Prowl was done positioning him.

He now kneeled right on top of Jazz, his knees placed right besides his brother's hip joints so that Ricochet's lubricant mixed with Jazz' as it dripped down, right onto his brother's exposed equipment. His face, was right above Jazz' too, orange-red optics burning right into white-blue ones, glowing bright with heat and lust. 

"Good... Now let's give your brother a taste of what he could have gotten, if he would have kept to the rules. You may interact with him, if it's in your shared interest"

Right after Prowl spoke, he moved as well, behind and above Ricochet he got in position, and the Incubus, could not hold back a loud moan as the thick spike was pressed into him. Slowly, much to slowly. But Ricochet didn't dare to try anything to speed it up. Too great the risk he would be punished just like Jazz in front of him. Instead he leaned down, lips brushing Jazz' audios.

"Hmm, you really got a treat with him Jazzy. He's pretty well equipped... Ohh the way he's pressing into me, slowly spreading me.. Haaa... Oh Jazz... Primus... It feels do good... I'm so full already..."

Jazz barely kept a frustrated whine down, trying to ignore his twins torment as good as possible, with his own valve clenching down on nothing... Aching to be filled as well.


	36. Chapter 36

Prowl paused after he buried his entire length inside the Incubus to enjoy the tightness and to give Ricochet a moment to get used to the stretch. After all he didn't know much about the other and what he was used to or enjoyed. Especially when it came to pain play. It was also a nice opportunity to let the Incubi's mixed fields wash over him. It was intoxicating. 

But enough was enough and the Vampire shifted a little before he started to pull out and push in again, he started out with slow, deep thrusts, savoring the slightly different feel and the sweet noises Ricochet made with every movement.

It was delightful enough to look past Ricochet's eagerness, in which he moved against Prowl, meeting every thrust with pushing against him, causing that Prowl's pelvic plating met with Ricochet's backside with every thrust. With how Ricochet responded soon the pace increased and most caution was forgotten. 

Jazz underneath them squirmed as much as his restraints let him, even with his more than passive role in this he still profitted from their doing and his energy levels rose considerably. It didn't help his growing desire, though, in opposite. 

With his twin so very close he could practically feel what Prowl was doing to Ricochet, as if it was done to Jazz, just that even with the second-hand sensory input it wasn't _enough_. So the black and white Incubus was stuck between pent up pleasure that constantly rose, bordering to pain and cold frustration.

He wanted to beg so badly, to push his hips up, anything. But he knew that anything but staying still and silent would get him nowhere. But there was a thing he _was_ allowed to do. At least when his brother would be gracious enough to allow him any real pleasure at all... He really deserved it after all of Ricochet's teasing, for sure. 

So he turned his head lightly, catching his brother's lips with his in a feather light kiss, voicing his silent request and waiting for Rico to accept or deny him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating this yesterday but I honestly was so dead after I was done with the day I finished my 'have to' things and fell dead into the pillows. 😅


	37. Chapter 37

First Ricochet didn't react much, and Jazz felt how his hope slowly crumbled. But then, a light wave of amusement was palpable in his brother's field, which he nearly missed, sice it was mostly drowned out by the overwhelming pleasure the other Incubus felt.

Ricochet caught his lips and kissed him hungry. He probably realized that he could let go of his held back dominant streak, when it came to his Sibling and enjoy himself a little more. Jazz didn't really mind, as long as he was getting _something_.__

_ _One of Ricochet's servos started to travel down his frame as well. Setting every piece of Jazz plating on fire which it touched, Jazz just _had_ to press up into the touch, hoping his brother wouldn't snitch him out afterwards._ _

_ _As they parted, both needing to vent, Ricochet leaned his head besides Jazz, placing a small kiss on his twin's audio. "I'll ahh, I'll be good for days after this, energy-wise... And I already hope to get more of it later today.. I get why you aren't hmmm too unhappy here. Even if it makes you a Vampire's plaything..."_ _

_ _Jazz wanted to reply something, but his processor blanked and all he managed was a needy moan, as Ricochet dipped his servo between his legs and started to circle Jazz' node with his thumb. It was clumsy and seemed rather inexpirienced but then; Prowl's thrusts were strong and fast at this point, shaking the other's entire frame, and Jazz could tell how close his brother was... So he wouldn't dream to complain about the technique as long as Ricochet didn't stop. _ _

_ _Instead he threw his head back and enjoyed it as much as possible, hoping that he would somehow be able to finish before his twin did. Spreading his legs further to give the other better access to his array. Hoping to invite Ricochet to give him more than just some outer stimulation._ _


	38. Chapter 38

As if his sibling could read his mind, two digits dipped into his valve, already slick and oh, so ready. Jazz lightly bucked down, as much as he could, restrained and stretched out like that, whining lightly and Ricochet just pushed in shallowly. Not giving him nearly enough.

“Please, please , please…!” He breathed, begged, not able to stop the words from slipping from his lips. “Hushhh Jazzy… ahh, soon. Just a little longer and you get as much as your Vampire has, he’s so close, I can tell… I don’t want to have you overload just yet”

With that Ricochet continued his light approach, edging Jazz just to stop the moment his charge got to high. Until his brother removed his servo entirely, just to grab the bedding besides Jazz’ head, frame going stiff as Ricochet overloaded, above him.

Jazz could tell from Prowls growl, that the Vampire followed shortly after, thrusting a few more time into his brother before he stilled as well. And while the mechs above him vented and rested in post coital heat, Jazz squirmed restless, fed up by everything those two released. He too, would be sated for days after this.

But that all didn’t change that his charge was nowhere near released and it burned him up so very badly. It didn’t get any better, though; The moment Prowl withdrew his spike from his brother’s valve, their mixed fluids did indeed drip down on him, still hot and so very sticky… and the smell was just as tantalizing.

At least Ricochet had_ some_ mercy with him and moved out of the way fast, laying down beside him, giving Jazz a dopey, tired smile, still venting deep and fast, optics only dimly lit. But Jazz' attention was drawn from his brother, to the Vampire on top of him, as Prowl started to move. His servo running up Jazz frame, until it brushed the Incubus lips.

“If you want me to give to you what I just gave to your brother, you’ll have to earn it first… work for it, are you ready to do that Jazz? Suck my spike until I see you fit to get any?”


	39. Chapter 39

"Yes, sir, A'll do whatever ya want, A'm all yours"

Jazz breathed, wondering if Prowl would just move up on him while Jazz remained chained up to the beds headboard. The thought to be used like that made Jazz shudder lightly, but it wasn't his choice to make. So he waited as patently as necessary. Waiting, hoping. 

"Yes, of course you are, Jazz" Prowl replied and looked from Jazz to Ricochet, still resting tiredly besides his brother, content to watch the others for now.

"Ricochet, free him and hand me the cuffs" For a splitsecond Jazz could tell from his brother's field that he considered to not follow the request. He did move though, not just because he was trying to be good, at least the still existing tint of nervousness in his brother's emf was rather telling that he still _respected_ the Vampire.

It took the red Polyhexian longer than Jazz or Prowl would have taken to open up both cuffs, especially because he fought with getting the locking out. But once he knew how it worked he was fast to free his brother. Jazz however remained how he was, not daring to move without Prowls explicit command.

After Ricochet handed the handcuffs to Prowl, the Vampire took his sweet time to adjust them in his servos, letting the twins wait for more. "Lay back down, Ricochet. Jazz, kneel, stretch out your arms and hold your servos towards me" Prowl continued and moved off the Incubus, so that he could follow his orders.

"Yes sir"

Without missing a beat, not even taking a Moment to stretch his servos, Jazz kneeled in front of the Vampire and held his servos out. Waiting for his lover to continue. Which he did soon after, restraining Jazz again, but for now only cuffing Jazz' servos together, not fastening them to anything, all while he was making a mess, his and the others' fluids dripping down and out of his valve. 

"Now bow for me and continue to suck my spike until I tell you to stop. You won't hesitate or pause whatever happens"


	40. Chapter 40

Jazz shuffled back a little, until he was far enough away from Prowl to be able to sink down on all fours, which was a little harder with his servos bound together, than he thought. It made his position a little awkward, too, but nothing Jazz couldn't deal with.

The Polyhexian flicked his optics up to his Vampire the very moment he parted his lips and started to slowly lick a line up the offered spike, still coated in a mix of Prowl's and Ricochet's fluids. 

Cool blue optics stared back down, bright with arousal, which Jazz could feel so very clearly in the Praxian's emf. And the taste of Prowl's lust was one of the best he had in his function. So the strange mixed taste on his tongue was easily ignored. 

Jazz moved his mouth back down the spike, placing little kisses over the entire length until he arrived at the thicker head, were Jazz used his tongue again to circle the head and tease the slit. 

Just then the Incubus pulled his tongue back in and pushed his now closed lips against the head, giving it a firm kiss before he lightly parted them again and pressed the Vampire's spike into his intake, making sure to give it a good squeeze between his lips, knowing how much Prowl loved some tightness. 

It had the desired effect and for the first time since their little togetherness started, Prowl lost some of his control, as a shaky moan slipped from his lips. 

Of course the Vampire regained his composure fast enough. It still prided Jazz that he was one of the few things that was actually able to cause that. He was about halfway down the spike, taking his sweet time, while his tongue massaged the part that already rested in his intake, drawing small sounds from Prowl as he was to learn that he wasn't the only one who knew how to play such a game. 

Prowl leaned over him and Jazz felt how one of the Vampire's servos slid up his frame, until it reached his backside, slipping between the the Incubus legs...


	41. Chapter 41

It took Jazz all his willpower to not rock back and bury Prowl's lingering digits in his valve. The Vampire only toyed with his slick valve lips just circling the Incubus' opening to tip a digit's tip in before he pulled it away again.

Jazz had to mentally remind himself quite often that he still had Prowls spike to take care of, the other's _just_ not enough attention really distracted him _that_ badly. But if he didn't do good enough, Prowl might decide to really be that harsh to him and let him run hot until the next time they decided to interface. 

Especially with Ricochet around... It mean that Prowl might want to proof that _he_ really was in charge of this. Of Jazz. So the Incubus tried his best to suck Prowl off, hoping his effort would be thanked soon enough. 

"Hmm my dearest Jazz, hah... Y-ou really have the most talented mouth, mostly when you put it to such great use" Prowl praised, two digits finally making their way into Jazz waiting valve. The Incubus couldn't tell what was feeling better, being complimented like that, or those fingers inside him. 

"You are so wet, all hot and ready to be taken... But You decided to behave out of line today... So I am not sure if you _really_ deserve that I indulge you by giving you exactly what you want. Maybe I should care for my pleasure alone this time?" 

The digits were pulled out of his valve and Jazz made a muffled whine around the thick spike in his intake. No! He made it up to Prowl so very well... He didn't deserve such a harsh punishment. Had he actually overdone it that much, without noticing? 

"Hmmm how about that; show me how dedicated you are and take it all in. _Then_ and only then you will be taken care of" 

With that Jazz knew that Prowl was not actually angry about his doing, only playing him, since that task was nothing Jazz wasn't able to do with trained ease. He did however feel a brush of curiosity from his brother and could tell that his sibling moved... Flicking his optics to the side he spotted the other Incubus watching him. 

Ricochet robably wondering if he would manage. Not knowing that it wasn't such a great deal for Jazz. They rarely did anything but standard interfacing with their past prey, never really got _intimate_with the strangers they had only used as foodsorces. 

One thing did make the task a challenge though, that Prowl had started to push his digits into Jazz valve again, distracting the Incubus again in one of the most wicked ways.


	42. Chapter 42

Jazz moaned around the spike that slowly found its way deep into his intake, while Prowl kept his charge high but always stopped the second he was about to tip over the edge. It was maddening, and from how Ricochet's field felt, it was looking rather enticing too.

But Jazz couldn't concentrate on his brother for long, he might be used to take Prowls length in, but it was still something he had focus on to get it right and overwrite his systems natural gagging reflex whenever it would ping into action.

He felt the spike inside his intake and now also his throat, twitch, the moment his nose touched Prowl's pelvic plating. He vented slowly through his nasal vents to keep his system from smelting from the way everything around him made his core temperature rise.

Prowl himself took a few slow vents as well, and Jazz could have sworn he made out the faint sound of a voice box restarting at least twice before the Vampire started to speak. 

"What a well trained little pet you are. It's such a nice feeling to have my spike deep inside your tight throat. It makes me wonde- hmmm wonder if having it buried deep inside your valve feels just es great. I think we should try, to find it out... Don't you think, _Jazzy_. "

Jazz' valve thighend around Prowls fingers inside him. And even though he couldn't speak he made sure to transpire his answer through his field. It seemed to be good enough for Prowl, though. Since he slowly started to pull out, tapping Jazz' shoulder to signalize him that it was okay for him to retreat and let go of the Vampire's spike, as well. 

Jazz slowly moved back, relieved, to be able to vent normally again and have the strain from his throat removed. But at the same time he had to hold himself back, to not go too fast. He wanted that spike so very badly inside his valve instead of his intake. 

As the still hard and ready spike popped out of his mouth he gave it one last kiss, flicking his optics up at Prowl waiting for the command to move. Two cold blue optics, glowing bright from well hidden lust, stared back at him. "Allright Jazz, lay back and spread those pretty legs of yours...."


	43. Chapter 43

"Sir, yes, Sir" was all Jazz managed befor he scrambled up, nearly slipping with his still bound servos. He shortly glanced over to Ricochet, who still just watched them silently but with a field full of lust. When he was about to try to lay down, Prowl suddenly grabbed him by the link in his handcuffs and pulled him close. 

Out of balance and honestly surprised by that action, Jazz clanked against Prowl's front, just to look up shortly after, his white optics meeting blue ones. He relaxed again, as he felt that his Vampire's emf was tinted with amusement.

"Such a weak and frail thing you are" Prowl growled, burying his face in the nape of Jazz' neck, scenting him loudly. "I bet you would not be able to do anything, should I decide to drink you empty... Even with those gone" The handcuffs were removed from his wrists and quickly stored away, while sharp fangs graced one of Jazz energon line, and the Incubus bit his bottom lip, arousal growing with every word. At the same time he felt a light wave of nervousness from Ricochet.

//It's all right. He won't hurt me. It's just our game//

From the way the other Polyhexian relaxed again, even though Prowl punctuated a line and started to drink a little from Jazz, the black and white Incubus knew that sending a message instead of just using his field, had been a good call. 

With his attention back on Prowl he became aware of the small ache in his neck where Prowl had used his fang on him. Jazz remaind completely still, waited until Prowl licked over the wound to help it heal up better, and lightly push him away. 

"Your energon is so rich and flavourful... I can barely hold back from drinking you up my lovely Jazz. But that would cut my fun short... And you are a treat I rather won't miss..." 

The compliment made Jazz' spark spin a little faster, and the way Prowl pushed him down onto his back after his words made the Incubus gyros spin just as fast. Prowl followed, covering Jazz' with his own frame, optics lingering hungry all over the spread out Incubus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upsi. I totally thought I posted this already. Good that I checked XD


	44. Chapter 44

Jazz felt how another wave of lubricant made its way out of his valve, staining the sheets beneath him even more. He didn't mind that he definitely had to put the entire bedding into the washer afterwards, having his big, 'dangerous' , Praxian Vampire on top of him was worth so much more than a little extra work.

Prowl's doorwings were held high on his back, showing of how big they were, and how confident and brave the mech holdong them was. At least for such who could read them and knew that they weren't just decoration or kibble but held a very important meaning when it came to communication.

And right now Jazz loved the message Prowl's doors transmitted, even though there was no one else able to read them beside himself. Jazz squirmed and Prowl gave him a knowing smirk before he bend down to capture the Incubus' lips in a heated kiss, his frame pressing down on Jazz'. 

And for once the Polyhexian wasn't kept waiting. A skilful servo made its way to his valve, before the spike was lined up with his wet opening and the broad head of the spike was pushed between his puffy valve lips. Their kiss broke apart and Prowl moved up a little, to look at Jazz while he pushed into the waiting heat without much resistance.

Jazz moaned and spread his legs further, enjoying the slow penetration, even though he'd wish Prowl would just skip this part and get to the 'pound into him hard and fast' part. But patience was a thing Prowl loved yo test when it came to the Incubus, so Jazz held still and waited with offlined optics to savour it as much as possible.

Just as the other had his spike fully buried in Jazz, Prowl leaned down again, connecting their lips in a deep kiss yet again. 


	45. Chapter 45

Jazz opend up to the prodding tongue of his lover, giving in without any resistance. And then, while Prowl kissed him heatedly, he started to move as well, slowly pulling out, nearly bobbing out just to thrust back into the incubus' wet heat, deep and slow, causing Jazz' calipers to flutter around the thick length. 

It was hard for the Polyhexian to concentrate on kissing Prowl back at all and he wondered how the Vampire managed to touch him where it made Jazz melt away, while he gave him a breathtaking kiss _and_ torment him with his slow fucking. 

He'd have to ask Prowl afterwards, now Jazz simply leaned back and enjoyed the assault on his entire frame, just wondering a tiny bit if this was also because they had an audience and Prowl wanted to impress Ricochet, showing of what he was capable of. 

If that was the matter Jazz didn't mind if Prowl wanted to show of the entire time of his sibling's stay in Praxus. 

Slowly the pace grew faster and the thrusts became harder. Their kiss was ended with a hungry growl and without missing a beat, Prowl's mouth moved from Jazz' lips to his neck. Sucking cables and nibbling on mesh, not causing any harm for now. 

Now that his mouth wasn't blocked any longer Jazz couldn't hold back his needy moans and whines, which were caused by Prowl's actions. And as much as he pityed it, he couldn't stop from getting charged rather fast, thanks to the prior edging.

"I won't last long" He breathed so lowly he wasn't even sure it was loud enough for Prowl to hear. But of course the Vampire did. "Then you won't my Jazz. I'll just continue and make you overload around my spike until there is absolutely no charge left in your frame.... And then I'll fill you up until you flow over... Marking you as mine and mine alone" 

Those words were enough to tip the Incubus over the edge of his first, but probably not last, overload of the morning.


	46. Chapter 46

Jazz came down from his high, which was drawn out by Prowl, who was still thrusting into him, only the light waver in his field giving away that the clenching valve around his spike was doing something to the Praxian as well.

He only slowed slightly as Jazz vents calmed, giving him a small break before he started to thrust faster and harder again. Not letting Jazz' charge drop completely. The incubus mewled helplessly, valve still overly sensitive from his first overload.

"You're so perfect just like this, Jazz", the vampire breathed in between thrusts, his servos slowly moving down the incubus' frame in unison. Teasing Jazz just right to make his vents hitch every now and then. Until they reached his thighs. Jazz only realized what Prowl was up to as the Praxian adjusted his grip, servos sliding down a little further to his knee joints.

Then, with a fluid movement, Prowl pulled the incubus' legs up by the joints, bending them in the progress, changing the angle significantly. Jazz gasped, overwhelmed by the new sensory input and the way Prowls spike reached sensor nodes that hadn’t been much stimulated up until now, setting them on fire by the sudden assault.

He then bent the Incubus' knees up more, folding Jazz nearly in two, changing the angle yet again, driving Jazz into complete madness. "Prowl, Primus... Oh... Oh, please!", he begged. For what exactly he didn't even know himself. His own servos were buried in the bedding beneath him, desperately clawing at it, while Prowl undid him in every way possible.

Then, as the second overload caused his frame to tense up, he heard the telltale sound of tearing fabric. Not caring at all that he now had to buy complete new sheets instead of simply washing them... He already had marked some nice ones he had seen, as he had been shopping for their guest room...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on Magnolian_in_black_velvet is beta reading this series! Thanks again! ❤️


	47. Chapter 47

Jazz onlined with a moan, feeling how his charge rose from the way his anterior node was lightly stimulated. It took him a second to get orientated and to remember where he was and with whom. It was easy to guess the situation he was in, at least. Especially with Prowls face so close to his, being the first thing he saw as he onlined his optics again.

The vampire had set his legs back down, Prowl's still hard spike pressing against Jazz' node, stimulating the incubus through his and Prowl's every movement without really doing much else.

"Are you still in the mindset for another round, Jazz, or already burned out after only two overloads...?", the Praxian murmured, his optics locked on Jazz' who was simply mesmerized by their depth, until the incubus found his processor and his voice box again and remembered how to actually answer his lover's question.

"_Yes_, A can totally go again. A-as long as A don't have ta do ta much... Ya really wore me down, Sir. A'm just a small, vulnerable incubus after all, not matching your strength and stamina in de slightest…", Jazz gave back, not caring that he laid it on thick. He knew how much the vampire liked their little games and from the way Prowl's field rolled against his he knew that he hit home with what he said.

With a feral growl Prowl kissed him again, harder and more demanding, biting Jazz bottom lip with enough force to draw energon but still not enough to make it hurt too much. Even though the Polyhexian was used to the biting that came with interfacing with a vampire and the constant energon play it was still strange to taste his own life energon on his tongue. It didn't last long, though. Prowl ended the kiss with a slow lick over Jazz lower lip, sealing the wound before he pulled away.

Jazz would have protested but he knew better this time and just waited for the Praxian to continue. "For the final round I want you on your knees, aft up, head down... So that I can claim you properly. Will you manage to turn around by yourself?" Prowl asked, EMF burning with arousal.


	48. Chapter 48

Jazz started squirming in an attempt to estimate whether turning around was going to work, but his limbs felt heavy and didn't seem to cooperate too well. The incubus huffed tiredly and glanced up at Prowl, trying to look as sorry as possible.

"Sorry, Sir, I don't think I'll be able to get ready all alone... But I could never demand from you to do all the work for me..." Jazz glanced in Ricochet's direction. His twin was unmistakably turned on by their little show but there was still that last hint of nervousness and worry in his field. Jazz guessed it was due to the earlier energon shedding, even though it had been just a little...

As his optics met Ricochet's his brother seemed tempted but didn't dare to make a move, instead he looked back and forth between Jazz and Prowl. He was a fast learner, after all. It seemed much easier for him to follow Prowls guidelines than it has been for Jazz in the beginning, even though Ricochet had a more dominant streak himself... But then their situations were too different to even start to truly compare them.

"Ricochet, be so kind and go help your sibling to get onto his front. Just set him up how I described a moment ago", Prowl ordered, moving out of the way, giving Ricochet the space needed to fulfill the task.

"Yes..." Ricochet nodded and went to help his twin as he was grabbed by the arm all of a sudden. Jazz could _feel_ how Ricochet's stress levels rose sky high for a second or two, until he understood what that was about and he bowed his head lightly. "Yes _Sir_", Ricochet corrected and was promptly released from the vampire's grip. Jazz would have to talk with Prowl about that later... _When_ he had the processor power to form a full sentence again.

Ricochet hesitated a moment longer but then moved to kneel close to Jazz' frame. He pulled one of his brother's legs up by the knee joint, setting it up. Then he grabbed one of Jazz' upper arms and used both as leverage to turn his brother to the side and then with Jazz cooperation onto his front.

After that was done the Polyhexian pushed one arm right under Jazz lower abdomen to pull his backside up. Readying him for Prowl, lingering a little longer after he was done, probably telling himself that Jazz would be alright. "Thanks, Rico" the enforcer then prompted to signal his brother that it was okay. And he meant it; right now there was no place on Cybertron he rather wanted to be.


	49. Chapter 49

As the other incubus moved aside Prowl came closer to his Polyhexian again. His servos moved slowly over Jazz cheeks, roaming just a moment before they went up to the small of his back and further along his back. It send chills down Jazz spine and he stretched his frame lightly, pushing up against the vampire's servos, like a petro-cat who enjoyed being stroked. But right now Jazz wanted more than being _touched_.

With Prowls servos traveling up his frame the Praxian also moved closer, until his spike pressed back into Jazz' now sloppy valve, causing some of the incubus' lubricant to flow out of him, staining his thighs even more. It didn't matter though, soon enough it would be Prowl's transfluid that would be running down his legs, after filling up his valve to the brim.

Jazz was loosened up enough to not need any more waiting or prepping which Prowl could clearly tell from the way he started to thrust into the Polyhexian without any reluctance. Jazz just grabbed the sheets again, moaning loudly into them as he was roughly taken by his lover from one second to the other. This time the Praxian managed to find some more understimulated sensor nodes that he hadn't been able to get to with the prior set up and angles. But now he set them on fire the same way he did with the others before.

And this time Jazz could tell from the way Prowl took him that he also chased his own overload as well. In Jazz humble opinion the Praxian deserved it after how well he had cared for Jazz and and his sibling so far.

As Prowl moved one servos between Jazz legs, deft digits starting to rub his anterior node desperately, it was clear that Prowls was about to come but tried to take Jazz with him. So it was not surprising that it was the incubus who tumbled into his third overload first, taking Prowl with him seconds later as his valve started to clench around the thick length of the vampire, milking every drop of transfluid from his lover, until they both collapsed in a blissed-out pile.


	50. Chapter 50

After a while the vampire and the incubus started to slowly move again to get themselves onto their backs and off each other, especially Prowl with his higher weight didn’t want to crush his lover accidentally. After that was done they were cuddling up to each other again, not caring that they were messy and sticky, too tired and spend to get up and clean each other or even consider taking a shower.

“Come ‘ere”, Jazz mumbled and stretched one of his servos out in Ricochet’s direction, who still sat besides the pair. Not missing a spin the other dove down to Jazz and cuddled up to his side, settling them in the same position in which they had recharged in, with Jazz in the middle and the others on each side of him.

“A hope ya feel betta now, Rico. An’ more at ease an’ all”, he added in a hushed voice, not wanting to disturb Prowl too much who already started to fall asleep again – which was no wonder with the small amount of sleep he had gotten so far and the intense activity that had followed...

His brother was silent for a few seconds then he huffed lightly. “It was great. Scary at times, like really, but still great. I get it, I think, why you’re okay being here. Not a hundred percent okay with having you so far away and all but yeah…”, Ricochet whispered back, offlining his optics. “I miss having you around.” 

“A miss ya too”, Jazz admitted and then they fell silent, slowly drifting into a light recharge.

  
  


After a few hours of on and off recharge it was Prowl who moved first, slowly dislodging himself from Jazz, leaving the room silently. Jazz simply turned and cuddled up more to his twin instead to replace the missing warmth from Prowl’s frame. In his half-awake state he could hear the faint buzz of the shower a few rooms over and hoped Prowl would maybe order them some takeout after he was done since Jazz wasn’t really in the mood to go get something himself later. Not that he would need any food. No - not after that morning… but he really felt like having some sweet-sour energon gels to top this already great day.


	51. Chapter 51

"A wanted ta show ya around a bit but A don't really feel like doing any running around. Or. Like going out at all", Jazz mumbled from the kitchen table that he had rested his head on while sitting at it.

Ricochet chuckled. "It's alright. If I’d gotten as much action as you did I'd probably be the same. We just skip the tour for today and stay here. I don't mind, really."

Prowl walked into the room again, bringing the box of gelled energon they had ordered at Jazz’ favorite store. "I already set something up. I had to call Smokescreen anyways and he told me that he'd go into the city today anyway so I asked him whether he’d show you around and he agreed. And in opposition to Jazz he grew up in Praxus so he might be able to show you a little bit more than Jazz could."

Ricochet seemed skeptical. And Jazz chimed in before Prowl got his brother's silence wrong. "Smokey is not a vamp. He's a 'normal' mech. And he's Bluestreak's sire. He's nice."

That seemed to ease the other incubus a lot. "Ah, okay. Sounds fun then. I mean..." He turned to Prowl who now came over with the gels on a plate. "Not that vampires can't be fun. It's just... This is still so new and I rather not risk anything. Sorry. But If Smokescreen is a normal mech is it Bluestreak's carrier who is the vampire?"

Prowl gave a flick with his doorwings before he added: "I think I understand it. And no. As far as I know he has been... or is a normal mech. Smokescreen had something with him and ended up with a newspark" Prowl explained before he, too, took one of the energon gels.


	52. Chapter 52

Jazz had been surprised at Prowl's sudden suggestion and wondered what Prowl had to call Smokescreen for all of a sudden. Especially when it was common knowledge that he wasn't that close to him.

Smokescreen, as the youngest of three brothers, had always been a bit more... like Jazz had been if he was being honest with himself. From what he’d heard from Prowl that hadn’t changed much when he grew up, even after Bluestreak appeared in his life, so raising the little one had been Prowl's and Barricade's part most of the time.

Though he had matured lately, at least in Jazz opinion. Maybe with this little action Prowl wanted to see if the other Praxian could be entrusted with some more responsibility? But if that was the case he would have preferred to be asked first, this was about _his brother_ as well...

"Why the face?", Ricochet asked, his visor was already back into place, while Jazz lounged on the couch without a care. He'd been seen without it by Smokescreen more than once already and didn't mind; it actually was even a funny little game they played to irritate Prowl.

The alpha vampire was very possessive of him and Smokescreen, who wasn't a real part of the clan as a normal mech, didn't keep as tight to the rules as the others and always flirted with Jazz, probably only to bother his brother. And Jazz... just had to play along whenever that happened. Not just to unnerve his lover but because he loved how growly and grabby the other became.

"Oh."

Suddenly everything clicked into place and Jazz didn't care for the way his brother stared at him as he jumped up from the couch, nearly storming into the kitchen where Prowl cleaned up their little gel feast from earlier.


	53. Chapter 53

"_Please_ tell me that it is not your plan to set those two up." 

Prowl, who’d just finished cleaning the kitchen by throwing the leftover boxes into the recycler, turned around and cocked his head to the side, looking at Jazz skeptically.

"I could do that but that would mean lying to you and I’d rather not, my dear Jazz."

The incubus gaped at his lover, shocked how he didn't even try to deny anything. He was about to tell him his opinion about that as a ringing sound interrupted their conversation. Without missing a beat Prowl walked straight past him, his field calm as ever. The only thing that was off about his vampire was the way he walked, suddenly it became very obvious that he was still hurt... which made Jazz feel a little bit bad for being angry. Not enough to let the subject drop though.

Jazz followed him out of the kitchen but stopped at Ricochet's side by the couch while Prowl went to open the door. He decided to use that moment to talk to his brother instead of arguing with Prowl about his little 'plan'.

"That’s going to be Smokescreen. Like A said before he's nice and knows about 'beings' like us, so ya _can_ relax around him. But if anything - and A mean _anything_ \- goes wrong or ya don't feel like it's working out ya comm me, alright?"

Ricochet's EMF flickered with confusion and curiosity. Of course it would, Jazz realized; first he jumped up out of nowhere and then he behaved so very out of character. But Jazz didn't get to explain what was going on. 

"Thank you for your time, and that on such a short notice. Here, this is Ricochet, Jazz’ twin brother from Polyhex. He's safe to move around the city, no other vampire will dare to make a move on him and his paperwork is in order as well. But with you he'll probably be able to make the most of his day since you probably know what's worth visiting and what not", Prowl explained to his brother while leading him in.

"Ah, hey, it's a pleasure to meet you. Thanks for taking the time to show me around", Ricochet said and smiled at the newcomer friendly, not even guessing what that all was really about.


	54. Chapter 54

They said their goodbyes and Jazz waited patiently for the others to leave before he started the subject again, after taking a long, calming vent. "So, Prowler, care to explain ta me _why_ exactly you thought setting those two up would be a great idea? Oh and why ya thought A shouldn't know about it before?"

The vampire moved from the door into the living room, carefully taking a seat on the couch. From there he looked up at his lover who'd followed him but remained standing.

"It was the most logical thing to do", he started, flicking one of his doorwings lightly, indicating that he wanted Jazz to take a seat beside him. The incubus crossed his arms in front of his chest, pouting, but realized right after doing so just how _immature_ he behaved. He sighed and sat down as well.

"A'm sure ya can explain it ta me. It's just. Why haven't ya told me before? Ya should know, from inviting him here without asking me first, that I like ta get involved. And yet, ya did it again..." Jazz rubbed his face, regretting that he lacked the doorwings to _show_ Prowl that he was more hurt and disappointed than angry. He'd never liked being patronized.

"I didn't plan to let our brothers meet right away. I just wanted to get Ricochet here because I could feel how much you missed him. Whenever you ended your comm station calls with him you were rather melancholic... which I fully understood. He is your only family after all. Your twin even. Everything else just came together... but especially how your field feels since he's here... as if you are finally in sync again.

And I know that Smokescreen is lonely as well but doesn't want to actively look for a mate because of the way our clan is. He matured enough to not want anyone else involved because it would mean that their life would change as well - keeping a secret like ours isn't an easy task. Nor would every mech accept it. And just breaking up with them wouldn't work either. I don't see him starting anything with a vampire, either, there is a reason why he never wanted to change...

With Ricochet... Everything would be easier. I think they match up rather well. They already know about everything regarding this side of society, so no secrets and no complicated break up in case it does not work. Ricochet would be close to you and safe from hunters, and with a mate he'd always be able to feed without needing to hunt. And Smokescreen would maybe get more involved with the clan as well and with Bluestreak..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I f#cked up posting this... Thank my great beta Magnolian_in_black_velvet to poke me about it, or this wouldn't be up yet, neither 🙈


	55. Chapter 55

Ricochet followed Smokescreen over the street and sat down besides the Praxian as they reached the transport station, wondering where his private 'tour guide' was planning to go with him. Smokescreen glanced around, flaring his doorwings for a moment before he looked back at Ricochet.

"So, Ricochet, all Prowl told me about you is that you are Jazz’ twin brother and, well, _like_ him. Is there anything else I should be aware of? Can other vampires tell that you aren't just a tourist? Do you have any powers? I never got around to ask Jazz."

Ricochet smiled and shook his head. "No. Only very... 'high ranking' creatures can tell each other directly by their smell or fields. Like vampires and shifters and selkies and all those... the only tells we have are our claws, which can be dismissed as upgrades, and our optics, which we tend to simply hide. Aside from that we can't be recognized", he explained with a shrug, always making sure no one was listening in on them. "And no, we don't have powers. We just have a very special _diet_ and some mechs swear they are drawn towards us but nothing I am aware of."

"Ah, alright. So your optics look like Jazz'?" Smokescreen looked intensely at his visor, as if he would be able to see anything beneath it if he just tried hard enough. 

"No. Jazz has our Carrier's whitish optics. Mine are more reddish, like my visor, but you'd be able to tell them apart from others' for sure, since they also have a darker circle like Jazz'."

A transport came in and Smokescreen nodded towards it before getting up but not stepping towards it yet. "Interesting, I really wonder how that would look... oh and that incoming transport is ours. We wait until all exiting passengers are out before we step up to the door... just in case Jazz hasn't explained those things to you already."

"He mentioned some things, but I’d rather have you repeat something than making any mistakes. I realize that I already stand out as someone with a non-native frame model in an area that's not a tourist zone, I’d rather not draw even more attention by showing how much I don't really belong here."

Smokescreen nodded his understanding and led the way as it was their turn. "Alright. Now, first we'll go to one of the smaller crystal gardens. It's very pretty, though, and has some very rare crystals you won't find in the bigger gardens. Then we can talk some more - we aren't supposed to do so in the transport. Only younglings are exempt from that."


	56. Chapter 56

The drive wasn't too long and Ricochet felt strange just sitting there in silence beside a normal mech who knew more about him than most of his co-workers and friends back in Polyhex. Not that he was particularly close to any of them, he kept his distance, not wanting to risk his secret to be revealed. That was how word got to hunters after all...

But here, in this strangely isolated city, he sat with a mech he had known for a few minutes and could still be at ease. Or he would if he got used to it, right now he still felt a little bit nervous. Especially the way they had just talked about his kind earlier.

At least Smokescreen didn't seem to judge him for what he was and he seemed rather open minded for a normal mech. _Was it surprising with his family being the way it was, though?_ He really wondered why he wasn't a vampire and how it came that Bluestreak was, maybe he could ask later?

Smokescreen flicked his doorwings and touched Ricochet's shoulder lightly, drawing the incubus' attention towards him. "The next stop is ours, let's get to the door", the Praxian whispered and they got up together. After getting off of the transport and into the small park Ricochet forgot all his earlier questions.

The 'small park' was astonishing. The crystal formations were beyond anything he’d ever imagined. Of course he had seen holovids of the main gardens of Praxus - who hadn't? - but the crystals here were much more delicate, and their colors were so vibrant and changed depending on the angle. The incubus was simply speechless.

"Told you it's a nice place. Too bad you lack the ability to 'hear' the crystals hum. Their composition is very melodic here because it's less crowded. Especially this early in the day." Smokescreen waved his doorwings, fanning them out even more to catch the sound, unheard by Ricochet.

"I envy you a little for that... it must be very nice to be able to perceive so much more with those... By the way, any chance that you could teach me a thing or two about reading doorwings? I have the feeling a lot of communication goes over my head without me noticing... "

Smokescreen laughed as they moved on. "Want to know what our dear brothers are not telling you between the lines?", he poked, waving it off a second later. "Just kidding. Of course I can teach you. But first I need to show you my favorite formation, come on, over there."


	57. Chapter 57

It turned out that Smokescreen's favorite spot was indeed worth the way. It was further in the back and didn't feature the big towering crystals that grew in the garden’s front part, but smaller formations with more slimmer crystals.

There was a very fascinating bunch of green crystals which actually swayed lightly in the wind whenever a breeze made its way in that corner of the garden, causing the very fine crystals to delicately move against each other. Producing a sound that reminded Ricochet of wind-chimes - very, very well sounding wind-chimes.

Ricochet could only guess how it sounded for the Praxian besides him; from the way Smokescreen lightly moved his doorwings behind his back while he had his optics offlined it must have been enticing for sure. Just as the Praxian himself looked very enticing the way he simply enjoyed the crystals.

Ricochet caught himself staring as Smokescreen onlined his optics again and looked around. The incubus swiftly averted his gaze, stepping closer to one of the black crystals which was interveined by golden sediments.

"Ah sorry, I zoned out for a second, the eastern carillons always seem to cast a spell on me... I really need to do a datanet search on whether there isn't a way to show a not Praxian how it feels... Anyway.." Smokescreen walked up to Ricochet, regarding the dark crystals as well.

"These here are variegated Night Sky Constellation crystals. They are normally black to dark blue, with golden, copper or silver speckles, depending on the soil they are growing in. This variation with solid veins is rather new and very rare. There are 5 more cuttings, all from this mother crystal. One was gifted to our sister country Vos and the other four are in Praxus, in Crystal nurseries, until they are strong and stable enough to be planted out in other gardens..."

For a few minutes they were both silent and Ricochet glanced to Smokescreen again, using the moment to take the other’s features in.

"Does your job have anything to do with crystals?", the Polyhexian then asked. It would explain why Smokescreen knew so much about the crystals while he was so very passionate about it. Since Ricochet could basically _feel_ the other's love for the matter. It nearly made him envious of the crystals...


	58. Chapter 58

The smile slipped from Smokescreen face for a moment, then it reappeared and he shook his head, looking back at Ricochet, his doorwings moving in a manner that meant something for sure but he couldn't tell. The Polyhexian really had to learn wing-talk.

"I do have some crystals myself. But not as a job, I'm not doing anything fancy, just checking the books for a few businesses that deal with tourist matters. I can do that from home and it was easier when Bluestreak was still little. Prowl and Barricade helped me out a lot with him but they are cops and working shifts, so I needed a job where I could be flexible. With this one no one cares if I work in the morning or at night as long as the books are good at the end of the week."

It pained Ricochet to see how remorseful the Praxian looked. He didn't seem too happy with his current job... he knew that feeling all to well. Maybe it would help him to know that he wasn't alone?

"Not everyone can have a fancy job like our dear brothers. I'm just doing comm based customer service. Which is super boring and so very frustrating at times. Mecha can be so damn dumb, you wouldn’t believe it. And I don't even like to talk on comms..."

"Why are you doing it then? I mean, you seem smart enough, is there a reason you don't change your profession? Or is there something holding you back I'm unaware of?" Smokescreen touched Ricochet's forearm and then nodded towards a broad seat carved out of a crystal-like mineral. Getting them to move into that direction.

"Nah, I'm not hiding a little Bluestreak in my subspace or anything. It's just... safe. It limits my real contact to others and the less exposure the smaller the chance to get caught being 'a monster' and having hunters on one's heels. Jazz really is the biggest exception possible for that. But he's always been... different." The incubus looked up to the sky, wondering how that mech could be his split spark twin.

"What's with you? Bluestreak is all grown up. Why not do what you love and get into this? With your knowledge and love for it it shouldn't be too hard?" 

Smokescreen sighed and looked away. "I just - I don't know. I had the application file opened a few times but then I just never finished filling it out..."


	59. Chapter 59

The day passed without any of them noticing that the time had flown past, only a few other mechs found their way into the small park, mostly younglings posing in front of some of the crystals to take selfies before they continued on their way. Ricochet told Smokescreen more about his and Jazz’ past, how they’d grown up with a mentor, Stepper, after their creators were killed by Hunters in a big 'cleansing' mission in Polyhex.

In return, Smokescreen had given in and had told the incubus how he’d rebelled against his family's tradition and didn't agree to his predetermined role as carrier. Which basically meant that, as youngest sibling, he was the one who was responsible for keeping the clan’s spark-line alive by reproduction.

Even though he disagreed with that he’d ended up fulfilling his part anyway, by accident. Which ended in Bluestreak being given to him by his carrier over the threat of dropping him off at the next orphanage if Smokescreen wouldn’t take him. The tragic story of how Bluestreak became a vampire himself at Prowl's servos.

They only realized how late it had gotten as some of the crystals started to glow, with the daylight slowly fading in that corner of the garden since the sun had moved on. "…and then... uhm... are those crystals supposed to glow? I'm pretty sure they didn't before..." Ricochet stopped his story to ask.

Smokescreen chuckled lightly and got up, raising his doorwings for a moment before letting them drop again into their usual rest position "Yes, the moment they get fewer light they start to glow, most do, the TurboFox Tails are just very squeamish and start the second the tiniest shadow hits them. Oh and that?" He moved his doorwings up again. "That means 'yes' by the way... And I think we should take the hint from the crystals and move on a little. Just around the corner is a very nice energonery with the best sweets in Praxus. Really."


	60. Chapter 60

They decided to walk the short distance to the energonery so that Ricochet could see some more of the city on his trip. There was just one problem that caused the incubus to inch ever closer to his personal tour guide; he could clearly tell that he was being stared at every now and then. His ingrained want to hide away, somewhere, anywhere with less optics turned on him started to sour his mood.

"Uh, Ricochet, are you all right? I don’t mean to be nosy but your field is rather unmissable... what's stressing you?", the Praxian wanted to know, slowing down a little, looking around in an attempt to find the source of the other's distress.

"It's – see, I'm sorry, but every mech seems to look of me and all and, I just... I really don't like standing out like that..." The incubus looked down, trying to calm himself by remembering Prowl's and Jazz' promises that he was safe from hunters, mechs and other creatures alike. It didn't fully help to calm his spark, though.

Smokescreen was silent for a moment, doorwings waving behind him. "Okay, it's alright, I thought we could have our food on one of the tables on the front patio of the shop but considering this it might not be the best possible choice..." 

"I'm sorry, I know it's stupid and-" 

Smokescreen suddenly stopped and turned around to fully face the Polyhexian. "Don't. You just arrived in Praxus, there is no way I would blame you for not being able to stop worrying right away." 

Smokescreen smiled, taking one of Ricochet's servos in his. "It's still very rare for outsiders to be in this part of Praxus, that's why some mechs do the impolite thing and stare. Forgive them their curiosity, please? I think we can just grab our fuel and move on to a more secluded place to enjoy it. Sounds like a deal?"

Ricochet just stared at Smokescreen for a few long sparkspins before he realized that he'd been asked a question he should answer. "Ah, eh, yes, all of it. I mean, I get it, and we can do that, thank you", he finally gave back, hoping his face did not glow blue from the heat he felt on his cheeks…


	61. Chapter 61

If Smokescreen noticed anything about Ricochet's blushing he didn't mention it and just continued to smile at the other until he nodded into the direction they had moved to before. "Are you okay to walk there still? Or do you want to take a transport?", he asked, catching the incubus off-guard again. Smokescreen really was considerate and a fast thinker. 

"We can walk, I'll be fine. I'll spend the remainder of the week here so I need to get used to it. If I want to be able to do more sight-seeing at least."

The way to the energonery was less taxing for the Polyhexian after their talk and with one of his servos still firmly in one of Smokescreen's. It still felt weird to be looked at but he managed to stay calm enough.

At the shop Ricochet forgot his concerns, overwhelmed by the sheer amount of sweets available. "And we really have to choose? That won't be easy, there are so many things I’ve never heard of before and I wanna try..." 

Smokescreen nodded, huffing his vents and lowering his doorwings. "Sadly we really have to, there’s no way we can have them all. Believe me, I’ve learned through trial and error that six pieces are the most one standard sized mech can ingest at once."

They shared a laugh and then looked back at the display, trying to decide. "You know…", Ricochet started with a cheeky smile on his face. "We could maximize our experience by buying twelve different ones and then sharing them. That way we could try double the amount at the same quantity", he suggested.

"Oh, that's... why didn't I come up with that? Sir, I really like the way you think!", Smokescreen agreed with another smile and with that they started going through their options until they’d agreed on thirteen pieces, just in case they didn't like something, and placed their order.

Out of the shop again Ricochet noticed that he’d gotten a message from Jazz, asking whether everything was okay and if he should include him into their dinner plans. He gave a quick reply telling his brother that everything was fine and they’d just picked up something. Now they only had to find a place for their little feast.


	62. Chapter 62

Outside the energonery Ricochet looked up to the sky, trying to estimate how much daylight they still had until it would be too dark to eat out in the open without it turning into a farce. "Maybe we should stay and eat here after all? It's gonna be pitch black soon, and when we have to look for a place we'll have to rush with eating to be able to do it while there is enough light to see what we are trying... I'll just have to get used to it, I guess?"

Smokescreen looked up to the sky as well, staying silent, then he looked over to the patio; it was filled with mechs who enjoyed their treats; in between the taken tables were unoccupied ones so they could indeed take a seat and eat there.

"We could stay but it's rather crowded, plus this is your first day out in the open. And honestly? These deserve to be enjoyed without distraction." The Praxian held the generously filled bag up, pointing at it. "However... I don't live that far away. If you want I could get us a transport to my place? Then we don't have to bother about the light and I could show you my crystal collection?"

Smokescreen barked out a laugh, hiding his face behind the bag for a moment. "I swear, it didn't sound that much like a bad pick-up line when I made that sentence up in my head as it did now…", he added bashfully, doorwings fluttering slightly at his back.

Ricochet couldn’t stop himself from chuckling. He shook his head before he tugged Smokescreen's servo, still holding the bag of sweets, down a little so he could look at the other's face again. "It's alright, and believe me I’ve heard so many worse ones... besides, I'd _love_ to see your crystals."


	63. Chapter 63

Ricochet had to take the bag away from Smokescreen on the drive to the other's home since the Praxian could barely resist the divine smelling sweets in his hands and had started to look inside the bag every so often, looking like a predator ready to strike.

"Don't give me that look, Smokescreen! I had to do it. You were looking at the sweets just like Jazz always did back in Polyhex when he was about to steal a snack before lunch or something", Ricochet chided playfully as he clutched the bag close to his frame, but still careful enough to not squish or crumble anything.

"So the two of you lived together back in Polyhex?", Smokescreen asked, giving up on getting the bag back. 

"Yes, we always did. Our mentor said it would be riskier but it worked out for us and we were simply too close to want to separate..."

The Praxian looked out of the transport window, checking idly where they were. "Must have been tough as Jazz called you to tell you that his temporary transfer was not as temporary as you thought..." Smokescreen turned back to look at Ricochet "Did he tell you right away what had happened and why he couldn't return?"

Ricochet nodded after taking a deep vent. "Yes, yes he did. He wrapped everything up rather fast but I got that he’d done something stupid and somehow gotten into a vampire's clutches... Honestly it took me an entire day to process it. I nearly died out of worry in the time between his first and his second call. All I knew for certain was that he was still alive, but Praxus is far enough away from Polyhex to make it impossible to feel anything through our twin-bond... so I imagined the worst."

Ricochet flared his plating once and resettled it a second later, forcing his grim expression away, replacing it with a small smile. "But what matters is that he is well now. He and Prowl... they fit together like they belong together. So I better gonna get used to living by myself now I guess. And visit him whenever it's possible..."

Smokescreen was about to reply as the transport pulled over, slowed down and then stopped entirely, the doors sliding open.


	64. Chapter 64

They climbed out of the transport and Ricochet waited for Smokescreen to take the lead. "It's that building here." Smokescreen pointed at a semi high apartment building which was directly in front of them. "I've got one of the top-floor apartments so we better take the lift", the Praxian explained.

"Oh, alright! So you've got a balcony? It looked like it from the outside", Ricochet wanted to know while they went up.

"I do. It's even rather big... And filled with various crystals. Bluestreak always complains when he visits and tells me that I should sell some or at least stop buying new ones. But I just love to have them around me."

They stepped out of the lift and went for one of the doors. Ricochet wasn't surprised to see a small crystal decor around Smokescreen's door number. Ricochet understood Bluestreak the moment they stepped into Smokescreen's place. Every free space was filled with one crystal or another, some hung in pots from the ceiling or were placed at the walls. The bigger ones stood on movable platforms.

The only thing he didn't understand was how Bluestreak could ask Smokescreen to get rid of any of them. In the Polyhexian's opinion the entire flat looked like a tiny version of the crystal garden they had visited earlier. It was stunning. "Wow. It's impressive. Really. You know, eating the treats here will feel like eating them at the crystal garden."

Smokescreen gave a shy smile. "I'm delighted that you see it that way and don't think it's too much... Sooo do you want to eat at the dining table or do you want to sit down on the couch and eat at the side table?"

Ricochet scanned the room that Smokescreen led them in. The dining table would be the proper place for their meal. But the couch looked very comfortable...

"Couch?"


	65. Chapter 65

The table was set with a piece of mesh that was embossed with various exotic patterns and Smokescreen had brought each of them a small plate plus a bigger deeper dish the Praxian had used to put all of their sweets on. Only the ones that were served in small boxes - because they were gooey and oozed sticky gelled energon - were placed next to it.

For Ricochet it looked like a picnic, or at least like how those were always depicted in stories and movies. The incubus himself had never been to one, he and Jazz never did such things, just refueled at home or ate something Jazz picked up from his way home from a shift.

"I never saw something like this before", Ricochet commented as Smokescreen came back to the table with two fancy looking drinks in his servos. "Or something like that", the visored mech added, looking skeptically at the glass that was placed in front of him.

"I bought the mesh from one of the traveling clans that pass through the city every so often. Prowl said they are selkies. They’ve been following the migration route of some aquatic mechanimals since forever, that's why they can just pass through Praxus, it's some kind of old customary right. And the drink? The only one I can mix. A former co-worker showed me how to make it. It's called 'The Fallen' - its not too strong though, highgrade-wise, but spicy, it's a nice contrast to the sweetness of the treats."

Ricochet nodded and took his glass off the table to take a smell at it and then he took a small sip. "Oh, its nice, hmm... I can make out bismuth and... a hint of oxidated palladium? There is more for sure but I can't really pinpoint it..." 

"Both is right. But I won't tell you more. A magician can't just reveal all his secrets, now can he?" In the meantime Smokescreen picked the first sweet out of the bunch and placed it on his plate to cut it in two with a small crystal-knife. "This here is a doughnut with crunchy silver filling, glazed with burned energon and sprinkled with sodium chloride. Sounds like an interesting mix!"

Ricochet chuckled and accepted his part of the fancy doughnut. He was more skeptical about the combination than Smokescreen, it was one of the things the Praxian had picked, but he would try it nonetheless.


	66. Chapter 66

"Pray tell me how you ever managed six of these?" Ricochet huffed as he poked at the small round piece of fried energon on his plate. It was his eighth shared piece of the sweets which equaled four whole treats. So far he’d loved every single one. This was the first they didn't have to cut in two since it was smaller than the others and came in a box of three individual pieces.

"I guess my tank may have a higher volume than yours? You are slimmer than I am... Or I am more trained in stuffing myself? Those sweets really are my weakness", Smokescreen confessed and popped the small ball into his intake with delight.

Ricochet just shook his head with an amused smile on his lips and picked his fried energon ball up, biting it in half as he noticed Smokescreen waving his doorwings and shaking his head, his own intake still filled with the treat.

It was too late though. Ricochet bit the treat in half which resulted in the very fluid filling to gush out and run down his lips and chin, even dripping on his plating.

Smokescreen swallowed his share a second later "… what I was trying to say was 'don't bite it, the middle is liquid-filled' but you found _that_ out already…", the Praxian commented. Ricochet could tell very clearly that the other was holding back to not break out into laughter. The incubus could only imagine how he looked right now.

He finished the other half and tried to give the Praxian a playful glare. As the incubus realized it wasn't going to work since his optics were still hidden by his visor he hesitated a moment before he let it move away. Jazz had trusted Smokescreen enough to show him his optics and his brother didn't seem to know the mech as well as Ricochet did now and it wasn't like he did it without having a reason for it.

"You are not being helpful", the Polyhexian added in a teasing manner, trying to get the sticky liquid off his face and frame while Smokescreen seemed to be preoccupied with looking at him. 

"Right, sorry, I’m gonna get you a cleaning rag!"


	67. Chapter 67

Smokescreen had to hold himself back to not race to the kitchen, cheeks burning hot. He wondered if his entire face was glowing blue right now from the way it felt. He shook his head and grabbed a cleaning rag from his kitchen counter to wet it with some solvent while he took a few calming vents.

What was wrong with him? He was supposed to tour Jazz' brother around the city and show him how beautiful Praxus was, not fall for Ricochet's charm and those beautiful optics... But the other's looks were not the only problem: Ricochet was so very nice, liked his crystals and they seemed to share the same humor.

_But_ he lived in Polyhex and he still seemed a little bit hesitant about Prowl and vampires. Not that _he_ was one and he didn't plan to change that anytime soon... and they were both single and-

"Uhm, Smokescreen? You're flooding the kitchen." The Praxian just nodded and kept contemplating, not really listening to the incubus' words, not even realizing that it had been Ricochet who had spoken. "Ooookay, Smokescreen? May I...?" Ricochet reached up to the sink to stop the stream of solvent, his field and plating brushing against Smokescreen's.

The Praxian suddenly realized that he'd zoned out and turned towards Ricochet who now stood so very close, giving him a quizzical look with those unbelievable optics. "I, sorry. I realized that I’d stared at you back in the living room and… sorry" he tried to excuse his behavior before he rubbed his optics, taking another vent. "Okay, let's just - I mean we aren't some younglings. Right? I mean not even my creation is a youngling anymore, so... can I be frank with you?"

Ricochet tilted his head lightly but nodded. "Of course you can?", the Polyhexian answered but he did sound skeptical. 

"I agreed to Prowl's request to show you around because my standing in the family is not the best right now and I try to get that fixed... But today didn't feel like a chore at all, I really enjoyed spending time with you and showing you around. Ah, this sounds stupid, doesn't it? Anyways... I kind of realized that I... I think, I don't know. I mean I do. But it's stupid and all, since you live in Polyhex and I here and we don't even know each other that well... "

Smokescreen trailed off, waving his doorwings helplessly. Looking everywhere but in Ricochet's direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the skip yesterday. Some time after I posted CaC our router went down... And I have 0 mobile reception where we live so yeah 🙄


	68. Chapter 68

Ricochet slowly took the wet rag out of Smokescreen's servos and cleaned the sticky remains of the sweet energon off, not saying anything yet. When he was done he looked around as well, shaking his head lightly.

"How about we clean this up before your neighbors from downstairs have the solvent drip from their ceiling and afterwards we go back into the living room and talk more about it?", he offered, feeling rather strange himself. 

"Sounds like a plan", Smokescreen gave back and produced a couple of drying rags out of a drawer. Ricochet took a few and started drying the floor, the Praxian joined in a second later.

"Sorry about this. I still don't know how I managed to zone out like this…", Smokescreen apologized. 

"Its alright. Honestly, I can't remember the last time a mech flooded his kitchen for me..." They shared a laugh and _finally_ Smokescreen dared to look at Ricochet again. "I think we got it handled in time though. Want to go back to those treats and your couch?", the incubus suggested.

After a short nod and a mumbled 'sure' they got up, threw the used rags in the sink and moved into the living room again. Ricochet was the first to sit down, followed by a very reluctant Smokescreen. "I enjoyed the day too, just so you know. Seeing how you suddenly react... This outcome wasn't planned, was it?" 

Smokescreen moved his doorwings, then, as if he remembered that Ricochet couldn't read that, added: "No, not at all... It just hit me. Like a spacetrain the size of a cityformer."

Ricochet smiled lightly, trying to make the right decision himself. "You know that actually makes everything... even better. It means you didn't do what you did to lure me into your bed but because... that's just you. And I really happen to like this 'you'. Oh and now you're glowing like the crystals in the park", the Polyhexian teased and poked Smokescreen's warm cheek.

"Oh shut up. I don't. I hope..." Smokescreen looked into Ricochet's optics again and the incubus realized that he didn't mind it. He actually enjoyed being looked at like that. The other didn't leer and there was no fear, no judgment in his gaze. Just shy adoration. Okay maybe he started to glow now, too. But just a little.


	69. Chapter 69

An internal message popped up in Ricochet's HUD while he still thought about the change in the current situation. It was from Jazz again. This time his sibling wanted to know when he would be home. _When_ not if. But if he was honest with himself, sleeping in an apartment with an normal mech, one he started to like, felt so much more tempting than going back to the vampire's den. Not that he disliked Prowl... he just needed a little bit more time to get used to him.

But how could he manage that without Jazz realizing what was going on? Great, another thing he had to contemplate now. Good that he didn't have to do that alone. "So... Jazz just texted me and he wants to know when I'll be at his and Prowl's place again…", he informed Smokescreen before he continued: "But right now I don't really feel like leaving... And if I get you right you might want that too?"

Smokescreen looked like he forgot to function for a moment as he slowly worked his intake, not making any sound. Then it finally worked. "I, uh- I mean sure. That would be totally fine by me. Really. I have a guestroom and all, it's Blue's old room. It's not big but okay and the bed might be worn a little but it should work?"

Now it was the incubus' turn to just stare silently. Did Smokescreen just offer him to sleep in another room? After he knew what Ricochet was? He knew from some incubi who were less careful than Jazz and him that mechs always wanted one thing first; and from his endless hunts he knew that even without any mech knowing what they were... it was never hard to find very willing prey.

Or maybe what he was was the reason Smokescreen made that offer?


	70. Chapter 70

Ricochet only realized that Smokescreen had moved to his side as the mech's servo made contact with the incubus' shoulder. 

"You went very quiet suddenly. What's wrong?", the Praxian asked, concern written all over his face. 

Ricochet instinctively wanted to force a smile but decided against it. Being honest now would be better for both of them, he thought. "I... am confused? After what you said I honestly didn't think you'd offer me the guestroom, you know? Is it... because of _what_ I am?" It was so strange to talk about these things with someone else... At the same time he knew that it was safe to talk to the Praxian about it, what with his family and all their secrets...

Smokescreen's doorwings shot up in an instance and the mech seemed rather surprised about Ricochet's words... Or maybe guilty and caught? Ricochet couldn't tell for sure.

"No, no, no, I- that's - Ricochet, really I don't care _what_ you are, listen; it's not that I don't want to, uh, share a bed with you? But I thought, you know, we just met and... It has been so long that I even had a date. And casual ‘facing without minding the consequences got me in a rather difficult situation once already, even though I love Bluestreak with all the light of my spark I wouldn't want to risk anything... And well... I know you have to go back to Polyhex after this vacation but I thought... maybe one of two more dates first...?"

"Oh." That was... new. He’d never done that before, going on dates and really getting to know mechs. Too risky, especially with the chance of them finding out about him. "I... Okay? I never dated before, though..."

Smokescreen smiled, seemingly more relaxed. "Oh that's no problem, I probably was on enough dates for both of us. Today... would make a good first date, I think. We got to know each other and had some fun and nice food... And we got to see some of each others imperfections... Though today really was the first time that I flooded anything..."


	71. Chapter 71

Ricochet messaged his brother after he agreed to Smokescreen's offer. He wrote Jazz that they’d decided to watch a movie and were still trying to eat all of the snacks they’d gotten. He also made sure to mention that he was allowed to stay in the other's guest room. And no, he didn't plan to snack on Prowl's brother.

Of course he didn't tell his sibling about the entire dating thing. That was something he wanted to explore first, see where it lead. Not that this was anything that would work out beyond his vacation... But maybe, if they both liked it enough, a thing they could do whenever he was visiting Jazz?

His brother just responded with a short 'okay' and the additional 'comm me if you need anything or something goes wrong', which Ricochet dismissed with a smile.

"Alright. Jazz knows that I'm staying... How is this... 'date'... going to continue if we are not supposed to get too close to each other?", Ricochet asked with honest interest while he considered some of their remaining sweets.

Smokescreen picked up a small, oil dripping waver decorated with iron shavings from one of the small plastic boxes and held it towards Ricochet. "It doesn't mean that we can't touch or interact with one another just because it's our 'first date'. It's just... a slower approach that doesn't end in 'facing?"

Ricochet stared at the 'offering', following the drops of oil that ran down Smokescreen's digits with his optics. Dates apparently had pretty specific rules but if he understood Smokescreen right, only direct interfacing was off limits for the very beginning? It still felt strange to be allowed to flirt and touch but all without the... pressure? To have it end in a bed. As a meal.

"Okay... I think I can follow those guidelines. Just tell me if I'm doing something wrong? Or going too far?", the incubus gave back and slowly grabbed Smokescreen's servo, pulling it gently towards his intake, not braking optic contact with the Praxian for a second until he pushed the waver and the tips of Smokescreen's digits holding it past his lips.


	72. Chapter 72

Ricochet could feel how Smokescreen's field flared up as he slowly circled the other's digits with his tongue before he carefully pried the wafer off them. The incubus then pulled the now empty digits out of his intake before he enjoyed the sweet treat. "Oh I love the taste of that…", he added, inwardly feeling triumphant at seeing how Smokescreen squirmed under his gaze and his treatment.

"Ah, really? I should try one, too, I guess... Uh, did it get like a lot warmer in here or is it just me...?" 

Ricochet chuckled at that. Still holding the other’s servo, checking if there was anymore oil left on it that he had to take care of. And for sure; there was some of the sticky fluid running down the side of Smokescreen's index digit.

"I'm pretty sure it's you. Oh and I have the feeling it might get warmer soon enough, too", was all warning the Polyhexian gave before he leaned down a little to lick away the oily trail. Smokescreen drew a sharp vent and from the way his doorwings shook Ricochet just knew that he’d succeeded in turning the other on, even without being able to read those yet.

Still: first date meant no interfacing so he had to keep it down to do it right. Even though he could already start to taste Smokescreen, in a way he maybe wasn't allowed to.

"Maybe we could cool you down a little, though? This seems to lead to things we aren't supposed to do yet..." 

The Praxian did another doorwing movement before he shook his head lightly. "Like I said, it's all fair game besides going all in... Though you really know how to stir things up... And your little performance did push my core temperature up pretty effectively", Smokescreen complimented before he reached out to brush away a stray drop of oil from Ricochet's chin while looking deep into the incubus’ optics.


	73. Chapter 73

After Smokescreen had the last drop removed from Ricochet's lips the small joking comment he had in his processor died down without being heard. The only thing he could do was to stare into those beautiful optics.

The Praxian didn't even remember when he had started to move closer to the incubus. But before he knew it their lips met and they were kissing each other slowly, servos roaming over the other's respective frame. It wasn't heated and missed any urgency to go further but it still was one of the best kisses Smokescreen had ever had and it made the Praxian's spark spin so very quickly.

They parted, both of them needing to vent and for the first time Ricochet seemed a little bit shy, the way he glanced at Smokescreen, digits still running over the Praxian's plates.

"You make it pretty hard for me to hold myself back, you know that, Smokescreen?", the Polyhexian breathed as he lightly leaned in again.

"Sorry... ", Smokescreen only mumbled against the other's slightly parted lips before they kissed for the second time, now exploring each other's intakes, with the same leisure as before.

They parted again, leaning against each other, venting slow and deep, basking in one another's warmth for the moment. "Breathtaking", Smokescreen whispered.

"Hmm?", was Ricochet's lazy response.

"You. You are absolutely breathtaking. You are gorgeous and smart and irresistible..."

"You're describing yourself, you know?" Ricochet laughed softly as the other buried his face in the crook of the incubus' neck, teasing him by assaulting the sensitive lines with a lot of small kisses. There was more laughter and struggling and in the end a breathless Ricochet had a smug looking Smokescreen pinned down to the floor.

"Mercy?", the Praxian tried only to be assaulted by a staccato of kisses all over his left doorwing. He'd never admit that he actually screeched and soon _begged_ for mercy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I got some great news at work, and will start to have three new functions soon (one will be being an trainee instructor, that's such an honor) and I got a bunch a paperwork dumped on me yesterday and got carried away self studying. I will try to keep a daily chapter up but in opposite to CaC I don't have a buffer for this fic so when time is short I have to skip a day.


	74. Chapter 74

They went back and forth tickling and kissing until they were both lying down besides each other, venting hard and trying to cool their heated frames while looking at one another. It was Smokescreen who moved closer again, showing off his servos to signal the incubus that he wasn't approaching him to continue their little 'war'.

When he was close enough Smokescreen wrapped his arms carefully around Ricochet, pulling him close, simply pushing his warm frame against the other. "I'd say we can scrap the idea with the guestroom and just cuddle up in mine... but something tells me that that would be rather difficult."

Ricochet hummed in agreement. "Dating is hard... All these rules we have to follow about what's okay and not…", the incubus contemplated aloud. "But you are right, I don't think we'd manage. Your kiss already tasted so very sweet... I can't stop wondering if the rest of you tastes as good? And I don't think I could keep myself from taste testing all the other parts of your frame... "

Smokescreen's vents stuttered at that. And his frame warmed up even more. 

"Do you... Do you think that it would count as interfacing if we just do that? I mean as long as our equipment isn't close to each other it's just... petting? Right?", the Incubus continued, feeling the other's arousal so very clearly. And not just that... he could smell it as well...

Luckily Smokescreen knew when a battle was lost and slowly pried himself from Ricochet. "I think if my mind continues to provide me with scenarios of your little... proposal I'll pop a fuse or ten... So yeah." The Praxian looked around. "We can clean up tomorrow, I guess…", he decided and slowly got up, waiting for Ricochet before taking his servo and leading him to his bedroom. Feeling nervous as a youngling with its first fling...


	75. Chapter 75

Ricochet looked around as they stepped into Smokescreen's bedroom. Of course the mech had crystals here, too. The way they were arranged, lightly glowing in various colors, made it look like this wasn't real but a fairytale. Ricochet looked at Smokescreen who smiled sheepishly at him.

"What is it? Too many crystalys? Second thoughts? We don't have to do this, you know? I wouldn't l-like you any less if you said no now, or at any point", the Praxian offered but Ricochet only shook his head. Smiling.

"I just thought that this feels like a fairytale... I always scolded Jazz for rereading those, even when he got 'too old' for such storys. Really they were so very unrealistic. Mechs don't just meet and fall in love and have their happily ever after. That's not how life works... at least for us.

Just. Right now it really feels like it. Only that I neither feel like the damsel in distress nor the knight in shining armor. I would merely qualify as the monster I guess... ", he explained with a shrug, pulling Smokescreen closer to the bed.

"Hmmm good that I like the old stories where nothing is as it seems the most. Ever read 'the beauty and the beastformer'? Did you know that in the original, the beastformer doesn't change by kissing the beauty but the beauty changes into a 'monster' too? And then they roam the lands and eat unruly younglings... "

Ricochet chuckled and shook his head. "That's probably just the monster version of a 'happily ever after-" the incubus chucked- "And kind of disturbing."

Smokescreen just kissed him and added against his lips "Maybe? I grew up in a world that was made out of so many different beings, I never really minded what someone was..."

Ricochet blushed at that and gave his Praxian a playful shove to get him onto the bed. "Stop the sweet talking Smokescreen or I'll get addicted to it..."


	76. Chapter 76

Ricochet could tell that the other let himself fall onto the bed, even with the theatrical flail Smokescreen gave as he fell. The easy and show off way the doorwinged mech landed totally gave him away. Still, Ricochet played along and slowly started to follow until he was on top of the Praxian.

Smokescreen's aroused field that pushed directly against his own, those burning optics, that frame.... Ricochet wanted to consume him right away. But even though he could already taste Smokescreen in a way just his kind could, he hesitated. This was the first time he got intimate with another cybertronian without it being for the purpose of feeding off them.

After a chaste kiss Ricochet bit down on his bottom lip and let his gaze travel down Smokescreen's frame. He didn't want to talk about it, just enjoy this like any other mech would. But just doing so without telling Smokescreen what would happen felt wrong after the other had been so polite and understanding before.

"There is one thing you should know, though... You know what I am... That means I usually would feed off the energy released when intimacy happens. I... already could taste some of yours, to be honest. But I think it's only fair to let you decide whether you are okay with that... All I can promise you about it is that it won't hurt. You might feel a bit more tired than usual, though..."

Smokescreen placed one servo under Ricochet's chin and moved it so that Ricochet had to look him into the optics, an easy smile on his face. "I already guessed that interfacing... Or, well, 'not'-interfacing but doing some petting with an incubus entailed something like that... I'm okay with that. The way you explain it, it will most likely not involve any biting, I guess?" the Praxian asked with a playfull twist in his EMF.

"Not for feeding purposes. But it doesn't mean that I won't take a nip here or there. I wanted to taste test all of you after all..."


	77. Chapter 77

They shared another laugh and it continued with Ricochet leaning down, sealing the Praxian's lips with a slow and sensual kiss. Smokescreen parted his lips and let Ricochet's tongue willingly slide in his intake. In the meantime the incubus' free servo started to slowly travel down the other's frame.

He only pulled away when he needed to vent, just to move further down on the Praxian's frame, continuing to nip and lick the lines on Smokescreen's neck, drawing a symphony of sounds from him. The Praxian did what he could and stroked him wherever he was able to reach, poking into seams and fumbling with sensitive panels and plates.

Meanwhile the incubus moved downwards, placing small kisses and exploring touches all over Smokescreen's frame until he slowly had to climb out of the bed to be able to caress the inside of the other's thighs. Nuzzling before he licked a line down to his Praxian's array, just to stop before he reached it to skip to the other thigh.

Resulting in a frustrated groan from Smokescreen. Ricochet responded by blowing some air at the still closed area, to tease the poor mech at his mercy. 

"Your going to kill me when you plan to keep doing that, my dearest..."

"Dunno what you mean... I'm just here kissing my lovely Praxian tour guide…", Ricochet replied innocently, placing another kiss on the thigh in front of him. One of his digits dipped into a seam on the other thigh, playing with a cable hidden underneath.

Another groan, turning into a whine, and the Praxian's modesty panel popped open. Exposing a already proudly standing spike and a dripping wet valve. "You are my downfall, you know that?" 

"Not yet... But soon..."


	78. Chapter 78

Ricochet had to hold himself back as he hovered just above the other's now open array, reminding himself that this was a different situation than usual and he had to keep himself in check instead of just going for it now that he had access.

The incubus’ gaze moved from the compartments in front of him and met with Smokescreen's. The Praxian's optics glowed bright and the other's field was thick with arousal and want. "I can feel that you're into this as much as I am... But doing this properly means talking this over, too. So, I'd really like to continue to taste this part of you as well. But only if you're in for it. If you still want to wait, or don't want certain things to happen, I'll stop, no hard feelings. I promise."

Smokescreen made a sound and a light thread of embarrassment wove through his EMF, but after a moment he let his head sink back into the pillows and vented out audibly. "Yes. I... I'd really like that. Just. It's been ages since anyone went down on me, though. I'm afraid I might not last too long..."

Ricochet placed a servo on one of Smokescreen's thighs at that, lightly drawing patterns on it with his digits. "I'll go slowly. Just tell me when you want more of something or less... But first; want me to start with your spike or valve?"

"A-Alright. I'm good with either, so it's up to you?" 

The Polyhexian looked back down to the array after the Praxian's words. He licked his lips, contemplating. If Smokescreen really didn't prefer one over the other it should be okay for Ricochet to indulge in what he liked doing but had to skip often enough due to the nature of his usual interfacing habits: It was always easier to find a mech looking for an easy lay to get his spike into than the other way around.

So when he went down on the other, drawing his tongue for the first time through the Praxian's wet folds, he decided to enjoy it as much as possible and at the same time to make it as good as possible for Smokescreen, too.


	79. Chapter 79

After a few more tentative licks, simply drawing his flat tongue though the other's valve lips, Ricochet went for the Praxian's anterior node, encouraged by the mewls and gasps that escaped Smokescreen's voicebox. He circled the small node with the tip of his tongue a few times before he gave it another firm lick, stroking the other's puffy valve lips with his thumbs.

Ricochet then moved his mouth some more towards Smokescreen's equipment, enclosing the sensitive node with his lips, lightly sucking and nibbling on it, enjoying the sweetish taste as much as the symphony of sounds he drew from his new... friend? Lover? While his mouth was occupied with the Praxian's anterior node Ricochet's thumbs still massaged the warm, thick valve lips, slowly making their way down to the other's opening, not yet wanting to go further.

This wasn't about getting what he wanted or needed fast. He had all night to enjoy Smokescreen. The way his pleasure tasted was intoxicating just like the taste of his lubricant and soon he was sure to be able to also try his Praxian's transfluid as well. And Ricochet would make sure that Smokescreen would enjoy it just as much as he did.

His thumb brushed over the still tightly closed opening and from the way Smokescreen ground down on his digit, slightly pushing the tip of it inside the hot, wet warmth the incubus guessed that the other might want some more stimulation. Ricochet had to smirk around the node he was currently nibbling, only to stop a second later, looking up to the moaning and writhing Praxian who now gave a protesting groan.

"Don't stop, please, I'm _so_ close already, please Rico, please."

The Polyhexian was surprised by the nickname but really didn't want to tease Smokescreen too much while he made his mind up, so he started to work the neglected node with his thumb, still looking at the heavily venting mech in front of him, realizing just how beautiful Smokescreen was, especially now; stretched out in front of him, frame winding in pleasure, intake slightly open...

"Not gonna stop my dear, not anytime soon anyway, just want to know if you need some more than just my tongue on... _in_ you or not..." He stroked another digit over Smokescreen's opening to underline his statement.


	80. Chapter 80

With the other's confirmation Ricochet went back down on him. He started out with his mouth, first playing with Smokescreen's node again, mouthing it passionately. His Praxian gasped and moaned, bucking his hips into the intimate kiss.

Slowly Ricochet's servos moved around the other's thighs, readjusting them, changing the angle so that he would have easier access to the mech's equipment. Everything was set and Ricochet kissed his way down, starting with pushing his tongue into the wet heat, rolling it inside the Praxian. It caused another wave of lubricant to gush out, just to be tasted by the incubus slowly eating Smokescreen out.

Ricochet ignored the desperate twitch of the other's thighs around his head as he continued on with his assault. It didn't take long for him to charge Smokescreen up enough to make him beg breathlessly and have him already on the verge of an overload but not quite there yet.

The Polyhexian would have loved to edge Smokescreen some more but since they hadn't talked about such things and he didn't know what the other was into and what not he decided against it and just gave his lovely Praxian what he wanted.

He removed his lips from Smokescreen's opening and sucked one of the warm, puffy valve lips into his intake while he slicked two digits on the prefluid that ran down Smokescreen's still erected but up until now neglected spike. As his lips and his tongue slowly worked their way back up he pushed the digits in one smooth motion into Smokescreen, until he was in up to his knuckles.

He felt the valve clench around his digits and slowly started moving them in and out, ignoring how his own valve ached to be filled and his spike requested to be released. Maybe another time... but tonight was reserved for him treating Smokescreen. So he continued with it.

His free servo grabbed the spike in front of him, giving it a few pumps in the same rhythm as he used to push and pull his digits in and out of Smokescreen before he looked up at the Praxian once more, his oh so strange optics locking with the overly bright ones of the other as he slowly put his lips around the spike’s head and let the length glide into his intake.


	81. Chapter 81

He sucked the spike in the same rhythm as he pumped his digits in Smokescreen's valve, pushing the Praxian closer and closer to his overload with every movement.

At one point he couldn't override his spike's request to be out anymore and so his equipment was opened up as well, throbbing to be fondled with until it became too annoying to be ignored by the incubus any longer. Since he had Smokescreen's spike deep in his intake he let the servo that wasn't working the Praxian's valve slide down to his own array.

The most urgent ache came from his spike, already dripping prefluid. Not that his valve was that much better off, it had already coated his thighs in slick lubricant as well. But he didn't have the mental capacity to work his node in any useful way right now so he simply went for the easiest way to get off; grabbing his own spike and firmly stroking it.

It felt so good that he moaned around the shaft in his intake, causing Smokescreen to buck up, pushing the spike head deeper into his throat. The incubus was a bit surprised but managed without gagging. Ricochet didn't even mind the little slip up, seeing as it meant that his Praxian enjoyed himself enough to forget his manners.

His own overload came closer fast and then Smokescreen keened. His valve tightened around Ricochet's digits just to convulse into a hard overload a second later. Knowing that he and Jazz always enjoyed it he continued to penetrate Smokescreen's valve through the high, prolonging it effectively by doing so.

The Praxian's spike followed shortly after; Smokescreen was still riding out his valve-overload as the Polyhexian's intake was filled with hot transfluid. With all his experience, Ricochet had been able to tell that it would happen just beforehand, so he had been prepared and now just drank up what Smokescreen was giving him.

He himself needed another moment but finished nonetheless, trying not to worry about the mess he had made on the ground. It worked and he decided that he would clean it up tomorrow morning.

"Come up here?" Smokescreen's voice was rough from the overloads and his optics were now dim, reflecting how spend his Praxian was. The offer was a thing he wouldn't skip if the hunters were on his heels, though, so Ricochet crawled fully onto the bed again, just to be pulled into a tight embrace by Smokescreen.


	82. Chapter 82

Ricochet onlined slowly as he felt a small touch against his cheek. One of the first things he noticed was another frame, warm against his own. His memory files backed up why there was another mech and who he was after a few seconds, followed by all the other memories from last night and the day that came before all that.

The incubus smiled even before his optics, still free from his visor, were ready to online and cuddled up closer to the other. Smokescreen's reaction was immediate as he pulled Ricochet closer, too.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up…", the Praxian whispered against Ricochet's forehead. He then placed a small kiss on it before he drew away a little to look Ricochet in the now onlined optics. "Good morning, anyways. Do you want to get up, shower and get some left over sweets for breakfast or... just doze in bed a little longer? I'm good with either."

Ricochet enjoyed the other's frame and warmth, basking in Smokescreen's happy and relaxed field at the same time. It was a rare thing, to wake up like this after a night like the last. The only occasions that _that_ really happened was when he had overdone it with the highgrade and didn't even remember how he ended up in who's bed... and then had to sneak out unnoticed.

Those weren't his best mornings... This certainly was a very good one. He _would_ miss this when he traveled home to Polyhex. One more reason to come back to Praxus - besides his brother, of course. If Smokescreen agreed to such an on and off thing...

"Let's do all of those things? Starting with the dozing. Then continuing with the shower and then drink some hot energon before we feast on the treats?"

Though it was so very tempting to start the morning the same way their last 'date' ended. But he didn't want to seem too pushy. So he decided against offering that and just going with everything else. After all learning how a 'normal' mech went through their day after facing... Or not facing but only petting... And maybe doing some fingering with someone else, was interesting, too.

"Sounds like a plan", Smokescreen agreed.


	83. Chapter 83

They cuddled for another hour, occasionally kissing or feeling one another up. Nothing got too heated though. At one point Smokescreen had managed to sit up and Ricochet ended up resting his head in the other's lap while the Praxian named every crystal Ricochet pointed at and gave a short explanation.

//Morning Rico, are you all right? How was the night? Should we expect you back for lunch? We'd love to show you a few things, like the oxi-lake and the restaurant next to it. It has a few fancy and a few strange things you just have to check out//

"Ah, wait a moment, Smokescreen, Jazz texted me, I’ve got to answer that... um. But first. Do _we_ have plans for the day? Since Jazz wrote he and Prowl would like to show me a few things… a lake and a restaurant."

Smokescreen nodded, apparently knowing what Ricochet meant. "Let me guess: the Oxilary and the oxi-lake?" As Ricochet gave the affirmative, Smokescreen continued: "Those two are rather special, no wonder Jazz wants to show them to you… and no, I won't tell you why and spoil the surprise."

Ricochet stretched innocently just to blow raspberries against the other's thigh a second later, to tease him a little. "I can try to poke you until you tell me!", he added in a rare display of silliness. It ended in a small tickle fight which Smokescreen won, pinning Ricochet into the bedding. "Fine, you win... but wouldn't it be unfair if you can't see my surprised face when I find out?", Ricochet asked with a shy smile.

"Are you asking me out?", Smokescreen replied softly, leaning in for a kiss. 

"Yes?"

//I don't know what it is about that place but Smokescreen won't tell me. But if it's awful I want to hold all of you responsible for it. So I hope a booking for four would be okay?//

After Jazz gave a thumbs up Ricochet and Smokescreen decided that they should finally separate themselves from the bed, take a shower and clean up. 

Meanwhile Jazz just gave Prowl a very pointed look; yes, his lover had been right. Again. At least they already had the booking for four ready and didn't have to change it again...


	84. Chapter 84

After finishing to clean up the worst of their little feast, Smokescreen offered Ricochet to do the remaining work so that the incubus could shower first. Ricochet agreed but couldn't stop himself from thinking about how very strange it felt that Smokescreen would just be so nice without wanting something, namely some facing, in return and wondered if Jazz got the same treatment from his vampire... or if that was normal for all the other Cybertronians who weren't too scared to date.

Ricochet followed one thought after another while he cleaned himself thoughtfully, only to be distracted by some pretty circular green crystals hanging off the wall of the shower. Even though they weren't directly hit by the shower’s solvent tiny drops of clear liquid started to drip down their middles. It was as strange as fascinating. Maybe it was something like this that the other's wanted to show him?

After Ricochet was done and dried he stepped out of the shower and made his way through Smokescreen's flat. The way everything was nicely decorated and assembled reminded the Polyhexian of how his brother used to set up his various knickknacks and mementos. Ricochet had send Jazz many of those items already since Jazz had told him he just couldn't do without them. Too bad _he_ didn't have that much talent when it came to these details and their formally shared flat now lacked some of its... life?

Ricochet reached the living room and spotted Smokescreen at the table, already setting up their treats for breakfast. "You can shower now, I'll prepare us a nice cup of warm energon, Polyhexian style. If you don't mind me using the kitchen, that is."

Smokescreen nodded. "Sounds interesting. I'd like to try it. Don't be shy to use whatever you find in the cupboards as long as it's not labeled for crystals", the Praxian agreed with a chuckle, reminding Rico of the dripping crystals in the shower. 

"Oh by the way... What's with the green, compact crystal in your shower... It, well, it kinda leaked something. And I'm pretty sure I didn't splash any solvent on it. It won't die if I did, though. Right?"

Smokescreen stopped short as he was about to exit the room to shower himself. Then gave Rico a reassuring smile, combined with a rather complicated doorwing movement. "First off: no, it wouldn't die from getting solvent splashed on it, so no worries. Secondly: it's normal that it 'leaks'. It even got its name from it, 'crying photos'. It needs humidity because it... Let's say it sucks it in, filters out nutrients, and then disposes of the additional, filtered liquid by 'leaking' it", the Praxian explained.

Ricochet realized that the entire process was probably a lot more complicated but still was thankful that Smokescreen was nice enough to put it so that Ricochet could easily understand it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to point another THANK You to @Magnolia_in_black_Velvet she's doing a great job keeping this quality controlled. Especially now that I'm so busy I barely can do a proofreading on my own ♥️♥️♥️


	85. Chapter 85

Breakfast was lots of flirting, some chaste touches and some kissing. After they were done devouring their leftovers from dinner and the warm energon Ricochet had made, which Smokescreen seemed to really like, Ricochet checked back with Jazz when they should arrive at the lake and then got everything set up with Smokescreen.

"So we still have an hour before the transport picks us up, right? I know _exactly_ what we do in the meantime...", Ricochet said while he steered the Praxian in the direction of the bedroom.

"All right. I know things are working out good between us. But following the usual dating guidelines would mean waiting for this until _after_ the date. You know?", Smokescreen remarked with a chuckle but didn't stop Ricochet or even try to hinder him in any way.

The Polyhexian snorted right before they stepped into the bedroom. "I might not know _too much_ about dates but that one is pretty clear. No, silly, I want the two of us to get over there." He pointed to the small workstation in the far corner of the room before he continued. "One hour should be more than enough to finish filling out those papers for the crystal caring job. So why not do it now?"__

_ _Ricochet pushed Smokescreen into the single swivel chair and pointed at the workstation. "We'll do it together and I make sure you send it in this time. It is your dream job after all and after spending a single day with you and in your flat, I'm sure you'd be so much happier with it than you are now."_ _

_ _Smokescreen hesitated. "Wait. You mean like _right_ now?"_ _

_ _Rolling his optics Ricochet just powered the workstation on himself, reaching between Smokescreen and the device. A second later the holoscreen came to life._ _

_ _"Yes, absolutely. See, I don't say quit your job right away. Just submit your application, there is no risk in doing that. Everything else comes after they accept it", he tried, slinging his servos in a soothing manner over Smokescreen's shoulders._ _


	86. Chapter 86

"Are you all right?", Smokescreen asked him while they were walking from where their transport had dropped them off towards the lake. 

Ricochet nodded before he glanced towards the Praxian besides him. "I'm just a little nervous about the crowd - you know, all those other Praxians - looking at me because I stand out. But I'll be good since you are here too and the others will be at the lake as well. Besides I feel a little more secure now that I can understand some of their sensor panel movements thanks to your little crash course on reading 'wing talk'."

It wasn't much but it did indeed help Ricochet to feel less like a stranger. 

Smokescreen looked him in the optics, again shielded by his orange visor. "Alright, but if anything happens to be too much or a situation is too taxing, you tell me. Okay?"

Ricochet nodded and looked down surprised as Smokescreen took hold of the incubus’ servo, giving it a light squeeze. It was only a small gesture but it gave him so much reassurance.

They continued their way like that. It was strange to think about how Jazz and Prowl might react upon seeing them holding servos. Would Prowl be angry? He had 'claimed' Ricochet after all and that should have been a sign for others to stay away from him.

"You won't get in trouble with Prowl for... for us getting this close? I mean because he is your clan leader and all that?" 

Smokescreen shook his head at once. "As long as I won't change to be like him I'm his brother and a associate of the clan but technically not part of it. So I'll be good. And you won't have any problems with him either."

Ricochet was about to answer something as he spotted Jazz, waving them over. Ricochet waved back and walked a little faster now that his brother was in sight. "Look, there they are", he told Smokescreen, who simply followed him with an amused smile.


	87. Chapter 87

They had been at the lake a little bit earlier than they had to since there were few things Prowl could stand less than being late. A quirk of his Praxian Jazz had gotten used to by now. He himself was more laid back regarding the matter but understood the sentiment behind it, Prowl was a busy mech after all and someone being late always meant less time for other things, like their shared time together. 

And right now it wasn’t like they wasted any time while they were waiting for their siblings. The view of the oxi-lake was, after all, a great one. Jazz always enjoyed it when they decided to make a trip to this location… minus maybe some of the dishes the restaurant attached to the lake served. Though he did look forward to Ricochet seeing the things offered here and watching his brother’s reaction to them.

“So, love, care to tell me more about your great master plan while we wait? I mean, sure, they spend the day together… and the night... but it doesn’t mean that anything must have happened. Or that those two work out. And so far Ricochet has been rather stressed by being a stranger in this place. And truth be told it even gets to me sometimes if the staring gets too intense. It’s simply hard to fully forget something that has been trained into you like this. Even with me knowing that I’m safe here. Even safer than I’ve ever been outside the city.”

Prowl nodded, his calm field weaving into Jazz’. “I still remember how on edge you always seemed when you were transferred to Praxus in the beginning… Before I knew what you where and why you were so nervous, I thought it might just be our culture that made you uneasy.” Prowl flicked his doorwings in amusement, probably remembering how ‘funny’ Jazz must have behaved in his optics.

“But like you said yourself: It is much safer here for you and your brother… and I know that you would be calmer and more relaxed, knowing that he is here, close to you, in no apparent danger. Even if it doesn’t work out with Smokescreen in the end, it might as well help him decide to stay a little longer and from that point you and your charm could help to persuade him to change his mind about Praxus.”

Jazz hummed approvingly, by now really hoping for that to happen, when their connection told him that his twin must be getting closer. He turned and after a few seconds of scanning he spotted Ricochet, walking towards them… holding servos with Smokescreen…


	88. Chapter 88

Together the group spend the first few minutes greeting each other and enjoying the scenery. Ricochet relaxed after a while without Jazz and Prowl remarking that he and Smokescreen arrived servo in servo. Maybe it really wasn't such a great deal and it only felt like it for him because he’d never tried it?

"Look, today the lake has the same color scheme you sport. It's yellow where the sun hits the surface and orange-red everywhere else", Smokescreen pointed out with a smile. "As if it wants to say hello as well", he added with a small wink.

Ricochet looked from Smokescreen to the lake and back, visibly confused. "I'm honored by that for sure... But what do you mean by _it has these colors today_? Doesn't it usually look like this?"

Jazz chimed in at that. "Funny. I asked Prowler the same question when he told me something like that one day, too. Just that day the lake was blue... It's pretty simple though! The lake is filled with indicator nanites.

Depending on how acidic or alkaline the particles in the liquid are, the nanites change color. We had a rather strong acid rainstorm just before you arrived in Praxus, that's why the lake is still rather acidic and thus, orange-yellow. It will probably be a yellow to green tone by tomorrow evening, then blue and then violet."

"Oh", was all Ricochet was able to utter as he stared back at the lake. It sounded pretty cool and he regretted that he couldn't just visit the lake every day, just to see what color it had then.

"Though the best time to be here, or rather in the safety of the restaurant, is when the lake is deep purple and a rainstorm starts. Then you can watch how the acid rain hits the lakes surface and for just a few minutes the lake ripples in all its possible colors as it slowly turns nearly red", Smokescreen added, clearly speaking from experience. 

Now _that_ was something he really wanted to watch. Alone hearing abbout it and imagining it was giving Ricochet an awesome picture.

"Too bad for you that it will take at least two more weeks until the next rainstorm. I just checked all the available resources on that matter to determine what chances you have. The probability that one comes in within your scheduled stay is below 0.8%", Prowl calculated, which caused Ricochet to deflate slightly.

The Polyhexian looked at Smokescreen as he nudged him lightly, waving his doorwings in what the incubus recognized as a friendly gesture, mostly followed by an offer. "I'm pretty sure I can dig out a holovid of the entire thing to show you later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lovely beta pointed out a typo today that even made me chuckle 🙈 so have it, too:
> 
> *It will probably be a yellow to green tone by tomorrow evening, then blue and then VIOLENT*


	89. Chapter 89

They watched the lake a little longer, talking about nothing important in particular, like the weather or the small things that were different in Praxus compared to Polyhex. And Ricochet was even proudly demonstrating his newly acquired knowledge about 'wing talk'.

Ricochet caught Prowl giving Jazz a glance at the matter that probably held a lot more meaning than he could guess and he wondered how it had been for Jazz to learn all these things. They really had to talk about it at a later time, he decided.

"Ah, it's time, we should go in and claim our table", Jazz suddenly announced. He probably had an internal alert set to remember it in time like he always did back home. His sibling was just horrible at remembering anything without a reminder when distracted. Ricochet still remembered that one time he'd arrived home from work and had been greeted by a wall of smoke.

He’d barely managed to open the two windows they had to let it all out without running into every piece of furniture they owned. He had called Jazz, who very sheepishly told him that he had started cooking... then his superior had asked him whether he could cover someone's shift and he had agreed and left, energon tart still in their tiny oven. Afterwards he had to get all his vents exchanged since they where covered in burned energon particles. _That had not be a fun experience, either_. But less expensive than the shopping tour for new furniture they’d also had to do...

They moved towards the Oxilary, with Ricochet growing more and more curious. "So I’ll finally find out what everyone has with me trying out the food from this place?", he remarked as they sat down. Of course they had a private booth with perfect view over the lake. That was the upside of his brother having someone like Prowl as his lover.

Jazz looked towards Smokescreen, a pleased smile on his lips. "A see ya haven't spoiled his surprise. Thank ya, mech", Jazz commented and took Ricochet's menu away from him before he could peek in. "A was so free to already order in advance, so we just need this." His brother held the smaller menu towards him, containing drinks made from usual energon, highgrade and other additives.


	90. Chapter 90

As the waiter - it was a real mech, not a drone, which meant this place was really fancy - brought in their meals Ricochet put his drink aside to see what his brother had ordered for him. His plate was placed in front of him before the waiter moved on to serve the others their meals as well.

Ricochet didn't check what the others got though, the incubus just stared at his plate, not able to remove his gaze from... whatever that was. Only as the _thing_ twitched, twice, he slowly looked up at his sibling, unsure of what to do or say.

"That's. No... I mean. What... Or who? Is it _alive_?" He really tried to keep his voice down and not look too distressed, but really, how else was a mech supposed to react when _a thing_ like that was place in front of him on a silver plate. Twitching. Looking at him?

Smokescreen was the first who lost it and wasn't able to keep a straight face any longer. He chuckled lightly, shaking his head, giving Jazz a look. Probably wanting him to decide if Ricochet would get an answer now or not.

Jazz wasn't much better off but kept quiet enough not to disturb any of the other guests. The only one who still sat there with a perfectly straight face was Prowl. Though even the vampire had a small smirk on his lips. He did nudge Jazz and finally his brother decided that Ricochet had been tortured enough.

"It's a silverfish, from the lake. Yes, it's alive and no, you are not supposed to eat or kill it... It's more of an additional thing? See you have those different puffed crackers on the side? They are made of different metals, and you are supposed to rub them against the skin of the silverfish. Depending on the ph of the fish's skin, the metal reacts and changes its taste..."

Jazz kept explaining him how, depending on the day, the taste of the combined plates changed and mechs who liked the fish would come rather often to enjoy the variety of it. The silverfish were rather sturdy and hard to kill so being pulled out for this didn't harm them. At least that was what Jazz told him. He still felt a little bit bad about it and only tried it out with some skepticism.


	91. Chapter 91

After the first dish they continued with more normal courses though they were still different from what Ricochet usually had. Everything Jazz had ordered had a connection to the oxi-lake and its unusual colors. One dish changed colors when one poured the sauce over it and another was actually made with liquid from the lake – the Polyhexian only dared to consume it after all other three mecha had promised him that it was completely safe. 

Summarized, the evening had been a very nice one, even after they finished their meals and started to chat. Prowl proved to be more civil than Ricochet had thought a vampire might be. Yes, he felt a little bad for having so many prejudices against the other’s kind. All while he always had been annoyed when _he_ heard how mecha thought his kind would be – that was, if it were real. Well, he was real, and not close to what those mecha thought he might be.

“And what have the two of you been up to after the sightseeing and taste testing?”, Jazz asked after they had ordered another round of drinks. From the playful glint the incubus could feel through their connection Ricochet knew exactly what his brother was getting at. It didn’t mean that he would simply give him what he wanted.

“Oh, we were rather productive actually!” Ricochet brushed Smokescreen’s forearm with his digits and smiled lightly at the Praxian. “When we were at the crystal gardens Smokescreen told me so much about all the crystals and he somehow got to the topic that he really wanted to send an application to work with crystals himself but never got around to do it… well, now everything is done and sent. So, let’s hope everything works out!” 

It was Prowl who seemed the most surprised about that statement. His doorwings fluttered lightly and moved up. Something that showed how interested and at the same time surprised he was, at least that’s what Ricochet could interpret from the movement. “You _really_ did that? I remember that Bluestreak told me a few months ago that you were contemplating it over and over again…. It’s nice to see that you came to a conclusion, dear brother.”

At that Smokescreen ducked his head a little, sheepishly. Still, there was a small smile on his face and Ricochet could tell how well the Praxian took his brother’s praise. It warmed the incubus’ spark a lot to see that things turned out this well. That Smokescreen seemed so happy, if nervous, now that those things had started. 

Too bad he couldn’t just do the same and try a different job. For instance, _he_ wouldn’t even know what to do. He never dared to dream about such things… just picked what would be the most safe thing to do.


	92. Chapter 92

They got their next round of drinks from the waiter and raised their glasses in congratulations for Smokescreen's decision. "So that the next time we come together like this will be to celebrate your new employment", Prowl said before they all took a sip. 

Ricochet knew that he wouldn't be there to attend that occasion since it would be a big surprise if things moved that fast. But there was no sense in correcting the vampire; it would only dampen the joyous mood.

"Ya know, this would just be _the_ perfect moment ta consider doing the same, Rico. A know how boring and unfulfilling your job at the call center is", the black and white incubus started. 

Ricochet sighed and shook his head lightly. "Jazz... that's a different situation entirely. I know it might be easy to forget here in Praxus but things outside the city borders aren't as peaceful. There are hunters around, looking for anything that isn't completely normal. Working at the call center is boring and all but as safe as it could be. And I’d rather not risk being caught or even offlined just because I want to make my life a little bit more exciting..."

It wasn't the first time Jazz and Ricochet discussed this topic. It never got them anywhere. Ricochet did not wish to have a fight now though, and just took another sip from his drink as Jazz was about to start his usual train of arguments... just that this time his brother was indeed able to surprise him.

"A know... and that's why A think that other measures might be due... A mean ya always say it's too dangerous to do this and that in Polyhex. So how about not only changing your job... but maybe your surroundings? A know a rather nice place, no hunters, nice parks... and the locals are friendly, too", Jazz continued with an innocent look around before his visor covered optics were fixed on Ricochet again. "And A happen to know one of the main decision makers around town, too."


	93. Chapter 93

Ricochet was about to take a sip from his drink and nearly chocked as Jazz words finally hit home, as he realized what his twin implied. “Jazz… I can’t just – See, we’ve always been there. Polyhex is where we came online. Where we grew up and the one and only place we know better than most mecha. I could point you to a hideout close by in every part of the city if necessary…”

“It’s also the place, the city where our creators and many other ‘not-mecha’ died. A place where we know the hide-outs because he have to… Praxus on the other servo is safe enough to not need to be scared all the time. Not just because no hunter would simply waltz in but because you _are_ my brother and I _am_ close to the mech who has a big say about stuff, as I already mentioned.”

Ricochet looked into his drink, swirling the liquid inside the cup lightly. He was about to tell Jazz that he’d like to discuss these matters more privately as Smokescreen spoke up. “How about we keep the mood up and talk about the serious matters at a later time? Right now doesn't seem like the best time or place… and I think us being here would be a great opportunity to take a look at the crystal garden on this side of town.”

He turned to Ricochet, smiling at the incubus. “They do have a whole different set of crystals here than we saw at the other garden, due to the different minerals in the ground”, the Praxian explained and Ricochet could only smile as he noticed how the other’s doorwings moved excitedly up and down.

“I agree that the gardens here are worth a visit. Jazz?”, Prowl chimed in again, giving Jazz a look, who after a moment slowly nodded. From the seconds between the vampire’s question and his brother’s answer Ricochet concluded that there had been a short chat over comms between the two. Maybe still happened but he didn’t want to be nosy. Right now he was just happy that he didn’t have to discuss the matter anymore.


	94. Chapter 94

They finished their drinks and payed the bill, or rather Prowl disappeared to do that, Ricochet guessed – hoped - he did. And didn't just pull a strange vampire thing to get around it. He still had to learn quite a bit about the other beings. _For his next visit, not because he had started to overthink the entire moving to Praxus thing. _

After that they moved on towards the park. It was close enough to reach it by foot and with his twin close by Ricochet did not feel all too obviously out of place. The walk was rather quiet and the only thing happening was Smokescreen pulling him close, holding his servo.

Inside the crystal garden Smokescreen was back in his element and explained to Ricochet which crystal was what, how the colors came to be or changed due to the weather and so on. This park also had a rather nicely stocked crystal shop in the center with many small potted crystals in nicely decorated pots. It also had a section with different planting substrates, supplements and even more pots, obviously servo made.

"You think I could buy like... one or two and take them back home?", Ricochet asked, looking at a pretty blue and yellow crystal. 

"That's a labradorite. They are easy to care for but you'll need to buy some supplements and a special crystal lamp for it since it needs a very certain light level. It would live and grow without it but it's colors would become less stunning."

Then Smokescreen pointed at the red thin crystal Ricochet had considered as well. "That one is a designer crystal, selectively grown for this very color. They are called 'rust sticks'. It needs very basic care but is rather expensive and totally overrated if you ask me."

Ricochet chuckled and looked back at the labradorites. "I still like them both... Their combined colors kind of remind me of you... Help me to find two good one's that won't just die after a week?"

The Praxian blushed lightly but continued to help the incubus to select two strong and nicely colored crystals and a planter to fit them both. They also picked a vivarium with an inbuilt light and a thermo control that would create the perfect living space for the crystals. 

Meanwhile Jazz had picked a very simple blue crystal with a red tip.

"But only if you promise me that you’ll really keep this one alive. We won't get this one just to kill it again…", Prowl had remarked at the checkout. Earning a knowing wingtilt from Smokescreen. Apparently Jazz wasn't good at crystal gardening…

Hopefully he was going to be better at it. Because he really liked his humble selection. And it wasn't exactly the cheapest...


	95. Chapter 95

After their visit in the shop their little group lingered a little longer close to the park and the lake, enjoying the scenery some more. Ricochet wondered silently whether there was a way that would grant him another evening and night at Smokescreen’s place without being too obvious about it. This was, after all, their ‘second date’, right? And weren’t they supposed to spend some time after it with one another? Getting to know each other...

“Can’t wait ta set the little one up later… let’s see how well we are doing?”, Jazz suggested, glancing at Ricochet’s bag with all the things he bought. 

Prowls doorwing’s shot up immediately at that. “How about you don’t do that, my dear? I know your intentions are good, Jazz, but how about we give those poor crystals a chance to live? They weren’t exactly cheap, after all. How about we let our crystal gardener-to-be help Ricochet out with that? He can also give him a few hints what to do and what not… maybe your sibling can help you with your newest project after that?”

Prowl sounded like he was trying very hard to not offend Jazz with what he said; his twin still managed to give him a look and a pout. “Ya make it sound as if A haven’t learned from my past mistakes. My last crystal did survive over a month, if A might remind ya!”

Prowl glanced at Ricochet for a second before the incubus felt Smokescreen’s field besides him go through a variety of emotions, one of them was amusement mixed with remorse. “I can help Ricochet for sure; after we are done he can have the guest room, again. That way I can check on the crystals in the morning and see how well they settled in their new environment, too. I’ll also write him up a little care plan for your newest find that he can bring you, alright, Jazz?”

It seemed like his brother was about to say something but decided not to. He simply shrugged and muttered a ‘Ya are all against me’ and leaned against Prowl. 

Ricochet gave his brother a caring nudge over their bond and turned to Smokescreen. “Sounds good to me.”


	96. Chapter 96

They parted ways again and this time Smokescreen opted for them to drive to his place instead of taking a transport. The Praxian took lead and Ricochet followed him, staying right behind the other's bumper, enjoining stretching his tires for once.

::You really enjoy the drive, don't you? If you're into speeding I could book us a lane at one of the race tracks. There are quite a few nice ones close by::, Smokescreen started over comm, giving a playful engine rev. 

Ricochet considered the offer. He'd never been to one of the pay-to-drive places back at home. They were more the places where mechs went to meet up with friends or to been seen... two things he didn't really have or wanted to happen.

But he was safe here, right?

::I think we could do that. I've only ever been to the free places to burn some rubber at times, though. And I'm sure there are more social rules I should know about?... now that I think of it, I didn't do anything particularly bad today, did I? It kinda seemed like Prowl was trying to get rid of me. Not that I mind, it means spending more time with you after all.::

Smokescreen slowed down a little and took a left turn to a narrower side road before his next answer came.

::If Prowl wouldn't like you you wouldn’t be here any longer. Believe me, he is really direct when it comes to that... Maybe he just wants to spend some time with Jazz? They are both free for these days, that's rare enough. And those two really are deeply in for one another. Never seen anyone who got that close to my brother like Jazz::, Smokescreen mused over their line, making Ricochet think about how strange life seemed to be at times. Especially considering how the entire thing between his brother and had Prowl started out.


	97. Chapter 97

Back at Smokescreen’s place the two mecha decided that a little bit of rest was what they wanted first. Only, as they sat down on the Praxian’s comfortable couch, Ricochet realized how tired the day had left him. 

It was a good feeling, though. He rarely got to do so much fun stuff in one day that it left him absolutely knocked out. In Polyhex, more nights than not, he couldn’t sleep because he was still too awake, felt like he still had to move, to do something, burn that pent up energy that always seemed to linger in his systems. Not so this evening. 

Smokescreen who had opted to grab them a glass of warmed up midgrade came back just as Ricochet couldn’t hold back a yawn anymore. “I hope you aren’t too tired since we still have to get your crystals into their new little ‘living space’. Of course when you really wanna go to recharge after you drink up you can and I can do the necessary part of the planting for you today and we’ll set it fully up together tomorrow.”

After taking a sip from his energon Ricochet shook his head. “No, it’s not that bad… just, let’s do the things we need to do to keep the crystals happy and alive today together… and then we could… I don’t know. Do whatever is done, on a second date? If that’s what you’re interested in as well, of course”, Ricochet suggested, feeling suddenly a little bit shy. What if he was rushing Smokescreen with his approach? If he ruined whatever this could be? 

But after the day he did start to feel at least a little bit hungry… even though he would have thought that Prowl had given him enough for the next few days at least. But then he wasn’t used to a schedule like this one. Not that that meant that he would pressure Smokescreen into supplying him but he would have to go back to Jazz and Prowl if the other wasn't into this. 

The Praxian took a seat besides Ricochet, cuddling up to him without even considering to play coy. And his field was very inviting, too, warm and flirty, easily mingling with the incubus’. “Sounds like a plan I can agree to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You probably have noticed that I update this every few days instead of each day. That is because my hubby went from parenting time to working full-time all of a sudden and well, we still need to get into new routines, I have a lot CaC already written/ prepared but only rough guidelines of AS and I'm also partly working on other fics, so until things work more smoothly be patient please? ❤️🙏🏼


	98. Chapter 98

Unlike their brothers Jazz and Prowl did take a transport. Not that Jazz wouldn't have loved to take a drive to enjoy the view of Prowl in front of him but he could sense that his Praxian was rather tired already. Not that Prowl would ever say such a thing. He still was under the impression that he, as the clan’s alpha, had to be strong at all times.

And that wasn't wrong when he was around his clan, even though Jazz had already noticed that he was rather popular among his fellows and the chance that he would be challenged was slim. Still, it was a vampire thing that Jazz had learned to accept. His opinion did differ when it was just the two of them, though.

He leaned against the Praxian who had offlined his optics after their private transport had taken off, hinting at how tired he really was. "Has been a long day, lover", Jazz commented as two icy blue optics met his visor, not glowing as bright as they usually did. 

Before Prowl could even try to say something Jazz pushed his digit against the enforcer's lips, silencing him. "Oh, Prowler. Don't ya even try ta tell me that ya're fine. For a stranger ya might look and behave like always, but A know ya well enough and A can read all those little hints yer frame is giving me. Ya are still healing, and we walked around all day, with ya pushing yerself to walk and behave like nothing was up. And A respect that. But right now it's just the two of us, so do me the favor and relax a little. All right?"

Prowl looked ready to argue but then just leaned against Jazz as well. Offlining his optics again in the process. "You bring the biggest changes in my live, you know that, dear Jazz? Thank you."

The incubus laughed lightly, offlining his visor as well. Just enjoying this shared little moment. Of course he could tell Prowl that he was the one who should thank him, for going through all of this effort to get him close to Ricochet again, but he was sure Prowl could feel his gratitude all too well.


	99. Chapter 99

After they potted the crystals and started to set everything up for them so that they wouldn't just die over night, Ricochet had listened happily to Smokescreen giving him a few details on crystal caring and a little bit of his guessing why Jazz' and Prowl's crystals kept kicking the bucket. After some time the Praxian stopped himself and apologized for getting carried away again.

"It's all right, really. I love listening to you when you nerd out like that", Ricochet teased with an easy smile on his lips. "And it's lovely to watch you practically 'glow' from how happy it makes you. Absolutely gorgeous."

Smokescreen flushed at that, biting his bottom lip, trying to hide a smile. He might not be a youngster who was doing this for the first time but it had been an awful long time since he had gotten any honest compliments that didn't just point out that he was build nicely, had a pretty paint job or nicely shaped doorwings. If the incubus continued like that Ricochet was going to ruin his standard for 'dates' and sweettalking forever.

"And now-" The Polyhexian pulled Smokescreen closer, caressing the other's cheek with a slowly roaming servo- "You are _literally_ glowing in the prettiest shade of cyan."

Their optics met, Ricochet's already uncovered since the very moment the front door had closed behind them, and for a second the world around them stopped to spin as they lost one another in the depth of their gazes. Their faces inched closer to each other without another word being exchanged, lips meeting in a slow, sensual kiss.

Ricochet had the strangest feeling in his spark as he forgot everything about the world around them, about the fact that he would leave Praxus in two days, returning to his plain, uneventful and Praxian lacking life in Polyhex. Right now he was here and happy.


	100. Chapter 100

At one point in their little make out session they ended up on the floor and there they were faced with a few problems. First they nearly knocked over one of the freshly potted crystals, then Smokescreen's left doorwing got squeezed between the hard floor and Ricochet's forearm.

"How about we move to a bed and I make sure to shower your doorwings with kisses until you don't even remember that it ever hurt, at all?", the incubus whispered directly into the Praxian's audio before he dipped down to nip at his neck, making Smokescreen arch his back as response to the assault.

Only after a few long seconds remembered the Praxian that he still owed Ricochet an answer for his oh so tempting request. His servos moved on their own accord, mapping out Ricochet's frame, pulling at wires and teasing transformation seams.

"My room. Now. Primus please now", Smokescreen moaned as Ricochet bit lightly down onto a rather sensitive line at his neck. They started to move, still touching and kissing and stopping every now and then on their way, so focused on each other that they forgot their destination again and again. Leaning against whatever furniture that gave them enough stability.

_When_ they finally made it to Smokescreen's room the Praxian was already running hot, barely keeping his cover shut. Ricochet wasn't in a less heated state, though. Still, some topics hadn’t been agreed upon yet and had to be cleared before the act. They hit the soft bed, Ricochet on top of Smokescreen, as the Polyhexian gathered all his willpower to pull away from the other, resulting in Smokescreen giving a protesting whine.

"Hey there, sweetspark? What you’re doing with your servos right _there_ is great but I need your attention for a split second... Yeah, sorry, it's just. Hmmm. I need to know what you want and how and, ah..."

"You. I want you, in every way possible. Now, please."


	101. Chapter 101

Ricochet was already on top of the other, his frame flush against his lover’s, barely managing not to just go for the sweet temptation that was Smokescreen. Everything about his Praxian just screamed for more: Smokescreen's field, pulsing with arousal and want; his frame, pressing hot against the incubus'; his servos touching, pulling, groping.

"I can't keep myself from feeding off of you when we do this... "

Seemingly uncaring about Ricochet's warning Smokescreen pulled the Polyhexian down and kissed him passionately. Ricochet couldn't stop himself from reciprocating the kiss. He melted into it and in the progress he deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue between Smokescreen's lips which parted without any resistance.

He had kissed many mecha when he had 'preyed' on them, never really minding it. To the incubus it was never more than another way to feed on them and it was, in most cases, an enjoyable activity as well. Sure, there were horrible kisser out there, just like there were more than enough mecha who didn't even got him close to overload when engaging with him... But that was it.

Due to his nature Ricochet saw it rather pragmatically; for him it was just like snacking on ener-berries: most were sweet and nicely flavored but some lacked taste or turned bitter because they didn't get enough sunlight while ripening, yet they still had the same energy index as the good tasting ones and the few bad ones weren't a reason to not enjoy them altogether.

But with Smokescreen something was different. Kissing him felt _right_. It was like the other's lips belonged onto his and it wasn't like he would wish to change anything about the way the Praxian kissed, either. It was just perfect. It made it so much harder to break the kiss at one point.

Ricochet vented against Smokescreen's hot, plump lips, only pulling away with unbelievable effort. He was about to repeat his question as he felt and heard Smokescreen's panel suddenly snap aside.

"In that case, I hope you're enjoying your meal so far... Now please, stop procrastinating this any longer? I don't want to rush it, really, but I honestly can't remember the last time a mech made me want _this_ so very much. It's like I'm burning up... But what am I talking? I'm sure you can tell."

"It's one thing to feel your frame react so wonderfully but another to get it confirmed by you as well... After all you are not just another mech I met in a bar and saw fit to be my next meal…", Ricochet explained, finally allowing his servos to travel down Smokescreen's side, up the outside of his strong thighs and then between the Praxian's legs, digits pushing past the other's swollen valve lips, examinating the wet opening, heated and ready.

"You’re right though, letting you wait any longer would be rather mean…"


	102. Chapter 102

The words had just left his vocalizer as the incubus already started to get back down on Smokescreen, showering his frame with small kisses, slowly moving downwards, enjoying every sound his Praxian made.

As Ricochet reached the other's left headlight he nipped the edges and licked the colored glass slowly while his servo worked the right headlight, drawing shaky moans from Smokescreen who could only claw at the bedding underneath him, processor not ready to compute anything beyond the overwhelming sensory input from Ricochet's treatment. But instead of moving up again and sinking his spike in Smokescreen's waiting valve the incubus worked his way further down the Praxian's frame, continuing to kiss the other's plating, nip at exposed lines and lick along sensitive transformation seams.

Smokescreen was a wreathing, moaning mess by the time Ricochet reached his valve. The Praxian's thighs were shaking from the pent up arousal that pushed him to the edge of desperation as the incubus started to slowly lick the lubricant coated valve lips in front of him, only pushing his glossa between them to run it flat over the Praxian's twitching opening, then he gave the sensitive anterior node a swirl before he went back down again. All modesty forgotten Smokescreen rocked down against Ricochet's lips, hoping to get that clever glossa to push deeper inside him, giving him more than just a tease of what might be waiting for him.

But Ricochet didn't let that deter him from his plan. He continued to eat his Praxian out as if time was non-existent. Only as he started to focus his attention on Smokescreen's node did he give in and pushed two digits in the empty valve, pumping them in and out. It didn't take him much effort to get Smokescreen close to his first overload, and soon enough the Praxian road out his first overload, trying and only succeeding partly to muffle his pleasure induced sounds with his own servo.

Smokescreen's optics were still unfocused as Ricochet moved up his frame again, clearly pleased with his doing, just watching his Praxian as he slowly regained all his processing power, yearning to kiss his lover but not daring to do anything that Smokescreen might not enjoy and kill the mood with it. Just to be pulled down into a lazy but loving kiss.

"Ready for a second round?", Ricochet asked after they parted, his spike already pressing up against Smokescreen's thigh, hot and proudly erected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here I thought I posted this already. Ups.


	103. Chapter 103

"Primus... Yes, yes please", Smokescreen answered, voice still unsteady and shaky because of the excess charge from his recent overload. Ricochet smiled at his lover, going in for another kiss, trying to buy some time to more carefully consider the idea that had just popped up in his processor. Trying to decide whether asking the Praxian about what he thought was stretching his luck or legitimate.

It wasn't like Smokescreen didn't know what he wanted... So if Ricochet asked and the other wasn't into it he for sure would just tell him without being too put off. At least the incubus hoped so. He broke the kiss, glanced to the sides to the other's servos, to his wrists, as Smokescreen pushed his hips up against Ricochet, squeezing the incubus' spike between their frames, drawing a wanton moan from Ricochet.

"Stop torturing me by leaving me just like this, please, I want you..."

Ricochet hummed as if he was contemplating the others request. But his teasing didn't last long. "You'll have what you want in a second... I just thought about something. It's fully okay if you say no, alright? I just... Well, would you agree to be restraint?"

Smokescreen seemed surprised and his field wavered briefly. "I-I don't know? You mean, like with handcuffs to the bed frame? Like in 50 Nuances Of Monochrome?", Smokescreen asked and alone from that Ricochet could tell that that very scenario was not something he'd try with his Praxian, still he just had to comment on the movie mention and clear things up.

“I don't usually carry any restraints with me, so I only meant restraining you as in holding you down, pinning your wrists. But it's all right if you don't feel comfortable doing so... Just please don't take that horrible movie accountable for anything, it's wrong in so many points..." After his explanation Ricochet bend down and placed a few sweet kisses on Smokescreen's neck cables, loading his emf with as much reassurance as he could, trying to calm his lover down again.

Smokescreen let his head fall back, giving Ricochet more room to continue on his neck, enjoying the soft caressing. After a moment the Praxian spoke up again. "I think we could try that, though? I don't know if I'm going to tell you after a second to stop but I'm willing to try. Never done that before and all..."

"We don't have to if you aren't sure", Ricochet assured again, a servo lightly stroking over one of Smokescreen's wrist, not daring to grab it yet. 

"I wanna try. For real", Smokescreen confirmed, still a bit nervous but sure enough.

"Alright. I'll let go the second I feel that you’re the slightest bit uncomfortable. You can also say 'Ruststick' and I stop all together. Any questions?"

"Can we start now?"


	104. Chapter 104

Careful not to hurt his lover Ricochet grabbed Smokescreen's wrists with his servos and slowly leaned his weight on top of the other, then shifted a bit more to be in the best position to finally start.

The incubus was about to ask yet again if everything was fine but the only thing that was even more palpable in his Praxian’s field than his nervousness was his impatience and want. So he didn't want to keep the other waiting any longer. He bowed down to steal a kiss from Smokescreen before he pushed his already hard spike inside the ready valve.

It took him a few tries with his servos preoccupied, but in the end it worked out and he slowly sank into the tight heat until his shaft was fully enveloped by the soft mesh that lined his lover’s valve. For some time he just remained like that, enjoying the feeling, while going down on Smokescreen's neck.

Then, along with some nibbling on the neck’s sensitive lines, Ricochet started to move. First he went for deep but slow thrusts, only gradually increasing the speed, biting down just a bit harder but drawing no live energon from Smokescreen, servos grabbing harder.

At the same time his otherworldly senses were nearly overwhelmed by the absolut delicious meal he was provided so very freely.

He readjusted the angle a little, smirking at the loud moaning he was receiving right after, knowing that he was probably just hitting another cluster of sensitive sensors that had remained unstimulated so far. And the Praxian wasn't shy in telling him.

"Primus, there, haaa, keep that up! Please-oh right there, yes, yesss!"

Smokescreen's head was pressed deep into the pillow, his back arched as he raced towards another overload, causing Ricochet to groan as well from the other’s valve giving the first pre overload squeezes and him getting flooded with pleasure from his lover.

"Not gonna last too much longer", the incubus breathed, his thrusts already speeding up, becoming more erratic, his rhythm more unsteady. 

For a few seconds the Praxian didn't react much but soon started to squirm a little, mumbling softly "'m not there yet. Lemme use my servo. The right one."

Another moment passed until they got Smokescreen's servo free without anything else going down or the incubus losing his balance. The Praxian didn't miss a beat, swiftly moved his servo down between their frames and with well practiced ease started to work his node in a way that would help him to reach his overload in no time.

Finally they both overloaded, nearly at the very same moment, Ricochet tipping over the edge just a split second after his lover, filling the pulsing valve around his spike with his transfluid until they both just collapsed into a heap, vents working overtime to cool their overheated frames, but they were much too spent to move off one another.


	105. Chapter 105

"Do ya really think this will work out? A mean if ya right and yer brother will be an employee at de crystal gardens soon, will he even be interested in having a relationship at all?", Jazz asked, stretching his energon stained frame besides his resting lover, looking up to look at the visibly satisfied vampire.

"I see where your concern comes from but I can guarantee you, if his application should be accepted, which I'm sure of, he won't be more busy or anything. In opposition. He'll finally do what he loves to do and thus will be more likely to be more open for pursuing a romantic relationship as well", Prowl explained in his usual calm tone, wiping away some of the live energon from Jazz frame with his digits only to lick it off them a second later. Enjoying the taste without a doubt.

"And your brother seemed to be very interested in Smokescreen, too. The two of you just have to figure out where to place him, job vise. You said it yourself, he isn't happy with the Callcenter job he currently has but it doesn’t seem that he has any set preferences anyone knows of and he still seemed somehow reluctant to just leave his old 'safe' life without good reasons. Reasons you for sure could give him?"

Jazz huffed his vents at that. He'd already had endless inner conversations 'with his brother' whenever he had been showering, trying to imagine good ways to persuade the other to come to Praxus as well. A better life, including a better job, had always been the main thing he used in those fake conversations.

"A can try to talk to him. A'd love to have him here, ya know that. It's just. He always stuck so very close to all the rules we grew up with after our family had been hunted down and wiped out... A do remember a few things he liked to do when he thought no one was paying attention ta him though... " The incubus mused, mimicking Prowl by dipping his own digits in one of the energon stains on his own frame and tasting it, just to make a face as soon as the taste got through to him. Nope, he'd never like life-energon. Still couldn't tell how the vampires could get it down, but then it's not like they had a choice...

"Alright then. Tomorrow is the last day of your brother's vacation if I remember correctly. I'll send Smokescreen a message in the morning that I need his help with something and you get some time with Ricochet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas ya all! Also a big thanks for you guys sticking with me even though I don't have that much time to write atm. ❤️


	106. Chapter 106

The next day Ricochet awoke slowly to the smell of warm energon. It was a nice, hearty smell but didn't change that he was a little bummed about waking up alone and not besides the mech he fell asleep with. He really enjoyed cuddling in the morning, he had realized, or well, cuddling all together.

But at least he could tell that Smokescreen hasn't just abandoned him entirely and only slipped away to prepare them breakfast, which was warming his spark as he stepped towards the nicely set table, even though with all he had absorbed just last night he probably wouldn't have to eat for quite some time.  
"Did you have all of these treats here already or did you do some shopping while I was still recharging...?", the Polyhexian asked skeptically, raising an optical ridge. He at least hadn't noticed either.

"Ah, good morning, Rico, I hope my rummaging didn't disturb you. And, no, neither. I ordered us some breakfast. I thought about driving to the near by gelery but I didn't want you to wake up to an empty apartment", Smokescreen explained with a small smile. Which kind of... lacked something.

Ricochet sat down at the table, still looking at his lover skeptically as he took a seat as well. Then the incubus noticed something else, some kind of strange melancholy tinting the others emf, while Smokescreen looked anywhere but at him. Crestfallen that something was very wrong he stilled, dread slowly creeping up his lines, making his plates cling tightly at his protoform.

"Smokescreen..?", was all he managed before his voice wavered and cracked. He audible reset his voice box as the other's oh-so-normal optics met his strange ones. The Praxian seemed surprised, taken aback even. Then he seemed concerned all of a sudden.  
"What's wrong, Ricochet?" Smokescreen asked, optics suddenly scanning his white and red frame very quickly before they locked onto the incubus’ face again.  
"That's probably what I should be asking..." His voice was low, he felt unsure. Maybe everything was fine and he was just imagining things? But could he really imagine that much?

Smokescreen's vents let out a huff and the Praxian rubbed his face with a servo, a nervous gesture Ricochet had noticed Smokescreen did whenever he didn't seem to know how to say something. "It's just. It's your last day here in Praxus. I remembered because Prowl wrote me this morning, reminding me... Only to also tell me that he needs my help, organizing a yearly event. Normally Barricade or Bluestreak help out but of course they are busy. Just. Right. Now. And it's just... I just..."

Again he let out a huff and a frustrated frown appeared just below his chevron. "I'm truly happy that Prowl and I get along better and that things seem to work out, that he trusts me with important matters. But right now it's just. It's the timing." Another small, sad smile. "Sorry. I didn't mean to kill the mood it's just, I wanted to make the most of the time we have since you'll be gone and I-"

Smokescreen didn't get to finish that sentence. Instead he was engulfed by the incubus who had jumped up from his chair and rounded the table with unnatural swiftness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I already said in Charm and Chains, I love you all (really all my readers, I see you  
, even if you 'only' give kudos. Thanks!) and I hope you get all as good as possibly into the new year! 
> 
> Also, again, thank you my lovely beta, for proofreading this story for me! 
> 
> Next year will be just as busy as this for me, so I will have to post to this every other day, when there is time. But I promise selkies and more for 2021!


	107. Chapter 107

After that morning full of intense feelings the incubus and the Praxian decided to drive to Prowl's place instead of taking a transport, so that the driving might unwind their nerves a little. Calm them enough to not make the meeting with their respective siblings too awkward.

Of course Ricochet knew perfectly well that Jazz already sensed that something was wrong. They were splitspark twins after all and as physically close to each other as they hadn't been since Jazz left for Praxus. Ricochet already had had to answer a very concerned ping from Jazz while he and Smokescreen had still been at the other's apartment, buried deep in one another's arms. Ricochet had simply deflected it with a short message, telling his brother that everything was good and that they would talk later.

Smokescreen on the other servo already knew that Prowl would know that something was off the moment he stood in front of his brother. He was a vampire after all, with the sharpened senses of a top predator and all. He hoped that the preparations for the yearly selkie migration would keep the clan leader occupied enough not to bother digging around. It had to be lots of work if he needed his help for sure.

The couple decided to walk the last part of the distance and pulled out of the transformation lane to change into their bi-pedal modes roughly a block away from the building their brothers lived in.

For a few long seconds they just stood there besides each other, awkwardly searching for words. After what had happened in the morning they hadn't really talked much then and didn't afterwards, either.

It was Smokescreen who finally broke them out of it by closing the distance between them, grabbing Ricochet's servo with his own, smiling lightly at the incubus he had started to fall in love with. He knew it wasn't gonna last but he couldn't bring himself to regret his feelings for the incubus.

Ricochet gave a shy smile back and silently they walked towards their brothers' address, taking their time. Enjoying the moment as much as it was possible.


	108. Chapter 108

They just arrived as the main door of the building where their brothers lived opened and Prowl stepped out of it, looking directly at them with his usual neutral expression. It shouldn't surprise him that Prowl was here the second they showed up. His brother has always been... like that. It was bothering him this time, though. Smokescreen had hoped that he would be able to at least walk Ricochet up to Jazz and give him a proper goodbye, which wasn't going to happen anymore. Hopefully he and Prowl would be done with today's schedule before the incubus had to leave.

"You are very punctual. That's good. Due to Barricade's and my accident we are a day or two behind the schedule I had in mind for the preparations, but I'm certain that we can get everything done before they arrive in Praxus if we just put enough hours into it."

Smokescreen's doorwing dropped a little at that. But he tried to keep his field calm and he schooled his expression, made sure to have a smile on his lips as he turned towards Ricochet. "Looks like I gotta go already. Sorry for that. I wish you a great day with Jazz. I'll try to be there before you have to leave for your transport", the Praxian promised, ignoring Prowl's presence and leaning in for a kiss which Ricochet returned warmly.

"Thank you, Smokey. I really hope it works out. Really. I... I shouldn't keep you from starting, though. I'll just go up and see what Jazz has planned for the day... See you later?" 

Smokescreen nodded and let go of his lover's servo. "See you later", he replied. Hoping that there would be a later as he watched the Polyhexian walk into the building. Only after Ricochet was out of sight Smokescreen walked up to Prowl, who started off with explaining him what they would try to do on this day and where they had to be when.


	109. Chapter 109

Jazz already waited at the open door to the apartment he shared with Prowl, only stepping aside to let Ricochet in. After he closed the door behind both of them Jazz pointed towards the living room "Well, welcome in de 'vampire's den' yet again. Get yourself all comfortable on de couch while A fetch us some energon gels."

Ricochet did as he was told, still very uncertain how he felt or why exactly he was so very lost with his emotions. He'd just never felt like this ever before. And seeing Smokescreen walk away like that had not helped at all.

"Wow, ya really look like a witch just put a spell of misery over ya, ya know?", Jazz commented nonchalantly as he came back with a big plate filled with many gels of different colors and sizes. Ricochet uncovered his optics and rolled them in a showy manner, grabbing a blue gel piece from the plate.

"You know as good as I that there isn't such a spell. Or, well, any spell in general that can be placed on a living mechanism", the red Polyhexian corrected, looking at the datapads scattered on the table next to the plate. 

"Are those the things I need for my departure?", he asked unenthusiastically. Going back to Polyhex and his monotonous job seemed so very pointless right now. But he just knew that he needed to get back to work and take care of their, now his, apartment.

"Yeah they are. Everything is already approved 'n' finalized. Your tickets are on this pad, too. So ya won't have ta care about that either", Jazz replied, popping two different colored gels in his mouth at once, plunking down besides Ricochet. 

"Thank you, you know I thought this would be more complicated, especially since I know you and-" Ricochet stopped mid-sentence, staring ahead blankly then back to his twin. "Wait. Did you just say tickets?"


End file.
